Our Miracle
by strawberry4life
Summary: What reactions occur when something suddenly happens with Kalel and Anthony? How will Anthony react to Kalel's news? But most of all... Are they ready? **FIRST FANFICTION... SUCK AT SUMMARIES!** Anthony/Kalel DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING
1. Preview

What reactions occur when something suddenly happens with Kalel and Anthony? How will Anthony react to Kalel's news? But most of all... Are they ready? **FIRST FANFICTION... SUCK AT SUMMARIES!**


	2. Oh My God

Kalel's P.O.V.

I was editing a D.I.Y. video when I heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" Anthony said.

"In here babe." I said back.

He walks into the room. "Hey babe. How was your day?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Ehh... like any other day really. How about you?"

"Ian and I are taking a break for about 3 hours, so I thought 'why not spend it with you lovely girlfriend'." He smiled at me.

I giggled. "Smooth Anthony, real smooth." I kissed his cheek.

He chuckled at me. "You love me and you know it."

I giggled again. "I never said I didn't." I smiled. "I love you."

Anthony smiled again. "I love you too."

**I know it's short but hey... I'm just starting up. Let me know if you like it! :)**


	3. Wait, WHAT!

Kalel's P.O.V.

THE NEXT DAY...

I woke up around 10:00 am to see Anthony's side of the bed vacant. Shocking...

I get up and go into our bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I look terrible.

I have a pounding headache. My stomach hurts. I have cramps. I feel dizzy.

I take some asprin and lay back down. No videos and editing for me today.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I woke up again to realize it's almost 3 pm. I get up and walk over to the window to see Anthony pulling up. I smile. He's home.

I start walking to the door when i felt light headed. I almost reached the door when my knees went weak. I fall over just as I see Anthony walk in. Darkness took over...

Anthony's P.O.V.

I walk through the door of Kalel and I's home. As soon as I step through, horror stuck me. There I see the love of my life, on the floor, unconsious. I run over to her and pick her up. Her breathing is shallow. I feel tears coming to my eyes. What is going on?!

I run and put her in the car. I start the engine and drive off to the hospital. Please, let her be okay...

~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

I wake up to see unfamiliar surroundings. I then realize I'm in the hospital. I turn my head just as the doctor walks in.

She smiles at me. "Hello . How are you feeling?"

I sat up and grabbed my head. "Like crap..."

The doctor nods her head. "Understandable. Do you remember anthing?"

"I felt sick this morning. I fell back asleep for a few hours. I heard my boyfriend Anthony coming home. I got up to go and greet him at the door but that didn't go as planned."

"What else?" She asked.

"I fell over and landed on my side, then I felt the darkness take over. That's all I remember."

She nods her head again. "Well , we need to take some more tests and we will get back the results."

I nodded. "Okay." Please, let me be okay...

~~~~~Several Tests Later~~~~~

The doctor walked back in. "All right, we have the results."

I sat there anxiously

"Congratulations ... You're 4 weeks pregnant!" She said smiling at me.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops. "I"M WHAT?!"

**I hope this is better for you guys. I'm starting to make them longer. Hope you're enjoying it! :)**


	4. Daddy?

Kalel's P.O.V.

I sat there in shock. The doctor stepped out to let Anthony in. He rushed in and to my side. He had the look of fear and worry in his eyes.

"Kalel? Are you all right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What were the results?" He looked anxious.

"I, uh..." I'm really scared all of a sudden.

"Kalel... is there something wrong?"

"No, there is nothing wrong , it's just... uh."

"Kalel please, tell me."

"I don't know how to."

"Just come right out and say it." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"You promise you won't get mad?" I bit my lip.

"I promise Kalel. I won't ge mad."

"...I'm pregnant."

Anthony's P.O.V.

I sit there in shock. Pregnant... As in baby pregnant? Oh my gosh...

I must of dozed off for a while...

"Anthony?" Kalel looked scared.

"You're preg-pregnant? As with, a baby?" Of course supid!

She nods her head with tears in her eyes. "Yes Anthony. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault. I mean, it does take two to tango doesn't it?" I smiled.

-She let out a small giggle. "Yeah, I guess."

I suddenly have this huge grin on my face. "Oh my gosh... you're pregnant. I'm going to be a daddy!"

She nods with tears in her eyes still. "Yeah, and I'm going to be a mommy."

I lean over and give her the most passionate kisses ever. "Kalel... I love you so much. Thank you." I smile. Now I have tears in my eyes. I'm going to be a daddy.

Her tears are rolling down her cheeks. I use my finger to wipe them away. "I love you too Anthony, so much."

I get onto the bed with her and embrace her. "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me."

She looked up and me. "What about Smosh?"

"I love it... but I love you more. Don't you ever doubt that, okay?"

She nods her again and smiles. "Okay."

I lean down and kiss her forehead. I'm going to be a daddy. I smile.

**Will it be a boy or girl? I don't know... keep reading and you'll find out! :)**


	5. Sick and Laziness

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel was discharged from the hospital 2 hours ago. It's 6:30 pm right now. We're snuggled up on our bed watching movies.

She suddenly got up and darted for the bathroom. I was right behind her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

She finishes and flushes the toliet. She leans against the bathtub and puts her head in her hands. She is shaking.

"Hey,hey, shhh. It's all right. I'm right here." I hold her in my arms as she cries.

"I hate sickness." She cried into my chest.

"I know you do. I hate watching you go through it. It will get better though, I promise." I kissed her head.

She calmed down a few minutes later. I picked her up and carried her back to our room. As soon as I lay her down, she falls asleep. I smile, so adorable. I pull the covers over and kiss her head.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. I turned off the light and closed the door.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

I wake up. I look over at the clock for it to read 11:48 am. I roll over and almost jump out of my skin. I see Anthony laying there. Shouldn't he be filming a Smosh video? I don't feel like questoning it. I snuggle closer to his chest. A few more hours off sleep never hurt anyone. I feel him wrap his arms around me. I smile in content and doze off.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

I wake up again to see Anthony staring at me. I blush and he chuckles.

"Good morning... or well, afternoon."

I smile at him. "Same to you."

"How we feeling today mommy?"

"Good, so far. How about daddy?"

"Same."

I suddenly felt nauseous. I sat up and ran to the bathroom. Again, Anthony is right behind me.

"Let it out." He said soothly into my ear.

After I was finished, I closed the toilet seat and flushed.

"Argh, I hate sickness."

"I know you do babe, but like I said, it will get better."

"I know... but still."

"Come on, let's get you back into bed."

"But..."

"No buts Kalel Cullen. I will be taking care of you for the next couple of days whether you like it or not."

I smile. "Speaking of... why are you home right now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love having you home, but I'm confused on why you are."

"I'll explain everyone once you get that cute little butt of yours into bed."

I giggle and lay down on our bed. "Now will you tell me?"

He chuckled. "I told them you weren't 'feeling good'. They gave me 5 days to stay home and take care of you. Oh and by the way, Ian should be coming over soon to see how you are. If you feel to bad he doesn't have..." I cut him off.

"Of course I want to see him. Depite my pregnancy, I still want to see him. And we have to tell him. We can no way hide this from him. He's your best friend and like a brother to me."

He nods his head. "Okay."

"When is he coming?" I asked curious.

"He said around 6ish. You rest while I clean, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

He kissed my lips and my head. "I love you. And I love you..." He placed a hand on my stomach.

I smiled and placed my hand over his. "We love you too."

**How will Ian react? Find out in the next chapter of "Our Miracle." :)**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY!

**Not a new chapter, sorry... I was reading back on the story and I notice some of my mistakes in spelling. I'm reallyy sorry! I didn't even realize it. My apologise for future chapters as well. I tend to write fast and I don't realize what I wrote until I actually post it. Again really sorry! I'll try to be more careful in the future...**

**Hope you are enjoying it anyways! Leave a review and give me a few ideas... :)**


	7. Telling Ian and Reaction

**Again... really sorry for all the mistakes...**

Kalel's P.O.V.

Ian was on his way over. I'm scared and anxious of his reaction. Ian is like my brother and he is Anthony's best friend. I qould be heartbroken if he can't except we are keeping our baby.

I hear the door open and the sound of Ian and Anthony's voices hit my ears. I hear footsteps coming towards our bedroom. I look up to see them both walk in.

"Hey Kalel. How are you feeling?" Asked Ian

"Like crap still..." I gave a small smile.

He chuckled. Anthony sat down on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. Ian sat down across from us.

"Ian, Kalel and I have to tell you something..." He looked at me.

I nodded. "Yes, we do."

"All right... what's up?"

"I... I uh."

Anthony gave me a reassuring smile. "Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, I will..."

Ian looks at both of us with a confused look. "Tell me what?"

"Ian... I'm pregnant..."

I see his eyes go wide... then all of a sudden, a huge grin appears. "Seriously?"

Both Anthony and I nod our heads.

"Oy my god... That's amazing! Congratulations you guys!" He was grinning from ear to ear.

Both Anthony and I smile with relief.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

I shrugged. "We don't know yet."

"Are you guys going to find out?" Ian asked curiously.

Anthony looked at. "Maybe. I don't know yet."

Ian nodded.

"We wanted to ask you something." Anthony stated.

"What's up?" Ian asked.

"Would you like to be the godfather?"

Another huge grin broke onto his face as he nodded furiously.

I giggled at his reaction. "Do you think Melanie would be the godmother?"

Ian nodded again. A grin still plastered on his face. "Definently."

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

We told Melanie the news when she came over only 20 minutes later She was just as estatic as Ian, just a little bit more. She is very excited to be the baby's godmother. I look down and my stomach.

"Hard to believe there is a little human being in my stomach." I said as Anthony walked in.

"I know but honestly, I wouldn't have it ANY other way." He smiled.

"Cheeky." I smiled then starting giggling as he tickled me. He did it very lightly though, considering the baby.

"You take that back!" He said as he started tickling me more.

"Never!" I was laughing uncontrollably now.

"Never ah?"

He got off me and went into our closet.

"Anthony?" I asked confused yet a little scared.

He comes out with nothing. He walks towards me...

"Anthony?" I said in a small voice.

He jumped up and onto the bed.

I started laughing hesterically.

There he was on top of my blowing rasperies onto my stomach.

After about 2 minutes.

"All right! I take it back!"

He pushed himself up and smiled victoriously. "Good."

I roll my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. As well as you." He leaned down and kissed my stomach and my lips.

Life couldn't get better...

**In case you didnt know, rasperies is when someone blows on your body to make you laugh. :)**


	8. Hospital Visit

Kalel's P.O.V.

2 Weeks Later...

Anthony and I were on our way to the doctor's to see how our baby is doing. I'm anxious to see him or her. I'm at 6 weeks now so now it would be easier to see him or her.

I was staring out the window. I jumped turned my head to look at Anthony. He turned to look back at me. He smiled and I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I giggled.

"So... you excited to see our baby?" Anthony asked.

I nodded excitedly. "Yes. Very excited." I was practically bouncing in my seat.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I could tell." I giggled at him.

~~~~~At The Hospital~~~~~

Anthony and I walked in hand and hand. We filled out paperwork and sat down. I was anxiously and nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

"Kalel, don't worry. Everthing will be fine."

"I know but-but what if there is something wrong him or her or what if they are unheathy?"

"Kalel, you need to calm down, all right?"

I nodded. "You're right. I'm overreacting."

He shook his head. "It's normal, you're pregnant."

I sighed.

"Kalel Cullen?" A nurse called out.

Anthony and I stood up. "Right here."

The nurse smiled at us. "Right this way."

We followed the nurse into one of the rooms. She gave me a gown and told me to put in on.

Before she left, she said "They doctor will be in with you shorty." and walked out.

I change into the gowns and may I say, they are SUPER UGLY. I sit down on the examination table. Anthony sat on the chair next to me.

"How you feeling?"

"Scared, anxious, nervous... a lot of things."

He chuckled. "It will be fine."

I sure hoped so...

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

A knock was heard on our door.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Davis. I believe we have a baby to feel and look for."

I nod. "My name is Kalel, and this is my boyfriend Anthony."

"It's nice to meet you both."

He pulls up the gown to my knees and does something... I honestly don't know what it's called... so sort of exam...

Anyway, he then turned on the ultrasound and turned off the lights so we can see it easier. He pointed to something.

"You see that?" He asked us.

We both nod.

"That is your baby's hand. And there is it's foot, and there" He pointed on top. "is your baby's head."

I tear up. That's OUR baby...

"It seems to be completely heathly. No problems or complications. Perfect baby." He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Anthony and I smiled.

I want to see you both again in 4 weeks. If there is any problems, don't hesitate to call."

"All right." I said to him.

He handed us a photo. "Here is the picture."

I take it and stare at it. "Thank you."

"See you again soon." With that, he got up and walked out of the room.

We sat there looking at the photo. I was absolutley the best photo I have ever seen. So beautiful.

"This is really real." I said. "We're actually having a baby." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah we are... I love you." Anthony smiled.

"I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him.

**Sorry this was really late. I was at Six Flags ALL DAY. I got home about an hour ago... its almost 10:30 and i'm exhausted. I'm off to bed... i hope you enjoyed this part. The next chapter will be up within the next day or so... :)**


	9. We have to

Kalel's P.O.V.

We arrived home from the hospital not to long ago. I was still mesmerized by this photo. It's our baby. The baby Anthony and I created together. I smile. I'm going to be a mommy in less then 9 months. I turned my head to look a Anthony. He had a smile on his fae too. He was probably thinking about what I was thinking.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the bathroom." I said to Anthony as I got up.

He nodded his head. "All right."

I walk down the hallway and turn to go into the bathroom. I turn on the light... After I finish going to the bathroom, a thought occurs to me...

What about my parents? What about Anthony's parents? What will they think of us? I mean, we're not married, we have been dating for only 2 and a half years. How would my parents react finding out their daughter is pregnant? I grip onto the sink. We have to tell them.

I walk out of the bathroom and back to where Anthony was. He was staring at the sonogram. He looked up after a moment.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked me. Worry evident in his voice.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." I trail off.

"Just what?" He sat up. I sat down next to him.

"Our parents, Anthony..."

"What about them?" He asked in a confused voice.

"We have to tell them." I whispered.

By the look on Anthony's face, he didn't even think of it. "Oh, right..."

"I'm scared Anthony... What will they think of us? We're not even married yet and I'm pregnant."

"Kalel, it's not like we're in high school and you're 16. We're both adults and have been dating for almost 3 years now. They will learn to accept it and they will."

I just sat there...

"They will Kalel, I know it, and besides our baby will be too cute for them to stay away." He gave me a cheeky smile.

I giggled. "How would you know?" I teased.

"Because we're are the sexiest people ever." He joked. I just giggled at him.

"Mmm, you sure about that?" I mocked him.

"Oh yeah." He said back. We looked at each other and started laughing.

I sighed. "You always know how to make me feel better." I smiled.

He smiled back. "It will cost you." He said jokingly.

"How much?" I said back jokingly too.

"A kiss" He pointed to his cheek. "right here."

"Okay." I lean forward to kiss his cheek...

But her turned it at the last second. I kissed his lips. "Eww!" I said in mock disust. "I didn't want to kiss you THERE!"

He opened his mouth in mock shock." Oh, you're going to pay for that Kalel Cullen!"

I got up and ran. I ran outside into the backyard. Anthony was right behind me, chasing me. I looked behind, realizing how close he was and shrieked. I ran faster. We were running in circles. I ran back into the house and into the bathroom. I loked myself in there. Anthony ran into the door. I started laughing when I heard a _**BANG**_against it. Then I heard a thump. I then realized he fell.

I hear him start banging on the door. "KALEL CULLEN! OPEN THIS DOOR! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

I giggled then said. "NO, NO, PLEASE! I'M SORRY! DON'T HURT ME!"

We both calmed down after a minute. "Kalel, I'm kidding. Please come out... I'm so lonely." I hear him start to fake cry.

I giggle again. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't..." He said mischieveously. I could tell there was a smirk growing on his face.

I roll my eyes. "I swear Anthony... I'm pregnant anf if you do something..." He cut me off.

"Just come out all ready... I'M SO LONELY!" I hear him whimper jokingly.

"All right, I'm coming." I grab a hair tie. You never know what Anthony Padilla could be up to. It's good to be safe.

I unlock the door. I open the door. I see him. His lips are pouted and his arms are open.

"Can I have a hug? After all, you hurt my feelings."

I giggle. "Okay." I walk into his arms. He embraces me tightly. But not tight enough to hurt the baby.

"I'm sowwy." I said in a baby voice.

"You should be." He said with a pout still.

"How could I make it up to you?" I said suggestively.

He has a smirk on his face now. "Oh, I don't know..."

He picks me up and races me to the bedroom. This will be a long night...

**Hope you enjoyed... I might write another episode today if I'm up for it... Byebyeeeeee! :D**


	10. Telling the Parents and Reaction

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day with Anthony's arms around my waist. I smile as I feel his breath on my neck. I turn in his arms.

"Good morning." He said to me.

"Morning." I smile and yawn. I then jump up and run to the bathroom. I feel Anthony's hand on my back. He is holding my hair back.

When I finish, I flush the toilet, close the lid and sit on it. I put my hands on my lap. Anthony takes our hands and intertwines them together.

After a moment of silence. "I'm going to call our parents today and ask them to come to California." I said.

"Are you sure you want to that?"

"No... But I have to."

"I'll call my parents to make it easier."

I nodded. "Okay."

~~~~~Two Phone Calls Later~~~~~

"All right... My parents are catching a plane tomorrow at 9 am." I said to Anthony. "They should be here by 1 pm."

He nodded. "My parents are catching a plane too. Around 11ish they said." I nodded.

"So this is it... we are really going to tell them... I;m scared Anthony."

"I know you are, honestly I am too but remember, they will learn to except it."

I sighed. "I know but still."

"It will be all right Kalel."

I only sigh...

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel is having a really hard time. I don't blame her. I always imagine this in reverse, I mean I being the pregnant one, having to tell our parents and going through all this pregnancy stuff. It doesn't look to fun.

Today is the day our parents are coming... I am scared shitless. What will her parents think of me? Getting their daughter pregnant? What will my parents think of us? Like I said, we aren't in high school, we aren't teenagers. I'm 25 and she is 23. That is older than my parents were... yet again, my parents were married...

"Anthony?" Kalel said.

Is snap back into focus. "Huh? What?"

"My parent are on their way over. My mom just texted me." She had fear in her eyes.

"It's will be all right. Trust me." I said reassuringly.

She nodded. "All right."

~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~

_**DING DONG.**_There goes the doorbell. I feel Kalel tense up.

"Shh, it's all right. Come on, let's go anwser the door." I said to her standing up. I hold out my hand,

She takes my hand and nods. "Okay."

We walk over to the door hand in hand. I open the door to greet Kalel's parents.

"Anthony! Kalel! How are you two?" Kalel's mother said to us as she hugged us both. Kalel's father have me a handshake and his daughter a hug.

"Hi mom, dad. How are you both?" Kalel grabs my hand. I sqeeze it.

Her mom smiles. "Just great! How are you two?"

Kalel smiled. It was forced, I could tell. "Great momma."

I showed them to their room for the next few days. I get a text from my parents telling me they landed and are on their way.

"Kalel?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Mmm?" She said looking up.

"My parents are on their way."

She nodded. "Okay."

~~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

Okay, my parents are settling in. We are having dinner tonight together. We will tell them then.

Kalel and I start cooking dinner for everyone. I just hope Kalel can take the smell.

~~~~~The Dinner Table~~~~~

"Mom, dad, Mr and Mrs. Padilla... Anthony and I have to tell you all something..." She looked at me.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay." I whispered to her.

She nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" My mother asked.

Kalel and I both shook our heads. "No, there is nothing wrong... it's just..." I said.

"What are you? Pregnant?" Kalel's dad joked.

We sat there in silence.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Kalel? Are you pregnant." Her dad asked. He looked a little angry. Uh oh...

Kalel didn't answer.

"KALEL CULLEN!" Her dad almost screamed.

I see her flinch. "Yes dad." She whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Her dad yelled.

"I...I..." I see the tears in her eyes.

I looked at her mother. Her eyes are still wide. Her mouth is open. I was afraid this would happen. My parents had the exact same reaction.

" Mr Cullen ..." He cut me off. (**Hehe... ... you get it? Twilight? It's kind of weird writing that lmao) **

"DON'T YOU DARE ANTHONY! YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" He screamed at me.

Kalel looked up. "DON'T YELL AT HIM! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" She was defending me.

"THE HELL IT ISN'T! HE KNOCKED YOU UP!" This has gotten way out of hand!

"DAD! YOU ACT AS IF I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! I'M NOT IN HIGH SCHOOL! I'M A GROWN WOMAN! I AM TWENTY-THREE YEARS OLD! STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A KID!" She screams back at her dad. My parents and Kalel's mom are watching in astonishment.

"KALEL, YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YET AND YOU GET PREGNANT! THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT IS SUPPOSED TO GO!"

Kalel runs out of the room, tears running down her face. I was about to run after her when...

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Kalel's father demanded.

"I was going to go comfort your daughter since SOMEBODY upset her deeply."

"YOU BETTER NOT WALK OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Seriously, stop with the damn yelling!

"I will do whatever the hell I want! You can't control my or Kalel's life! We are both grown adults! Yes, we may be young but at least we aren't in high school! And so what if we aren't married?!" I have so much anger bubbled up inside me...

"So what? SO WHAT?! You're supposed to be married before you even THINK about having children!"

"Yeah, well too freaking bad because we are keeping the baby whether you like it or not!" I calmed down a bit." Mr. Cullen, I love your daughter and that baby more than my life itself. I would do absolutley ANYTHING for her. Kalel had always been there for you. Maybe you should try doing the same." With that, I ran out of the room leaving Mr. Cullen completely speechless...

**Yes, i know, Anthony's parents divorced but just for the story I'm keeping them together. and while writing this, i remember that Anthony's parents live in CA... pretend they weren't home or something... they were in... i dont know you make it up. it's just easier... and besides, the story is supposed to be about Anthony, Kalel, and their baby... Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to take my poll on ehich names you like!**


	11. Astonishment

Anthony's P.O.V.

I ran down the hallway to where our bedroom was. The door was locked. I stopped trying to get it open as I hear her heart wrecked sobs coming from the other side of the door. My heart broke hearing this.

"Kalel... open the door." I asked her softly.

"NO! GO AWAY!" She screamed from the other side.

She isn't getting rid of me that easily. "Kalel, I want to help you."

"I don't want your help. I want to be alone."

"Kalel." I'm desperate now. "Please, let me in."

Silence...

"Kalel..." I whispered.

I hear her unlock the door. I gasp at the sight of her apperance. He eyes were tear - shot red. He cheeks and nose were red. He make - up was running down her face. I grab her and embrace her. He sobs into my chest.

"You were wrong. I knew he wouldn't accept it." She cried into my chest.

"Shhh... Calm down."

~~~~~Ten Minutes Later~~~~~

She finally calmed down.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." She got up and walked into the bathroom.

I got up and walked back down the hallway. I walked back into the dining room to be met by four sets of eyes. I only look at one in particular. Him.

The man who upset her. The man who hurt her. The man who broke her heart... Her Father.

I glare at him. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. He then looks down. I suddenly have this time - ticking time bomb inside of me. It is taking all my will power not scream my lungs out.

"Why?" I asked him.

He looks up. "Why? Why? Because she is pregnant, that's why." He is still angry.

"That gives you NO right to come into our house and yell at her!" Screw the will power. "It takes two to make a baby you know!"

He opened his mouth but her was interupted...

"Don't dad... there is nothing you, or any of you" She looked around the table at our still astonished parents faces. "could do to make us get rid of this baby. I know we are young and we aren't married... but it doesn't mean we aren't ready. Yes, we will make mistakes, but every good parent doesn" She looks at her father. "Dad, if you can't accept, then I'm sorry. Our child will just grow up with only one grand father. I honeslty don't have a problem anymore with worrying about you not accepting our child. It's your choice dad." With that she left the roomm leaving our parents and I astonished.

I looked back at him. His mouth was open and eyes were wide. Serves him right...

**Sorry it's so short... it's almost 9:30 so I might write another one... I have an idea on what will happen... dont forget to vote on my poll on what names you would like for their baby(:**


	12. Talking

Kalel's P.O.V.

I went to bed early that night... I didn't actually sleep... I couldn't get my father words out of my head.

**_"You shoudn't be pregnant! That's not the way it's supposed to be!"_**

**_"You got my daughter knocked up!"_**

**_"I'm mad because she is pregnant."_**

My father doesn't understand... He just doesn't... He needs to let his daughter grow up and live her own life. He can't control me anymore. Now he is under my roof and I won't let him get to me.

Anthony is snoring softly next me. His arms are wrapped around me. I slowly and quietly tried to get out of his arms. I finally got up and put on my robe and slippers as it was a cold night. I walk out of our room and into the kitchen. I jump when I see my mom there with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Hello sweetie." She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hi momma." I smiled weakly. I didn't have so much energy, but enough not being able to sleep.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm sure he didn't..." I cut her off.

"Of course he did. Why else would he say it?"

"Maybe he doesn't want you to grow up..." My mother stated.

"Well I'm sorry that I am growing up. I have been living out of your roof since I was 20, and then I moved in with Ian and Anthony until this house was done. Anthony and I moved in here and we've been happy long before. Dad needs to understand I'm not his little girl anymore. Of course I'll always be his daughter but he needs to let go just a little." I was on the verge of crying again.

My mom pulled me into a hug. "I know sweetheart. Anthony's parents and I talked about this and we aren't thrilled that you aren't married but overall we are estatic to welcome the new memeber." I smiled and so did she. "So I must ask... Is the baby taking your name or Anthony's name?" My mom asked curious.

"Anthony's name." I said without hestiation. "I mean, in the future we will get married... I hope at least we do. The baby will have its father's name." I smile.

"So a little Padilla is on the way then?" My mom smiled with tears.

I nod. "Yes momma, a little Padilla is on the way. I'm almost 7 weeks."

"Our grandchild..." My mom whsipered.

"Momma?" She looked up.

"Yes dear?"

"Where is dad?"

"He... went out a little while ago to get some 'air'."

I look down. "Oh, when did he leave?" I asked.

"Around 10ish." My mom answered.

"It's almost 2 am." I said shocked.

"Give him time... He just found out his only daughter is pregnant with her boyfriend's baby."

I nod. "Okay... night momma. I love you." I give her a hug.

"Night baby, I love you too. And don't worry, he will come around sooner or later... I'll make him." She smiled.

I giggled. I walk back down the hallway to our room. I see Anthony sitting up in bed.

"Hey." He yawned. "Where did you go? I got lonely." He gave me puppy eyes.

I giggled softly. "Sowwy." I said in a baby voice. I sat down on our bed. "I got up and found my momma in the kitchen and talked to her."

He pulled me into his lap. "What did you talk about?" He asked curiously.

"My dad. She explained how he doesn't want me growing up and having babies of my own." I look down at my hands.

He smiled softly. "Well, if this is a girl... I would agree with him. I've never even met our baby and I already love it completely."

"Me too." I smile.

He places his hand on my abdomen. I place my hand over his. "Our baby." He said.

"Our baby." I repeat. He leans over and kisses me...

I really hope my father accepts this...

**Hope you enjoyed! Will her father accept her littler family? Don't forget to vote on my poll to decide what baby names you like! :)**


	13. More Fighting

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day around 9 am. Anthony is still sleeping. I gently get up off the bed, trying not to wake him. I pull on my robe and slippers. I open our bedroom and walk out the door. I walk down the hallway. I stop dead in my tracks. Standing there is the man who hurt me... my dad.

"When did you get home?" I said coldly as I walked to the fridge to get the orange juice.

"Around 2:30..." He said back.

I walk to the cupboard to get a glass. "Okay." I said with no interest. I pour my orange juice into the cup.

"Why did you say it?" I whispered harshly.

"Because it is the truth." He said back a little cold.

"It gives you no right." I said back through gritted teeth. I could all ready feel the anger growing.

"I have every right..." I cut him of.

"No, you don't. This is ANTHONY'S AND I's house. This is OUR life. This is OUR child! You have no right to come here and yell at me for my decisions!" I yell at him.

"YOUR STUPID DECISIONS!" He yelled back.

"SO basically what you're telling me is you hate your first grandchild?!" I was infuriated to even think that.

"THOSE WORDS NEVER CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!"

"YOU IMPLIED IT THOUGH DAD!" I was in tears now. Suddenly everyone was in the kitchen. Anthony and his parents behind me and my mom behind my dad. "HOW CAN I GO ON IN MY LIFE KNOWING YOU HATE MY CHILD! YOUR GRANDCHILD!"

My dad was silent, as if considering his next few words.

"I wouldn't want that..." He stated.

"THEN WHY DO YOU IMPLY IT?!" I screamed at him. Anthony put his hand on my back.

"Kalel, calm down." Anthony said to me. I started taking deep breaths. I knew stress isn't good on the baby.

"Why dad... why?"

"I don't know why... I just have my feelings to turn to. It is my initial act."

"You should try changing it..." I snarled at him. I turned around and walked back to our room.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I honestly have no idea what just happened... One minute I was sound asleep in our bed when I heard screaming coming from in here. I come in here to find Kalel and her father screaming at each other.

Why was this happening to us?

"Why can't you just accept what has happened?" I asked him harshly.

"Because it could of been prevented." He said back just as harsh.

"Well I'm sorry that a new, little, amazing miracle has happened to Kalel and I." I said sarcastically. "Can't you see we're happy?"

"No... and I choose not too." He said bitterly and subbornly.

"Well maybe that should change too. Maybe you should try acting your own age and accept something in your life."

"ANTHONY!" My mother screamed at me.

He glared at me. A hard, mean glare. He didn't say anything to me. He just grabbed his coat and walked out the door, slamming it on his way out. Whatever... without him, it's a better and lighter and HAPPIER place to be.

My mother wacked me in the back of the head. "What is the matter with you?!" Now she was angry.

I was about to say something when Kalel's mom interferred.

"Mrs. Padilla... it's fine. I honestly agree with Anthony. My husband never agreed with anyone on anything. He was just like my father... I know how Kalel feels. Don't worry about it." She smiled sympathetically.

With that, I walk out of the room to walk to our room. I really hope things looks up or else... Kalel and I won't have him be part of our lives anymore. I would not want our child near him, despite him being his/her grandfather. I would do anything to protect Kalel and our baby... and I mean it.


	14. Girl Time and Leaving

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~That Evening~~~~~

Dad still hasn't returned. My mom was worried. I could tell Anthony's parents were in an awkward situation. I felt bad... Anthony went out with Ian after me trying to convice him I'm fine. I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your favoritest person in the entire world!" The person said back.

I smiled. "Come on in Melanie."

She walked in with a bag in her hand. "I brought you some stuff to help you feel better."

"That's sweet but I don't think anything will help." I gave her a small smile.

"Not even" She pulls out chococlate fudge ice cream, popcorn, some sweets, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, and Snow White on blu ray. "All this great stuff?"

I grinned. "No freakin way, Mel!" **(Melanie is in her pj's just like Kalel) **

"Oh, but yes way Kalel!" She grinned like a fool at me.

We enjoyed the rest of the night having fun. I didn't even think about my dad. I hear my phone buzzing from the bedside table. I grab it. It read _'Anthony' _across it. I slid the bar to read it.

_**Got stuck at the studio with Ian... crashing here, will you be okay? ~ Anthony**_

"Who's that?" Melanie asked, chewing on twizzler.

I look up. "Anthony, he said him and Ian are stuck at the studio for tonight."

"Oh... that sucks."

"Yupp... wanna stay over then?"

She smiled. "You read my mind."

I giggled and texted Anthony back.

_**Yeah, I'll be fine, got Melanie here with me. ~ Kalel**_

I pressed send. Moments later my phone buzzed again.

_**Having a girls night then? ~ Anthony**_

I giggled. Melanie looked at me with a raised eye brow. I rolled my eyes and said. "He asked if we are having a 'girls night.'"

"Ohhh..." She giggled. I texted Anthony back again.

_**I guess you can say that... see you tomorrow then? ~ Kalel**_

_**Yup, see you tomorrow, love you. ~ Anthony**_

_**Love you too, kisses from me and the baby. ~ Kalel**_

_**Good night. ~Anthony**_

_**Nighty night. ~ Kalel**_

I put my phone down and look up to see Melanie texting on her phone.

"Who ya texting?" I asked her.

"Ian... he said goodnight." She smiled.

I smiled. "Goodnight."

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

I woke up to the need to pee... badly. I got up and basically ran to the bathroom. When I finished, I washed my hands and walked out. I saw Melanie sitting up.

"Morning Sunshine." I said to Mel.

She yawned. "Morning... what time is it?"

I looked at the clock. "10:37. Want some breakfast?"

She nodded." Sure."

We got up to see Anthony's car pull up. Him and Ian walked into the house. Anthony walked over to me and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I giggled.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning... breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Ian?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure... Thanks."

I continue making breakfast with the help of Anthony... After we finished breakfast, we cleaned up and played games on the x-box. Anthony and I vs Ian and Melanie. We packed everything up around 1. Ian and Melanie went home after that. I just realized that our parents are leaving today... Just as I thought it, my mom walked in.

"Hello you two." She smiled at us.

"Hi momma... where's dad?"

"Oh uh... he texted me before. He went home."

My eyes widened. "Oh... when?"

"Last night, right after Melanie came over." She said sypmathetically.

I nodded. "Okay."

"My flight is in 3 hours. I have to go." She walked over to Anthony and I and gave us both hugs. "I love you both... I will see you soon."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Bye momma."

Anthony's parents did the exact same thing only an hour later. I see Buki run across the floor chasing something. I giggle at her.

"What do you want to do now?" Anthony asked me.

"Relax..." I closed my eyes and snuggled deeper into his chest.

He leaned his head onto of mine. Soon after we fell asleep...

**Note: I OWN NOTHING...**


	15. Appointment Making

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel and I woke sometime later around 4ish. I got a text from Ian asking if I could come to his house to ask me something. I asked him why he couldn't ask over text or call. He said it was important. I shrugged and told Kalel. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her I'll call her later. I got into my car and drove to Ian's. I wondered what was so important...

~~~~~At Ian's House~~~~~

I walked into Ian's house with my spare key to see him pacing around his living room. I raise an eyebrow at him when he looks at me. He rushes over to me and starts speed talking.

"Dude... calm down. What's wrong?"

He takes a deep breath. "I..."

Kalel's P.O.V.

It's been 3 hours since Anthony left. I hope Ian is okay. Just as I finished the thought, Anthony's car pulls up. I hear the door open.

"Babe?" Anthony called out.

"Livingroom!" I said back to him.

He walks in and kisses me on the cheek.

"What did Ian want?" I asked curiously.

"Just to talk about the next food battle." He shrugged.

I nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yupp." He said, popping the p.

Anthony and I made dinner and ate. We talked about the baby then went to sleep.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~ (**sorry for the skip but nothing really happens)**

I pick up the phone to call the doctor for my 10 week appointment. My stomach is starting to stick out a little. I noticed it this morning. I'll need to tell my viewers about it soon. They are going to wonder why I haven't uploaded in like... 9 months. I feel bad keeping it from them. I will when my 14th week hits, so it's a less chance of the baby to... you know... I shudder at the thought. I dial the number and wait for an answer.

"Hello?" The woman at the front desk answered the phone... I could tell by the voice.

"Hi, my name is Kalel Cullen. I'm calling to schedule an appointment with Dr. Davis." I waited for an answer.

"Oh yes, Kalel Cullen... is tomorrow at 2:30 okay?"

"Yeah, that't fine. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone. I walk into the livingroom to where Anthony was.

"Hey." I said to him as I sat down.

"Hey, make the appointment?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yup, tomorrow at 2:30. You coming with me?"

He nodded. "If you want me to."

"Well of course I do... we get to see our baby." I said happily.

He chuckle at me. "Yes, yes we do."

~~~~~Half an Hour Later~~~~~

Anthony and I are cuddled up on the couch. My back against his chest, watching a movie. His hand is on my stomach and my hand is overlapping his. I could tell already Anthony would be an amazing father and I was smiling at the thought.

**Im sorry its so short but i will try and make them longer! any ideas on what might happen next? What did Ian REALLY want? and again... sorry for the skip! what will happen at the doctors tomorrow? keep on reading to find out what happens in the future chapters of "Our Miracle"**


	16. Ian's REAL Reason

Anthony's P.O.V.

I feel bad about lying to Kalel... well, it wasn't technically lying, he did talk about the food battle but... I didn't tell her the full truth...

**_Flashback..._**

_**I pull up to Ian's house. I unlock the door with my spare key. I find Ian pacing back and forth in his livingroom. He sees me and runs up to me and starts talking really fast.**_

_**"Dude... calm down. What's wrong?" I asked him.**_

_**He takes a deep breath. "I... I need to talk to you about Kalel's pregnancy."**_

_**I raised an eyebrow. "What about Kalel's pregnancy? Is something wrong? Is she hiding something from me?" I was panicking a bit.**_

_**"No dude... you calm down now..." I nodded. **_

_**"What I wanted to tell you was..."**_

_**I was getting impatient. "What Ian?"**_

_**"Last year, Melanie was pregnant..." My eyes widen in shock.**_

_**"WHAT?!"**_

_**He held a finger up. "Let me finish... We were so excited, but ony 2 weeks later... we misscarriged." I see sadness in his eyes.**_

_**"Aww dude... I'm sorry, why didn't you tell us? We would of helped you through it."**_

_**He shrugged. "I didn't want to get you excited about something that was taken away from us. I wanted to save the you and Kalel the pain. Remember how Melanie was very down and out of her usually bumbly mood?"**_

_**I nodded. "Yeah I do..." **_

_**"That's why..."**_

_**"Dude. I'm so sorry..." **_

_**"Yeah... me too. Cherish that baby, love that baby, protect that baby... it will need its mommy and daddy, and of course aunt Melanie and uncle Ian."**_

_**I chucked. "Don't worry, i'll protect my baby from everything. You have my word."**_

_**I hung out there for about another 1 or 2 then went home.**_

**_End of Flashback..._**

I want to tell Kalel but I'm afraid it will be to much for her to handle. I'll tell her once eveything with her dad is fixed up... who knows how long that will take.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"Anthony! Come on! We're going to be late for our appointment!" Kalel screamed at me.

I came in. "Sorry, I was talking to Joey about something." I grab my keys. "Let's go."

**Again, soory so short, i'm really tired and want to head to bed... Will Anthony ever tell Kalel what really happened with Ian? How will she react to the news? How will the doctors appointment go? Continue on into future chapters of "Our Miracle"**


	17. The Appointment

Anthony's P.O.V.

We walk out of the house. I lock the door and open the car. Kalel and I get in and I start the engine. I pull out of the driveway and start towards in the direction of the hospital. The entire trip we talked about the baby. Kalel was at 10 weeks now.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" Kalel asked me. She turned her head to look at me.

I shrugged. "If you want to."

"But I want your consult..."

"I will if you want to, if you don't, we have it a surprise. What ever makes you happy." I said to her with all honestly.

I see a small smile at the corners of her lips. I stop and a red light. I turn to her and take her hand and intertwine our fingers. I kiss her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said back to me smiling.

The light turns green and we continue on our way.

We arrive to the hospital 10 minutes later. I pull into the lot and park my car. I take out the key and get out of the car with Kalel. I close my door and meet her at the back of the car. I take her had and intertwine our fingers. We walk through the doors of the hospital front. We fill out paper forms. Fun...

We hand the forms back in and wait...

A nurse calls out. "Cullen?" She looks up from her clipboard.

Kalel and I stand up. "Here." She said.

The nurse smiled at us. "Right this way."

She led us to a room and told us the doctor will be with us shortly.

Kalel sits on the bed and I sit on the chair next to her. About 10 minutes later, Dr. Davis comes in.

"Hello Kalel, Anthony... How are we doing today?" He asked Kalel.

"Fine. Morning sickness has finally stopped and I'm craving really weird things."

"That's understandable... You're now at 10 weeks, right?" He asked her.

She nods. "Yes, I am."

"All right, let's see this baby." He sets up the ultrasound. He puts this gel on her stomach.

"Ahh... it's cold."

I frown. "Sorry babe." I kiss her cheek.

She gave me a small smile. I see out of the corner of my eye Dr. Davis smile. He turns off the light and turns on the screen. He take the wand and moves it around her stomach. He points at the screen.

"There is its hand." He moves his hand down. "There is the leg."

I smile. There's our baby. Real proof. I see Kalel smiling. He moves it around for another minute before turning it off and wiping the gel from Kalel's stomach. He turns on the light and prints a few pictures. He hands them to me.

"Here you go. I want to see you again at 14 weeks, okay?"

Kalel nods. "Okay. Thank you."

The doctor walks out leaving Kalel and I looking at the pictures.

~~~~~At Home~~~~~

I see Kalel writing something.

I lean over shoulder. "What are you writing?" I'm curious...

"A note... to both our parents." She takes two of the three images and puts one in both. "I want them to see our baby." She smiled.

I smiled too. "Great idea."

**sorry if there are any mistakes... im rushing because i'm attending a ceremony at 7. it's almost 6:30 so i need to get ready. Leave a review to tell me what you think. feel free and don't hesitate to PM at any time(:**


	18. Baby Shopping!

Kalel's P.O.V.

I walk down the street with the two envelopes in my hand. I get to the mailbox and put them through the slot. I hope my dad will have a little change of heart. I can't imagine my life without my dad. I just don't understand him sometimes. I've always been there for him... why can't he do the same. I shake off the thought and start walking back to the house. I walk back into the house to be greeted by Buki.

"Hello baby." I pick her up. She just meows, I giggle.

I hear my phone buzz on the livingroom table. I put Buki down and walk over to it. I pick it up and read the message. It read _'Melanie' _across the top.

_**Hey girl! Mel here! Wanna go shopping? ~ Melanie**_

I think about it then reply.

_**Okay, what time? ~ Kalel**_

My phone buzzed not even 30 second later.

_**How about I pick you up in 10 minutes? ~ Melanie**_

_**Okay, I'll be waiting! ~ Kalel**_

"Babe?" I call out to Anthony.

"Kitchen." He called back.

I walk into the kitchen to see him standing by the island, drinking a can of soda.

"Hey babe, I'm going out in about 5 minutes." I said to Anthony.

"Where are you going?" He asked as her out his drink down.

"Shopping with Mel." I grab my bag.

"Do you know which stores?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, no idea."

He nodded. "All right. How long will you be gone?" He has a lot of questions...

I shrugged again. "I don't know... 2,3,4 hours... I don't know. You never know with Melanie."

"Have fun and don't be on your feet to long." He said warningly.

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek. I hear a car honk from outside. "Bye babe."

"Wait, what a i supposed to do for 3 or 4 hours?" He asked almost desperately.

"Call Ian or something. I'll see you later. Love you!" I call as I walk out the door.

"You too!" I hear him say back.

I walk over to the car and get in the passenger seat. "Hey Mel. Where are we going?"

She had a HUGE grin on her face. "BABY SHOPPING!" She shrieked.

"Argh! Mel, you just blew out my ear drum!"

She giggled. "Sorry... now let's go!" Man, she is eager!

~~~~~20 Minute Drive Later~~~~~

"And we are here." Melanie said excitedly.

"Jeeze Mel, calm down. We still have about 30 or so more weeks until I pop this thing out."

"So? It's better to get stuff done now then later and besides, you'll be to cranky to do any of this stuff in 6-7 months." She gets out of the car. I roll my eyes and do the same. We walk into the store.

She grabs a cart and we start heading in the direction of the cribs.

She is looking at a super cute pink one. "Kalel! Come look at this one!" Melanie screamed over to me.

"Mel, quiet down!" I walk over to her. "Oh my gosh, this is the most freakin adorable thing I've ever seen!" I look at the price tag. "Holy Crap." I mumble to myself.

"What?" She asked me.

"It's very expensive." I said holding up the price tag.

She had a smile on her face. "I know... let me buy it for you!"

My eyes widen. "Mel, I can't make you do that."

"No, but I want to. Think of it as a gift from Ian and I. Now, no more arguing, I am buying it whether you like it or not missy!"

I giggle, defeated. "Fine! Do whatever your heart desires! But what if it isn't a girl? Then what?" I asked her.

"We return it or paint it. Those are our options."

"Oh Mel, you're full of ideas."

She giggled. "Yes, yes I am!."

We continue on shopping for our unborn baby. Shopping with Melanie is one of the most absolute best things ever.

After we are all done shopping, we load the car and start to drive back home.

"Thank you so much for doing this with me Melanie. You are truely the best friend ever."

She smiles. "Anything for the baby momma."

We both giggle and enjoy each others company.

**what do you think? what will happen next? will it be a boy or girl? keep reading to find out what happens in the future chapters of "Our Miracle" and don't forget, feel free and don't hesitate to PM at any time(:**


	19. Comfort

Anthony's P.O.V.

I took Kalel's advice and asked Ian to come over. He was over in less then 5 minutes. We were sitting on the couch when all of sudden Kalel and Melanie came in and starting pulling us by the arm to come outside. We were confused at first then when Melanie opened the hatch, Ian and I eyes widened at the amount of baby things were there.

"We need your help carrying in all this stuff." Kalel said on behalf of her and Melanie to Ian and I.

I shook my head. "You're not carrying in any of this stuff. Leave it to the three of us."

"What? Why?" Kalel said to me.

"Because you're pregnant. We are not risking anything. Now go."

She glared at me and walked into the house. Ian and Melanie looked at me. "What?"

Melanie rolled her eyes at me and grabbed a box. Ian did the same. I shrugged and grabbed a box.

~~~~~10 Minutes Of Unloading Boxes Later~~~~~

Damn that was a lot of boxes... I put down the last box and sat down. I notice Ian but not Melanie.

"Hey dude... where did Melanie go?" I asked slightly confused.

"To talk to Kalel." He shrugged and took another sip of soda.

I frowned. Was something wrong with Kalel. My eyes with realization. Shit...

He stood back up and walked down the hallway to their room. He was about to knock on the door when Melanie walked out.

"Is she okay?" Anthony asked worried.

Melanie nodded. "Somewhat. She justs upset, that's all."

"I didn't realize my comment would hurt her so much. I never meant to hurt her at all."

Melanie nodded. "She knows that, she's just... very emotional and hormonal. Give her time."

I looked down. "Can I speak to her?" He asked hopefull.

She held up a finger and walked back into their room. A minute later she returned.

"Well?" Anthony asked anxiously.

She nodded. "She is in the bathroom. Just wait on the bed, she said she'll be out in a moment."

I nodded. "Okay, thank you."

She smiled slightly. "No problem. Now fix your problem. Ian and I will start unpacking the baby stuff." She gave me pat on the shoulder and walked past me, down the hallway, back into the living room. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob, pushing my hand forward and opening the door.

"Kalel? Babe?" I called into the room.

I heard a sniff coming from inside the bathroom and my heart broke knowing I caused that. I walked towards the door and put my hand on knob, turning it. I opened the door and my broken heart sank to my stomach. There I see her, on the floor, her head in her lap. I walk over and sit next in front of her. I embrace her.

"I'm sorry Kalel, I really am. I didn't even realize what I said until I did and I was stupid." I said trying to calm her sobs.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. I know I shouldn't do that and I wanted to... I just wasn't thinking clearly." She said trying to calm down.

"Don't blame yourself Kalel. It's not your fault. I understand where you are coming from. I shouldn't of snapped at you. That was wrong of me." I said still embracing her.

She lifts her head up. Brown met Blue. "Don't blame yourself." I whispered to her.

She leaned up and caught my lips in a kiss, which soon intensified to something more. I start to pull away but she pulls me back me in.

"Kalel.. we shouldn't... Melanie and Ian... are still here." I said inbetween kisses.

"Please." She sounded like she was begging. "I need this... I need you. Please."

I gave in to her wish. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. You know what happens next... I'm not going into detail.

~~~~~About an Hour Later~~~~~

Kalel and I got cleaned up and got dressed. We tried to look as normal as possible but I don't think it will help being away for an hour... they probably got curious. We were surprised to see that they weren't even her. Ian and Melanie's cars were both gone. I walked into the kitchen and saw a not with Ian's handwriting on it.

**_Kalel and Anthony,_**

**_Mel and I went home because it was getting late. We managed to put together the crib and high chair for you both. We'll be back tomorrow around 10ish to help finish. Hope you had fun. (Wink Wink)._**I rolled my eyes. Typical Ian. _**They are both in the living room. And btw, Joey asked us to tell you he spending the night at his friends. See you tomorrow.**_

_**~Ian and Melanie**_

"What's that?" Kalel asked as she walked in.

"A note from Ian and Melanie saying they put together the crib and high chair, are coming back tomorrow around 10 and that Joey is staying over another friends tonight."

She nodded. "Okay. Want to head to bed? It's almost 10." She held her hand out in invitation.

I nod and take her hand. "Okay."

We walk into our bedroom, get changed for bed and got into bed. We cuddle up together, her hand on my chest and my arms around her should her my hand on her stomach. I could tell she was sleeping by her breathing. I lay there wide awake... This is going to be a long night for Anthony...

**what did ya think? don't forget to take my poll if you think Anthony and Kalel should find out the sex of their baby. don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me at anytime. I'm always here! :D**


	20. The Letters

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day around 8. Anthony was still asleep beside me. My stomach growled. I'm hungry. I get out of bed and put on my robe. I walk toward the kitchen when a thought occured to me. I haven't checked our mail yesterday from all the hecticness **(is that even a word? lol)**. I unlock the front door and open it. I walk out the door, down the walkway, to the mailbox. I open it up to be met with multiple envelopes. I take them out, close the mailbox, and start walking toward the house. I close and lock the door behind me. I walk into the kitchen while sorting through the mail. _Junk... Junk... Bills. _One certain one caught my eye. The words written above it were '_I'm sorry'. _I was confused. I open up the envelope and I notice there are two notes in there. I pull them both out. One reads '_Kalel'. _They other reads _'Anthony'. _I open up that says my name.

**_Kalel,_**

**_I'm sorry baby girl, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You are my pride and joy and I don't want to see you growing up. I overreacted and I'm really sorry. I now realize what a jerk I was being. You're my only daughter and I want to protect you. It shocked me knowing you got pregnant before wed, but I need to learn to accept it and I have. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and let me into your child's life. Again, I'm sorry and I love you baby girl._**

**_P.S. We got the picture and thank you... We love you._**

**_~Dad_**

My mouth was wide open and I had tears streaming down my face. I put aside the note and put my head in my hands. I can't believe he wrote back to me... after all her said. I want to forgive him but... the words he said, even though he says he didn't mean it, the damage is done and it hurt. I understand he was in shock and upset but... I can't...

Anthony's P.O.V.

I woke up to not see Kalel in bed. I squint at the clock which said 8:18. I pull off the covers and starting out out bedroom door. I walk down the hallway. I stop dead in my tracks when I hear sobs coming from the kitchen. I start speed walking towards the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen to be met with the sight of Kalel, her head down in her hands, her body was shaking with sobs. I see a note in front of her.

"Kalel?" I said to her, trying not to startle her.

She looked up and me. Blood-shot red met brown. "Y-yes?" She said between sobs.

I pulled out a chair next to her and hugged her. She cried into my chest. I was confused on why she was crying. I then notcied my name and her name on two envelopes. After a few moments she calmed down a bit. I pulled away and looked at her. Even when she crys, she still looks insanely beautiful.

"Kalel? What's the matter?" I asked softly.

She picked up the note that said her name on it. I took it from her and start reading it... My eyes widened when I finished reading.

"Aww babe." I hug her again.

"I don't know what to do Anthony. I mean, I love him to death but... what he said... it's unforgivable. I understand that he was upset and shocked but... his words, they hurt too much." She cried into my chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, calm down." Another few minutes later she calmed down a bit.

"He wrote one to you too." She picked up the paper and handed it to me.

"Did you read it?" I asked curious.

She shook her head. "No, it said your name so I left it."

I nodded and starting reading the note.

_**Anthony,**_

_**I really am sorry. You are a great guy and I couldn't imagine my baby girl with anyone else. I never meant to hurt you or Kalel.**_

_**It was never my intention. My eyes finally opened when you told me this, 'Kalel has always been there for me, why don't I do the same'. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. Take care of her and your child. And hopefully I can meet the little Padilla.**_I gave a little bit of a chuckle. Kalel gave me a questioning look. "I'll tell you in a second." I said to her. She nodded. I continued reading. _**Again, my true apoligies. I do love you both, as if you were my son and hopefully one day you will be.**_I gave a small smile at that. One day... _**Cherish that little one. Once you hold it in your arms... the feeling is magical. Again, I'm sorry.**_

_**~Mr. Cullen **_(A/N: Heheh... Mr. Cullen)

I had no facial expression. I handed the note to Kalel and she read it. I see her eyes fill with tears. I wiped away the ones that escaped. She put down the note and look at me.

"What are we supposed to do Anthony?" She asked me.

"I-I don't know Kalel... What do you want to do?"

She shrugged and looked at me.

What are we going to do?

**hoped you enjoyedd! it was fun writing this! don't forget to take my poll on my profile about if Anthony and Kalel should find out the sex of their baby... don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me, i'm always here! :D**


	21. The Announcement

~~~~~ 4 Weeks Later ~~~~~ (**sorry for the skip... don't know what else to write... btw, all baby things are put together. again sorry for the skip!)**

Kalel's P.O.V.

I'm now at 14 weeks. I'm going to tell my viewers about the pregnancy after Anthony and I come back from the doctors. I'm nercous of the comments I'll get. Not everyone likes me because I'm Anthony's girlfriend and I'm scared of how they'll react now knowing I'm pregnant with his child...

"ANTHONY?!" I yell into the bathrrom. "We have to go!"

He comes out of the bathroom. " Geez, calm down." He turns off the light.

I glare at him. "Not in the mood. Now let's go!"

He gave me a small frown. "Kalel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... now can we go?" I asked somewhat begging now.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." He folded his arms.

I sighed. "Fine, I was going to tell my viewers about the pregnancy after we come back from the doctors because they have been demanding for a new video. I'm just nervous and scared of their reactions." I said pretty fast, surprised he actually comprehended what I said.

He sighed. "Kalel, does it really matter their reactions?"

"Maybe not to you but to me... yes." I hated that feeling.

"Kalel it won't matter what they say. Want to know why?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Because I love you and this baby more then anything in the world. I don't care what those comments will say because it won't change how I feel." I felt tears because I knew he was right.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just in the past, people always made me feel like I'm not wanted, or I'm hated. Especially the females who are in love with you."

He see him give a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm not letting you go that easily and you won't get rid of me."

"Is that a threat?" I asked jokingly.

He shrugged. "It depends... do you want it to be a threat?"

I giggled at his weirdness. "Maybe..."

He gave me a small chuckle. "Come on, let's go."

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

Everything is fine with the baby. He said at 18 weeks we can find out the sex. I'm still debating if I want to or not. We'll see what happens.

Anthony had to run out to do a few errands, leaving me alone. I set up the video equipment. I sit down and press record.

_**Hello Everyone. Kalel here. Sorry I haven't uploaded in what seems like months but I have a reason for it. This isn't a video on fashion or a Rewind Vlog (A/N DON'T OWN). You are probably wondering what this video is about and I will tell you... I-I I'm pregnant.**_I pause for a moment. I take a deep breath and continue. Note... cut that out. **_I know that this is a shock to you, it was to Anthony and I too but it happened and I'm sorry if you don't like it that we've decided to keep the baby but it's our decision, not yours. If you are a true smosher or subscriber to me, you would be happy for is why niether of us have uploaded in a while but don't worry because now that you know, our channels will be filled with new videos. Bye everyone!_**I gave a wave to the camera and stopped recording. That was over. Now the hard part... uploading it to my channel. **(A/N sorry for not making a chapter on this but the rest of the SmoshGames cast already know and are super happy and excited about it. You'll see them in future chapter :)) **

I start editing it when Anthony walked through the door.

He walks in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey babe."

I gave him a small smile. "Hi."

"You all right?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just recorded the video about the baby. I just need to upload it now." I said in a nervous tone.

"Do you want me to do it?"

I shook my head. "No I can do it. Thank you though." I finished editing it. I logged onto youtube **(DONT OWN) **and pressed the upload button. "Here goes nothing."

~~~~~10 Minutes Of Waiting Later~~~~~

_'Video had uploaded successfully. What would you like to name the video?' _was written across the laptop screen.

I wrote in the box _'Announcement' _and pressed enter.

Now all we do is wait...

**thanks for reading! sorry i didn't upload yesterday, i got really upsetting news about it's effecting me alot. i might write another chapter later if i can. hope you enjoyed! don't forget to take my poll on my profile! dont hestiate to leave a review or PM me at anytime, I'm always here! :D**


	22. The Aftermath

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

I went to bed after I posted the video yesterday. I just woke up, to nervous to move and check my laptop. I know I have to but... arghh! I'm a scaredy cat... I finally pick my laptop off the floor and turn it on. I log on to youtube and click on the video. I take a deep a breath and scroll down. I was met with how many views there were. Over 2,000 views... holy crap. I scroll down a bit more to see the comments. Over 500 comments... I'm really scared. I click on the link. I started reading the thumbs up ones.

_**OMGG! A LITTLE PADILLA! AHHHH THAT"S SO CUTEE! CONGRATE YOU GUYS!**_I smile at that.

_**Will you show us the baby on either one of your channels?**_I thought about that... maybe.

I then scrolled down to the other ones.

_**How far along are you Kalel? Congrats! :D**_

_**Is it a Padilla or a Cullen? I'm curious.**_Definently a Padilla.

I read a few more like that until I came across some hate ones. I need to brace myself.

_**I bet she is faking just to make Anthony stay with her. Pathetic.**_

_**If she really is pregnant, hopefully it will get of Anthony's factors and none of Kalel's factors.**_

I bit my lip to stop the tears. They are only comments of people I don't know and I shouldn't pay any attention to it... The tears falll. Damn you hormones... People ask me these questions... I guess Anthony and I could do a 'Q&A' from the questions they asked. I close my laptop a put it to the side. I get out of bed and go to the bathroom because the baby is pushing on my bladder. I get into the shower and get changed for the day. I come out to see Anthony still alsleep. I roll my eyes. Typical Anthony. I walk down the hallway and stop in front of one room. I open the door and walk in. I see the white walls and all the furniture around it. The beautiful pink laced crib. Play chest. Changing station with a rocking chair. I walk in more to look out the window. Beautiful day. I look back at the crib, Melanie and Ian gave it to us as a early gift for their godchild. Melanie is certain it's a girl. I hope she right.

I walk out the door, closing it behind me. I walk into the kitchen to see Joey.

I give him a smile. "Hey Joey."

He looks at me. "Hey Kal. How ya doing?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Just my bach aches and I have to go the bathroom every 5 minutes."

He gave a chuckle. "Beauty of being pregnant girl."

"Yeah... I know." I went to the fridge and took out some milk. I went to the cupboard to get a cup. "Want some?"

"Sure." I took out two cups and poured out the milk. I handed one to Joey. "Thanks." He said to me.

"No probs." I sat down and he said down next to me. I looked down at my cup. Joey could tell I was upset.

"You okay?" He asked worried.

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's up?"

"I posted a video of announcing my pregnancy on my channel and I just checked it and..." I trailed off.

"Some rude comments I'm assuming?"

I nodded. "Yeah, rude comments. I don't know why... but they hurt and those people don't even know me."

"They are probably jealous." He said to me.

"Why would they be jealous?" I asked some what confused.

"Well for one you are Anthony Padilla's girlfriend... maybe wife soon." He poked me and I giggled.

"I don't know Joey..."

He shrugged. "Maybeeeeeee. Anyways you are also having his kid. Do you know how many girls would die or kill to be in your place? A lot."

"I know... it's just... people can be so mean sometimes."

He nodded. "I get what you mean."

I took a sip of my milk. "Anyways, why you up so early?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know... sunlight?"

I gave a small giggle. "Nice way to cheer me up."

"But it worked. " He pointed out.

I nodded again. "Yes it did."

**there is chapter 22 of "Our Miracle". hpoe you enjoyeedd! :D dont forget to take my poll on my profile(: i dont know if i'll beable to upload tomorow as I am going shopping with my momma for some graduation dresses(: lovee youu all byebyee!**


	23. Q&A

Kalel's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living room thinking about what Joey said. Are people actually jealous? I shrugged it. I was thinking about some of the questons that were asked. I've thought about it and I decided to do a Q&A about it. I wrote down 10 questionsto use in the Q&A. I hope Anthony wants to do it with me. Just as the thought passed. Anthony walked in.

"Hey babe." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. He sat down next to me.

"Hi. Can I ask you something?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Sure anything. What's up?"

"I was thinking about doing a Q&A based off some questions people asked on the video. Would you like to do it with me? Like old times?" I gave him a small smile.

He smiled back. "of course I would. When do you want to do it?" He asked me.

"Umm... how about you get changed and I'll set up everything?"

He nodded. "All right. Sounds like a plan." He got up, placing a small peck on my lips before running off into our bedroom to get changed, almost tripping on his way out. I laugh at his craziness.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

I just finished setting up when Anthony came back in.

"Ready?" He asked, sitting down next to where I was.

I nodded. "Yupp. Okay, we will switch off every question okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I pressed record on the camera.

_**Hello everyone! Kalel and my boyfriend Anthony here. If you are here, you probably saw the previous video about our huge news and if not there will be a link in the description below. I took 10 questions out from the comments and decided to answer some of them. Hopefully it will be one of your questions. All right, let's get started.**_

_**Question 1: Is it a boy or girl?**_

_**We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet. We didn't find out the sex of. We still need to talk about it.**_

_**Question 2: Padilla or Cullen?**_Anthony looked at me. I gave him a small smile and nod. He looked back at the camera. _**Baby Padilla.**_"I bet so many girls are screaming right now." I giggled.

_**Question 3: Will you guys get married now since you're expecting?**_

_**Uhhh I don't know... maybe sometime in the future...**_

_**Question 4: Will you show the baby on youtube?**_

_**Most likey, yes. We want to share our amazing miracle with you.**_Both Anthony and I smile.

**_Question 5: How did your parents react?_**

**_Ohh... uhh. Anthony's parents reacted fine, as did my mom. My dad though... different story. I'm not gonna go into complete detail but he wasn't exactly the happiest when he found out. We're okay now though... sorta._**

**_Question 6: Do Ian and Melanie know?_**

**_Yes they do. Actually Ian and Melanie were one of the forst to know. Kalel and Melanie actually went baby shopping a few weeks ago actually and bought a shit load of stuff for a girl. We don't even know if we are having a girl though so..._**

**_Question 7: Do the rest of the SmoshGames (DON't OWN) crew know?_**

**_Yes they do as well. They are super excited for the edition. Lasercorn and Jovenshire were literally jumping for joy when we told them._**I giggle at the memory.

_**Question 8: How far along are you Kalel?**_

_**Kalel is currently 14 weeks along.**_

_**Question 9: What were our reactions?**_

_**My reaction was "Holy crap, what is happening?" And in complete shock yet really happy.**_I smile at Anthony. _**My reaction was complete and utter shock, but when I finally snapped back into focus, I was extremely happy espcially when it would be with Kalel.**_He gives me a smile. I give him a peck on the cheek.

**_Last Question: Are you excited?_**

We both say in unison: _**Definently. (K) I have never been so happy before in my life. This is honeslty one of the best things that has ever happened to me. To us. (A) I now have two things to come home to. MY beautiful girlfriend and adorable son or daugher. This as well is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.**_

_**Thank you for watching! We will see you again soon. Probably with a bigger belly. Hope you enjoyed and we hope we answered you question. Bye everyone!**_I give a wave to the camera and stop recording.

"Well... that was fun." I said to him.

He nodded. "Yup. What do you want to do now?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't care... T.V.?"

We spent the rest of the day watching reruns of televison shows, just enjoying each other's company... Peace and Content... For now...

**hope you enjoyed chapter 23 of "Our Miracle". I don't know if Ic an upload tomorrow because since school is ending (Or is over for some... :( ) I have finals to study for (BORING). I will try to upload as much as I can and don't worry I'll be here for most of the summer! Don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me. I'm always here! :D**


	24. Maternity&Baby Shopping

Anthony's P.O.V.

I look down to see Kalel has fallen asleep on me. I smiled at how cute she looked. I look at the clock. 10:37. I guess I'll put her to bed. I lift her up bridal style and carry her back to our room. She changed into sweats before we layed down. I pull the cover over her and kissed her forhead. I turn out the light and close the door behind me. I sigh and start towards the kitchen. I hear the front door open and see Joey walk in.

"Hey dude." I said as I sat down.

"Hey." He put down his jacket and sat down across from me.

"Kalel and I did the Q&A."

He nodded. "I saw. Cute answers. Baby Padilla. Awww."

I chuckled. "Yup. Baby Padilla." I repeated after him.

We spent about another 10 minutes talking before I said goodnight and headed off to bed. I got changed and got in next to Kalel. She snuggled up next to me and I put my arms around her. I soon fell asleep.

~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~

Kalel is now at 15 weeks pregnant. People keep asking new questions about the pregnancy and others, well... let's just say people aren't true smoshers. Her stomach is starting to expand and she is complaining about her clothes starting to not fit. At the moment, she is on the phone with Melanie.

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

Kalel came out with her bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Maternity shopping with Mel. I need new clothes."

"When will you be back?"

She shrugged. "Who knows with Melanie. I'll call you."

I nodded and heard a car honk. "Is that her?"

She nodded now. "Yup." She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said and closed the door behind her.

What to do...

Kalel's P.O.V.

"Hey Mel."

"Hey Kal. Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yup, let's go."

We head of in the direction of the outlets **(DON'T OWN)**. We talk along the way.

We arrive 10 minutes later, both of our walets filled. "Let's get shopping!" Melanie said excitingly. I giggled at her excitness.

We walk into this huge store where maternity clothes are EVERYWHERE. Melanie picks out legit the cutest outfits ever. I try on more clothes and buy some of what I chose. We left there and went into a baby store. Melanie has a great sense in style. She picked out the cutest pairs of shoes ever, onsies**(A/N: I think I spelled that wrong... whoops.)**, bottles, diapers. Our cart was filled with baby stuff. We check out and pack the car. I only then realize that 4 hours had passed by.

"Want to get some lunch?" Melanie asked me as she closed the trunk.

I nodded. "Sure. We can go to the Subway**(DON'T OWN) **that is right there. You want?"

"Yup. I'm starved. Let's go!"

"Wait!" She stopped. "I'm paying this time."

"But..." I cut her off.

"No buts. I say that and it is final. And you know not to mess with an pregnant woman." I gave her a warning look.

She held her hands up in defeat. "Okay okay. But only this once."

"Maybe..." Withthat, we went off to eat. We talked about the baby and the pregnancy and about Ian and Anthony. Just having girl time and having fun.

We got back into the car a half an hour later. "That was fun." I said, buckling my seatbelt.

"Definently. Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

We were talking until about another 10 minutes when...

"AHHHHH! MELANIE! LOOK OUT!" I screamed...

But it was too late...

**Ooooooo... what happened? find out in the next chapter of "Our Miracle" hope you enjoyed. i might write another chapter just because i have a great idea... you probably hate me for leaving you like this... Sowwyyy :D**


	25. Never To Forget

Kalel's P.O.V.

"AHHH!" Boom.

I felt a huge force push against me. Darkness took over. My eyes started to open, blurry at first. I adjusted my eyes. I look over at Melanie, she is awake. Thank God. She looks over at me.

"Kal, are you okay?" She asked panickly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Holy crap! Where did that car come from?"

"I-I don't know." We then hear sirens. I only then notice I'm bleeding. Losing consiousness...

Anthony's P.O.V.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

A was dozing away on the couch when the phone goes off. I groan and get up to the answer up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Mr. Anthony Padilla?" A man said on the other line.

I was confused. Why was calling me? "Yes this he. Who is this?"

"Hello Mr. Padilla. I'm Aaron Greyson, doctor at California Hospital**(Is that even...? i don't know. i don't live in CA)**, we are calling about your girlfriend... Kalel Cullen. Is that right?"

I started to panick a bit. "Why?! What's happened to her?! Is she and the baby all right?!" I went into full panick mode.

"Mr. Padilla, I must ask you to calm down. We have Ms. Cullen here with her friend Melanie I believe. They were in a car wreck."

"I'm on my way." Withthat, I slammed down the phone, grabbed my car keys, and run out the door. I let the tears fall and put my head on the steering wheel. Dear God, let them be okay...

~~~~~At The Hospital~~~~~

I walk up to the front desk, my eyes a bit blurry from crying. She looked up at me.

"May I help you sir?" She smiled politely at me.

"Yes please, my girlfriend and her friend were brought here after being in a car accident."

"What are their names?" She asked me patiently.

"Kalel Cullen and Melanie Moat."

"Ah, yes they are being examined right now. One second please." She picked up the phone. "I have an Anthony Padilla here for Kalel Cullen and Melanie Moat... Okay... Thank you... Bye." She hung up. "If you wait one moment, someone is coming to bring you to them."

I nodded. "Thank you."

~~~~~About 30 Seconds Later~~~~~

A doctor comes walking down the hallway. "Mr. Padilla?"

I look up and wipe my eyes. "That's me. Are they all right?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and I sighed with some what relief. "Yes, all three of them are all right. Would you like to see them?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Right this way."

He led me to a room. First I spoke to Melanie. I was there for about 5 minutes before she said she was going to call Ian. I then rushed over to Kalel's room.

I walk in to see Kalel holding her some what big stomach. I run over to her, embracing her.

"Oh Kalel... are you all right? I was so worried about you and the baby and-" She cut me off.

"Anthony! Feel." She took my hand to her stomach and sure enough... I felt the baby pushed against my hand. I let out a huge grin, tears still falling down my face.

"Is that? What I think it is?" I asked her. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's our baby. Our baby. I love you." She said smiling though her tears.

I look up at her and smile. "I love you too." I lean up and kiss her on the lips. Hands still on our baby.

**i had flashbacks writing the car accident... mine was brutal... stupid bast*** who left me with those injuries... anywayy... thanks for reading, maybe a new chapter tomroowww... dont knoww :) P.S. No hate toward Melanie and Kalel. I 3333333 them bothhhh :D Don't forget to take my poll, it's on my profilee! :)**


	26. Hospital

Kalel's P.O.V.

Anthony and I spoke to Ian once he got here. Melanie was discharged and as of right now, all 4 of us are sitting in my hospital room. They want to keep me in because I'm pregnant and they want to keep an eye on the baby.

"You have no idea how scared I got when I got that phone call." Anthony stated.

"Again, I really am sorry you guys. I didn't even see the car." Melanie said. I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Mel, don't worry. Both the baby and I are fine. Don't blame yourself. The car came out of nowhere." I said to her. She still seemed unsure.

"Are you sure? I just can't-" I cut her off.

"Yes Melanie, I'm sure."

"Yeah Mel. It wasn't your fault." Ian said. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She gave a small smile. "Thanks you guys."

We talked about life, the baby, shopping, youtube, etc. They all had to leave when visiting hours were over. No matter how hard Anthony tried... they wouldn't let him stay.

"I'm only one phone call away. Don't hesitate to call me okay?" He told me nervously.

I nodded and smiled a little bit. "Okay. I love you."

He gave me a weak smile. "I love you too." He gave me a kiss on the lips and forehead. He drifted his head down to my stomach.

"You be good for mommy okay?" He said to my stomach. I giggled at his silliness **(sorry, don't know how to spell it.)**. He kissed my stomach.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"First thing you will see is most likey my face tomorrow when you wake up."

"Is that a promise?" I asked teasingly.

"Definently." He leans over and kisses my head again. "Bye baby."

"Bye."

He walks out of the room, closing the door behind him. I sigh and lay down. I lay there thinking about our baby. I smile at the thought of being a mommy. I close my eyes and sigh in content. I soon fall asleep.

**i'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't uploaded in a few days! i was busy saturday with physical therapy then i went out with a few friends and today my godmother's son came over around 2 and it's 10... he just left. and i had my older sister's soccer gamee (they wonn! Woohooo lol). again super sorry for not uploading!**

**i have two more full days of school then i have finals wednesday to tuesday (kill me now) and i have my graduation dance on friday then i'm graduating on wednesday (june 19th). so there may not be too many chapters this week and a half because i'll be studying for finals (BOOOO!). expect like 10 chapters once school is out and many moree! stay tuned! :D**

**and i have a question for you all. i know Kalel didn't give birth yet... she will soon. once the baby is born, i was thinking about ending the story, so here is my question... Do you want a sequel to 'Our Miracle'? i'll have a poll on my profile so check it out! :D P.S. sorry for the short chapter! i have school tomorrow. (I know terrible excuse, but my mom is nagging me to go to sleep.)**


	27. What If?

Anthony's P.O.V.

I arrive home from the hospital. I didn't want to leave Kalel alone especially after what happened. Of course I don't blame Melanie. Nobody does... only herself. I shrugged. As long as the three of them are okay, that's all that matters. I walk into the house and place my keys on the table. I take off my jacket and hang it up in the closet. I take off my shoes and leave them on a mat by the front door. I watch some TV for about a half hour. I turn off the TV and walk down the hallway of our room. I stop in my tracks in front of one particular room. I put my hand on the knob and turn the handle. I push open the door and walk in. I was met with white walls. The first thing I notice is two sonograms on the baby's dresser. I walk over to it and pick them both up. I hold them next to each other. There isn't much of a difference. I stare at them for another few seconds before setting them back down. I walk over to the rocking chair and sit down.

I never told anyone this... not even Kalel and I feel bad... I have doubts.

I have doubts about this. So many 'what ifs' run through my head. What if the baby hates me? What if I'm a terrible father? What if Kalel leaves me? What if... what if... I lose them both? I don't want to think about it. I put my head in my hands and try to away the thoughts. I get up and turn off the light. I close the door and head for our room. A night without Kalel... Wish me luck.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I wake up at 8:30 am exactly. I'm surprised that I actually fell asleep at all. I was tossing and turning until 2 am. I sit up and yawn. I then smile realizing I get to see Kalel. I get out of bed and go into the kitchen to eat something. I ake some toast and pour a cup of milk. After I finish eating, I hop in the shower. I get changed, fix my hair, pack a bag for Kalel and put on my shoes. I grab my keys and walk out the door. I get in the car and start the engine. Kalel... here I come.

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

I arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later. I went striaght to Kalel's room. I notice she is still asleep. I set down the bag and sit down in the chair next to her. I wait for her to wake up... I still can't shake the 'what ifs'. They will haunt me. I will speak to Kalel about it... soon.

**Here is the next chapter of 'Our Miracle'. As i said in previous chapters, i have my finals for the next week sooooo sowwy! believe me, id rather write chapters. i'll upload as much as i can :D don't forget to take my poll! :D**

**If you were wondering, the month right now in the story is the Beginning of February. Kalel is currently at 15 weeks. She will give birth at 40-which is between the months of July and August. Just a heads up(:**

**Sorry for so many notes but... if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry! i was listening to music while writing this and i tend to either write what i hear or lose the thought completely :/ i know im not the only one... i hope at least lol(:**


	28. It's Not Your Fault

Kalel's P.O.V.

I wake up to see Anthony watching the television. I sit up and he turns his head to look at me. He gave me a smile.

"Hey sleepy head. How are you feeling?" He asked me, grabbing my hand.

"Fine I guess. My head hurts a bit though now. I guess all the excitement caused me not to feel it too much." I said bringing my free hand up to my head.

"Yeah... I guess so. I'm so glad you both are okay. I don't know what I would do without either of you." I gave him a small smile.

"Ditto to you... How Melanie?" I asked curiously.

"She's fine. She still thinks it's her fault for you being in here though. We try to tell her it isn't but Melanie Moat doesn't listen. Sounds like somebody else I might now." He said teasingly.

I gave a small giggle and rolled my eyes playfully. "It's not her fault though. Niether of us saw the car until it was too late."

He shrugged. "I know. Red lights are there for a reason and some people are just stupid and... and dumb and basically don't pay attention. It's not fair when they cause it and other people get hurt because of it." Anthony said to me.

I nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

We continued talking when Anthony asked me to talk about something 'important'. Of course I got worried instantly.

"What's wrong Anthony?"

He looked down. "I uh... What... what if... I'm a terrible father?"

I widened my eyes in shock. My mouth fell agap. I was completely shocked. "What?"

"What... what if I'm a terrible father?" He asked now looking at me with fear and sadness in his eyes.

"Anthony Padilla! You will not think of such thing. You will be an AMAZING father. Don't let anyone else tell you different."

"I... I don't know. I promised I would protect you... and now you're in the hospital and-" I cut him off.

"Nobody had any control of what happened yesterday. Nobody blames you. You couldn't control it. You weren't even there."

"Exactly! I wasn't there... to prtect you. To save you. I failed."

"ANTHONY PADILLA. You did not FAIL me. You could NEVER fail me." He looked down in shame and I sighed. "Anthony, I love you for you. You couldn't help even if you wanted to. But look at me now. I'm safe and sound. Here with you and our baby and that is ALL that matters. To me at least."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I know you are." I gave him a small smile. "I love you. I always will."

"Ditto but to you both." He smiled back. He leaned in and I met him halfway. We kiss passionately. We pull back when we hear a knock on the door.

**Who is at the door? Find out in the next chapter of "Our Miracle" :D**

**Back in the beginning when I wrote about people being stupid and everything... If you read my previous chapter... I think like 25 or 26 I said I was in a car accident and the injuries I said the man 'had' caused... I'm still suffering today... phyiscally and emotionally**

**Some people may not care and if you don't, click out, I don't want to bore you with what happened over a year ago. Here is what happened (I don't want to go into full detail about it... sorry, bad memories):**

**My father and I were on our way to some place where my mom and sisters were. When we entered the town of the place we were going... some man blew a stop sign and my dad t-boned him. It wasn't my dad's fault bc we had the right of way. the man was 100% responsible for the injuries I got. I was rushed to the hospital and I got i think it was... 11 stitches in my mouth (Gahh i hated those!). I know for the people who are still reading this want to know my injuries (Or i think you do...), so here they are:**

**I broke my nose.**

**I had burns all over my face from the airbag.**

**I have this huge scar on my cheek. (It's faded a lot since it was over a year ago but if you look close, you can see it.)**

**My face was super swollen. (heres a bit of a 'fun fact', the airbag came out at 245 mph... i know... ouch.)**

**Now here are the 2 HUGE injuries I got...**

**Part of my front jaw and my two front teeth got knocked out. I need to get surgerIES. I need to get reconstructive jaw surgery(Jaw replacement. Being rebuilt) and implant surgery. Honestly... I'm scared shi*tless. I'm only 14 and I was 12 when it all happened. I just saw my surgeon on Friday, the 31st and he told me I can't get my surgeries yet. Of course i was upset, I mean, who wouldnt be? I have to wait ANOTHER summer. (If you're wondering why, my orthodontist didn't put on my upper braces in time:/) I just want it done already.**

**I was lucky (sorta) when it happened because my school district was on winter break. I returned to school about 3 days after everyone else. I returned without my fake teeth. The first day, I was attacked (not literally lol) by my friends. They gave me cards and told me to get better. I felt loved (:D). I left school early the next day. When I was at my locker, I asked my friend to wish me luck and everything and this girl was standing there with a few of her friends. She said this in some sort of whisper: "You see that girl? She has no teeth"... I wanted to punch her (I was upset, can you blame me?) I'm am a really sensitive person... always have been. I left with tears. I wiped them away before I got to the nurses office for my dad to see. The main thing is... she judged me and she doesn't know what I went through and she doesn't know what I still go through. **

**I know there was no point in telling you my problems... im sorry if i wasted your time :(. I just thought you would want to know how I have a connection with the previous chapters. Soo... there is my story(: Please don't judge me. I had no control... and sorry f I made you upset, i tend to do that with my story.. Sooooooooooooo hopeeee you enjoyedd! stay tuned! :D**


	29. Home Sweet Home

Anthony's P.O.V.

We pull away to hear knocking on the door. The person walks in... It was Kalel's nurse.

She gave a smile. "Ms. Cullen, you are now allowed to go home." I see Kalel's face light up with delight. "You just need to fill out these forms and you're home free." I see her face die a bit down, still excited though. They nurse hands Kalel the clipboard. "Just give these to the lady at the front desk okay?" We both give a nod. She says goodbye and walks out. Kalel sighs.

"I hate paper work. It's so stupid!" She said in frustration.

"Once you finish, the sooner we can go home." I said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"I know I know, you're right." She picks up the pen and starts filling it out.

~~~~~5 Minutes of filling out Paper Work Later~~~~~

She sets down the pen and sighs with relief. "Finally! Done!... Now let's go!" She gets up. "Did you bring me a spare pair of clothes?"

I nodded. "Yep. In the bag a brought you." I pick up the bag and hand it to her. "Here."

"Thank you babe." She gave me a smile and a peck on the cheek. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She came out 5 minutes later, freshly dressed. She gives me a smile. I smile back.

"Ready?" I ask her.

She nods. "yep. Let's go."

I grab her bag and she takes her discharge papers and we walk out the door. We walk to the front desk and hand in the forms. The woman at the front was different from the one yesterday. She is giving me one of those 'lust' looks. Quite honestly. I'm creeped out by it. Kalel took notice.

"Hey, woman! Patient over here." Kalel said annoyed.

The woman looks at her in fury. "What?!"

"If you haven't noticed, this is MY boyfriend, kay? Eyes and hands off."

The woman snarled. "Name?"

"Kalel, Kalel Cullen." She said coldly. I just stood there, uncomfortable and speechless. Damn, my girl can bite.

The woman typed something and a piece of paper printed. She legit ripped it from the printer. "Here." She said harshly.

I still stood there, astonished.

"Thank you." Kalel took the paper. "Come on Anthony. Let's go." She grabbed my hand a literally dragged me out.

~~~~~At Home~~~~~

Kalel and I were cuddled up on the sofa watching _'Cinderella'_ on blu-ray**(DON'T OWN). **

"It's so good to be out of that place. I hate hospitals." She feel a shiver run down her back of disgust.

"I know babe, I do too. But you are home now. Where both of you belong." I put my hand on her stomach where I feel a little flutter against my hand. Kalel puts her hand on top of mine. We smile at wach other and kiss passionatly.

"I love you. And daddy loves you." I kissed her stomach.

She giggled. "We love daddy too."


	30. The Phone Call

**(A/N I know Anthony's brothers are like 5-15 years younger than him but... I'm adding them in the sorty for like a chapter or 2 and Kevin is 19. Matthew is 15. I honestly don't know their real ages that is why I changed them also because... well... you'll find out in this chapter(: Oh and P.S. Kalel is 24 now and Anthony is 25 still.)**

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was sitting the livingroom. Kalel was out to lunch with Melanie and Mari. I was super bored. I was channel surfing when my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and look at the name. _'Kevin'_. I was confused and curious why my brother... **(A/N remember when I said I didn't divorce Anthony parents? Kevin and Matt are blood related siblings. Biological kids to Anthony's mom and dad. just thought I'd put that out there in case you forgot.)** was calling me. I stopped questioning and answered the phone.

"Hey Kev. What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Hey bro. We heard about you and Kalel. Sorry about your parents, well her parents... and congrats!" I smile.

"Thank dude. Does Matt know?"

"Yeah. He is actually sitting right here. He says congrats also."

"Wait so... did mom tell you or did the video of Kalel?" I was curious on how they found out.

"Well... both. We found the video and we asked mom about it."

"Aww dude, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. It has just been so hectic the last few weeks and... I'm sorry."

"Dude, don't worry about it. Honestly I don't blame you."

I smiled in relief. "Thank you bro. You have no idea how much better I feel now."

I could tell he smiled over the phone. "Nah. Don't worry about it but anyways the MAIN reason I called is, can Matt and I come over for a visit for like a week or 2?"

"Um... Kalel isn't home right now and I need to discuss it with her. I'm 99% sure she would allow you both, but I'll call her and call you back. Is that okay?"

"Sure dude. Call me right back. I need to talk to about something."

"Okay. Bye Kev." I hung up and dialed Kalel's number.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe. Uh Kevin just called me and asked if him and Matt can come and spend a week or 2 here in California. Is that okay? I wanted to check with you first." I asked hopeful.

She took a second to answer me. "Of course. Do you want to put them in the guest room? Do you think they would mind sharing a room?"

I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I don't think they will care. Thanks babe." I smiled over the phone.

"It's no problem. I love your brothers as if they are my own. Do they know about the baby though?"

"Yeah. They saw your video then Kev asked mom about it and she told them about what happened."

"They aren't mad though, right?" She asked some what fearfully.

"No, they are completely fine with it. They said they understand why... I'll call Kev back and let them know. Thanks babe."

"It's no problem again." I could tell she gave a smile over the phone as well.

"So... how is the shopping going?" I asked.

"Pretty good. We bought a lot of maternity clothing... and baby clothing. She keeps on buying baby girl stuff. Both of them."

"We don't know what we are having though. We decided on keeping it a surprise." **(That is what you guys voted) **

"I know but remember what I said? This is Melanie Moat and Mari Takahashi we are talking about..."

"Good point." I heard her giggle which made me smile.

"Babe I got to go. Mel and Mari are literally trying to drag me to another store."

I gave a chuckle. "Have fun babe. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll text you when we are finally done."

I hung up and called Kevin back.

"About time. Geez." Kevin said.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "Kalel is fine with it. When you coming?"

"Tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, just call me when you guys land."

"Okay. Thanks dude. We owe you."

"Why do you want to come anyways?"

"I uh I'll tell you tomorrow or whenever. Okay thanks again bye!" He hung up before I could say anything else.

"Okay then."

**what are Kevin and Matt hiding from Anthony? Find out in the next chapter 30 of 'Our Miracle'**

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile! Byebyee love you all :D**


	31. Arrival

Kalel's P.O.V.

"So, what did Anthony want?" Mari asked me as we sat down on a park bench.

"Matt and Kevin want to come visit Anthony and I for a few weeks."

"Why?" Melanie furrowed her brows.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Anthony just called and asked."

They nod. "Okay." They both say in unison. We all burst into laughter.

We calm down a moment later and then we look at each other and start laughing again.

~~~~~A Few Moments Later~~~~~

"Hey guys. I should get going. It's almost 5."

"Bye momma." Melanie said jokingly. I giggled.

"Yes. By mommy." Mari then said.

"Bye guys. I'll call you."

I walk into the parking lot. I locate my car and get in. I pull out of my spot and start driving home.

~~~~~At Home~~~~~

I walk through the fron door. "Babe?" I call into the house.

Anthony walks through the door, a smile on his face. I match his smile. He walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

"How was shopping... and lunch?"

"Good. My feet hurt though." I look down at my rather swollen feet.

"Then let me take you off your feet."

I looked at him quite confused. He bends over, puts his arms under my legs and picks me up bridal style. I let out a shriek.

"CRAP! ANTHONY!" He just chuckled. He placed me down on the couch and I foled my arms, pouting. "I could've walked you know."

"Nope... your feet are super swollen and I'm going to help them go down a bit." He sits down next to me, pulls my foot up and starts massaging my feet. I'm not going to lie... it felt heavenly, I even let out a bit of a moan.

Anthony just chuckled. "Enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "Every bit of it... Thank you." I smiled in content.

~~~~~A Few Moments Of Silence Later~~~~~

"When are your brothers coming?" I asked out of nowhere.

"Kevin said tomorrow."

"Why so quickly? Is something wrong?" I was worried.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Kevin hung up the phone before I could say anything else."

"That's strange."

"What is?" Joes asked coming up the stairs.

"My brothers are coming to visit and we wanted to know why but Kevin hung up the phone before I could question."

"That is strange." Joey said sitting down on the recliner. **(A/N It's a chair in case you didn't know(: ) **"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow. They are going to call me when they are here." Anthony said.

"Do they know...?" Joey asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

"Kalel?" Anthony said to me.

"Yeah?" I said from the livingroom.

"I'm going to get them. Let's go."

~~~~~In the Car~~~~~

"Is their flight in?" Joey asked.

"Yeah... Let's go." Anthony said pulling out of the drive-way.

~~~~~At the Airport~~~~~

"Look! There they are." Joey said.

Kevin and Matt came over to us with their bags. "Hey guys." Kevin said.

"Hey bro." Anthony gave hugs to both of them, as did I and Joey. "Ready to go?" I asked them.

They both nodded. "Yup. Let's go."

~~~~~Back at the house~~~~~

"So is there any particular reason you hung up on me when I was trying to ask you something last night?" Anthony raised his eyebrows at Kevin.

"Well I... you see..." He trailed off, nervously. His hands were rubbing the back of his neck... that definently reminds me of Anthony.

"You see... what?"

**what was Kevin going to say? Find out in chapter 32 of 'Our Miracle' :D**


	32. The Reason

Anthony's P.O.V.

"Well... mom and dad have been fighting and I mean every. waking. moment." Kevin said.

"Fighting? About what?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Well, every night dad comes home super later, and I mean super late, like 2 or 3 am. Mom is always yelling at him for not spending any time with us and how he always smells like alcohol."

"Since when does dad drink?" My dad was NEVER a drinker.

Kevin shrugged. "He says 'work is too hard to handle' or something like that. It came to a point that dad just wouldn't come home at all anymore."

"Is he home now?" Kalel asked.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, he came home last night as we were leaving. We stayed at a hotel last night so we wouldn't hear them."

"Wait... do mom and dad know you are both here?" I asked.

"No." Matt said. Kalel and I's widened.

"MATT!" Kevin screamed.

"What do you mean 'no'?!" Oh crap, if mom found out they were here without her knowing...

"No no they do know... just no yet." Kevin looked away.

"Do you know she will do to you let alone me?!"

I see him flinch. "What would she do to you?"

"Kevin, understand, even though I don't live under the same roof and I'm 25, whenever mom gets mad... it's a whole other story." Just on cue, my cell phone rings on the dining room table. Kalel walks over to it. She gave me a llok telling me who it was. She picked it up and handed it back over to me. I sigh and read it. _'Mom' _Crap...

I answer. "Hello?"

"Anthony! I can't find Matt and Kevin anywhere! What-what-" Man was she frantic.

"Mom, mom! Calm down. They are right here." I look at them both, their heads down.

"WHAT?! Why are they in California?! I was having a panic attack!" She shrieked in my ear. I shake my head and look at them. I storm out of the room on the phone with my mom.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I watch as Anthony slams the door shut to our room. I see the boys flinch.

"First day in and we are already being yelled at." Matt said.

"Maybe we wouldn't be if you opened your mouth." Kevin said rudely to Matt.

"Hey! Kevin that is no way to speak to your brother!" I said to Kevin.

"But it's true Kalel!"

"Trust me, the last thing you want to do now is infuriate or upset a pregnant woman. Even though Matt said those things, you should be happy he told us in the first place or else your mom, dad, Anthony and I would be after you. You shouldn't hide things from your family Kevin." I said more calmly.

For a 19 year old, he was acting like he was 7. "It's still not fair."

"Life isn't always fair Kevin."

* * *

**And now I'm going to stop... I can't think of anything else... I know sad :( Sorry for the shortness (I say that alot)**

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profilee!**

**Note: I will most likely not be able to post a chapter tomorrow or Wednesday. I will be super busy with my family and graduation and all that crap... Sowwy :( I'll be back Thursday hopefully if my brain doesn't hate me! :D**

**Look out for a chapter of 'Watch Your Back' soon. :D**


	33. The Nightmare

Anthony's P.O.V.

I finished on the phone with my mom. I told her about Matt and Kevin and everything that happened. She just sighed and asked if they could still stay there and she will deal with them when they came back. I was fine with it. As of right now, Matt and Kevin went out to the store because they forgot some things back at their home. I was editing our new SMOSH **(DON'T OWN) **video. Kalel was taking a nap on the bed right next to me. Buki is under her arm. Joey is out with some friends. I sigh and put away the computer. I look at Kalel, her belly stcking out of her shirt. I put my hand on her somach and feel the baby kicking. I smile. I wonder if you are a boy or girl... I guess we will find out soon.

~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~

Kalel is now at 16 weeks. She wanted to do an update to Youtube**(DON'T OWN)** and she wants me to join her. I don't mind. Matt and Kevin are in the living room playing on the Wii U**(DON'T OWN)**. Kalel is setting up the camera. She sets it a little farther away so people could see her face and part of her bulging stomach. I sit down on one of the two chairs. She hits record and sits down next to me.

**_Hello Everyone! I've kept to my promise to update so here we are! Currently, I am at 16 weeks so we are getting closer. Are you excited? I know we are. I set up the camera a little farther back then usual. I didn't know if you could tell or not. So, here is my baby belly at 16 weeks._**She stands up to show it in full view. _**Here it is. I know it's a little hard to see but don't worry, when I post my next update, I will most likey have a bigger belly. To answer some of the questions we couldn't answer last time because we didn't have answers... we have some answers now. Okay, you guys asked if we were having a boy or girl. We decided we are going to keep it a surprise to make it extra special.**_

She went on with the video for another 6 or 7 minutes answering questions we couldn't last time.

_**We need to go now but tomorrow stay tuned because we will be doing a vlog for a day. So... bye everyone!**_We waved into the camera. She got up and stopped recording.

"Okay, I'm going to edit this and put it up."

I nod. "Want help?"

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I think I can handle it. Will you do me a favor though?"

I nod. "Sure, anything."

"I forgot to bring in a few bags from the car. Can you get them for me please?"

I smile and nod.

"Thank you."

"Anywhere specific you want them?"

She shook her head. "No, anywhere is fine." She picked up her camera and started walking toward our room, Buki right on her trail.

I unlock and open the door. I put on my sweatshirt and walk out the door, closing the screen one behind me. I walk over to Kalel's car and open the hatch **(other word for back or trunk)** of the car. I see a few bags there, assuming they were the ones she was talking about, I take them. I close the hatch and walk back into the house, locking the door after I put the bags down. I put them on the dining room table for her to see them easily. I walk into the living room to see Matt and Kevin still playing on the Wii U.

"Having fun?" I laugh when they jump about 4 feet out of their seats.

"Dude, not cool!" Kevin said.

I shrugged and sat down on the recliner chair and pull it back.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"We're going to head to bed. Night dude." Matt said.

"Night." I got up and went into our bedroom. Kalel is already sound asleep. I get changed and get into bed with her. I yawn and soon fall asleep.

_**~~~~~Anthony's Dream~~~~~**_

_**"Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor cried.**_

_**I lean over and kiss Kalel's head. She looked at me. "You did it baby! We have a girl!" I said to her, happy tears falling down my face.**_

_**She nods and her head falls back against the pillows. Her eyes drift closed. Her breathing starts to slow. Doctors aren't noticing...**_

_**"Kalel?" I shake her. She isn't moving. "KALEL?!" Still doctors don't notice. What is happening?! "KALEL! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I start panicking, now doctors notice. They start working on her, trying to get her to wake up. **_

_**~~~~~10 Mintues Later~~~~~**_

_**"I'm sorry, but there is no more we can do. She is gone. The cause was she lost way to much blood. Again, I'm truely sorry for your loss." The doctor said and walked out. I fall to my knees next to her, crying my eyes out. My one true love... gone. I only have one thing to live for now...**_

_**I hear crying. And it isn't my own. I get up and walk over to the thing that the baby was in (A/N Sorry forgot the name... anyone tell me?). I take my first real look of her. I feel this emotion of protectivness and security when I looked into her identical brown eyes. I promise to protect her. I lift her up and hold her in my arms.**_

_**"Nobody will touch you ror hurt you... I promise." I whispered to her, my tears still falling. I kiss her forehead as a knock was heard on the door. **_

_**"Excuse me, sorry to interupt but uh... the baby needs a name." The nurse said.**_

_**I look back down at the baby and one name has never left my mind. "Kalel... Kalel Padilla. That is her name."**_

_**The nurse nods and leaves the room. I look back down at her. "I love you baby girl. Don't leave me too."**_

Kalel's P.O.V.

I was awoken by the sound of someone crying. I realize it is Anthony. I look at the clock, _'4:52 am'._

"Anthony?" I shook him. He shot up. Crying and shaking. "Anthony?" I asked again. He looked at me and gripped me and pulled me into a super tight hug. He is crying into my neck. I wrap my arms around him and let him cry until he finally calms down.

"Anthony? What's the matter?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it. Please, don't make me talk about it." He begged.

I looked at him a bit shocked and confused but I didn't question it. "Okay." We layed back down, his grip never leaving. I stayed awake until he went back to sleep. I look at the clock, _5:03 am'. _I'll sleep a bit longer. I snuggle a bit more into his chest and let sleep take over.

* * *

**So... what do you think? I thought in the dream it would be cute to give her Kalel's name... sorry if you don't like it :( anyway, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to take my poll on my profile! Don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me, I'm always here! :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes! okay now... byebyee**


	34. Vlog

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning, still in his grip. I tried to get out of his grip. After a few tries, I finally manage to get up. He rolls over and falls back asleep. I'm still puzzled about what happened last night. I've never seen him cry and shake so much. I'll see how he is today and if it affects him at all or anything, but now I really need to pee... I walk into our bathroom and turn on the light. When I finish, I wash my hands and open the door, turning off the light. My stomach grumbles. Mmm I want food. I make my way towards the kitchen to make eggs. Oh how I crave those so much now... Right in the middle of cooking, I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist and face in my neck. I realize it's Anthony.

"Morning." He mumbled into my neck.

"Morning. Want some breakfast?" I asked him.

"Sure." He kisses my cheek and walks to the fridge to get more eggs.

~~~~~After Breakfast~~~~~

"Kalel?"

I look up. "Yeah?"

"About last night... sorry for waking you. The dre- nightmare I was having... just felt so real and... I couldn't control my emotions here and-" I cut him off.

I smile. "Anthony, don't worry about. I'm here to love and comfort you, okay? Don't think you are a bother with it."

He nods. "Thank you for... for just being you." He smiled at me.

I smile back. "Anytime babe."

He leans over and pecks my lips. He takes our dishes into the kitchen. I sigh and sit back. "If only you would tell me." I whispered to myself.

~~~~~1 Hour Later~~~~~

Joey, Meghan, Anthony and I are getting ready to go out to the mall to buy some things just for fun. Joey and Anthony will probably wander off into a video game store and Meghan and I will probably be in a jewelry store or somewhere like that.

"Ready?" Anthony asked the 3 of us.

"Yup." We all said in unison. We look at each other and laugh.

~~~~~At the Mall~~~~~

"Joey and I are going to go head into that store right there. Where will you be?" Anthony said.

"In the Disney store." Meghan and I giggled.

"Okay then." Joey said. Meghan and I just laughed.

"Where do you want to meet?" Joey asked.

"How about the middle fountain?" Meghan asked.

"At 3?" I added in. **(A/N It is 11am)**

Anthony and Joey nodded. "Sounds good."

And we head off our separate ways.

_**Hi guys! Meghan and I here, and we are at the**_** mall.** I show my phone the mall. **_Anthony and Joey are here too but the ventured off into random stores. Meghan and I are shopping in the Disney store._**"Kalel, look at this!" Meghan said to me. "Awww, imagine if you and Anthony had a girl." She help up a cinderella dress. "It would be Anthony's little princess." I giggled and brought the camera back to me. _**Anthony's little princess eh? Yeah, I could just tell all ready, if we have a girl, Anthony will be wrapped around her finger instantly.**_"Definently, like that." Meghan said, snapping her fingers to make the point. I stop recording and put my phone away. We put the dress back and buy little things from the store. Once we paid, we went into _Pandora._ I pulled out my phone again. _**Look at this charm Meghan showed me. Should I get it?**_"Of course you should! Pandora charms hold unforgettable memories remember? Baby equals unforgettabled memory." Meghan said. I'm still holding the cameras view of the baby charm on display. _**All right guys... I'm getting it. I'll surprise Anthony with it.**_I put my phone away and ask for the charm. I pay for it and we leave the store.

"Want lunch? It's 12:04." I said to Meghan.

She nods. "Sure."

~~~~~Lunch~~~~~

**_Okay guys look at how amazingly delicious this is. I can't wait to eat this. Yummy!_**We spend more time looking around the mall, vlogging in each store we go in. We got mani-pedis done. More maternity clothing for when my stomach gets even bigger. We met back up with Anthony and Joey. We all pack up the car with our bags and head home.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

We unloaded the car after dropping Meghan off back at her place. We carry all of our stuff in and place it in our rooms. Anthony went to give Matt and Kevin some things he bought for them that they requested. I went to edit the vlog for today and upload it to YouTube. I finally finished just in time for Anthony telling us dinner was ready and I was glad because I was starved! FOOD!

* * *

**And I'm ending it here! mmm food.. i loveeeeeeeeeeee food :D**

**Hello Everyonee! How are you? I'm great :D So... I've thought about doing a marathon of chapters. How many you wonder? SEVEN! Yes I said 7. No... I'm not crazy... well maybe a bit XD. I'm in the writing mood and I've got some ideas for the chapters and it is all planned out. I'm sorry of they will be short or anything but you will get more than one or two to read so that's good... I guess... :P. BYEbyeeee**

**[1 of 7]**


	35. 18 Weeks

Kalel's P.O.V.

~~~~~2 Weeks Later~~~~~

I need to make an appointment with my doctor for our 18th week check up with the baby. Anthony hasn't had any more of those nightmares so that's good. He has been a bit more clingy now but I assume that is normal... I think that is normal... right? Nevermind, anyways, I walk into the kitchen to grab one of our house phones. Anthony is filming a SMOSH video right now. Joey is downstairs in his room playing '_Hungercraft'. _I dial the number of the hospital and wait for an answer. A woman answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I am calling to make an appointment with Dr. Davis."

"Name please?"

"Kalel Cullen."

"Okay, he has free appointments for today at 1:30, 4:00, and 6:30. Any good time for you?"

"Uh... 4:00 is okay."

"All right. Your appointment today with Dr. Davis is at 4:00."

"All right. Thank you."

"Goodbye." And we hung up.

I look over at the stove clock. _'11:49'._ Let's go play with Buki.

I walk into the living room and see Buki laying there. Of course with her all time favorite toy. I pick it up and start spinning it in circles. I laugh as she follows it like a mad man. I throw it and she runs to get it. She comes back and drops it in front of me.

"Good Buki." I toss it again. "Go get it!" She runs to get it. I hear her claws hitting against the hard wood floors. She comes back in and drops it on the floor. I sit down on the floor. I pick it up and she starts circling me like a shark and its prey. I throw it and again, she chases it. We play this game for a few more minutes until Joey comes upstairs.

"Hey Joey." I said and he sat across from me.

"Hey girl." He said and I laughed. He took the toy and threw it and Buki went running.

"Want to come with me to my doctors appointment later? Anthony can't sadly."

"Sure! I could use that as my daily vlog today." I laugh again.

"Glad to help."

~~~~~4:00 PM~~~~~

We were waiting in the room for the doctor, Joey is still vlogging.

"And here is the lovely pregnant Kalel." I wave to the camera.

"Hello everyone!" I said.

He went on with it until the doctor came in. He did the usual asking about the baby and me and Anthony and blah blah blah... He did the ultrasound and printed pictures for us to keep.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

"Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem girl. I'll be in my room in you need me."

I nod. "Okay." I set the pictures down on the table and go into the living room to watch some television to pass some time until Anthony comes home. I can hear Matt and Kevin in their room. I'm assuming they are on their 3DS's from the noises they are making. I yawn. I'm tired. A nap has never hurt anyone. Maybe I'll close my eyes for a few minutes...

I was woken up from someone shaking me.

"Kalel?" Anthony whispered.

"Mm? What?" I said rubbing my eyes and sitting up.

"I made dinner. Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?"

I yawned and only then noticed the time. _'7:42'. _"This morning. I had eggs."

He smiled. "You really love eggs uh?"

"I never liked them this much to have them everyday but I think this little one will be asking for it... a lot."

He chuckled. "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

**Marathon [2 of 7] Hoped you enjoyed! I'm trying to make them somewhat long for you... don't know how that is working out... Hope you are enjoying the marathon. Find out what happens in the next part... Keep on reading and you will find out.**


	36. Leaving

Anthony's P.O.V.

Finally... They. Are. Leaving.

They have been her 3 weeks and I'm going crazy. Don't get me wrong, I love Matt and Kevin but there is only so much love I could handle. They are packing their bags right now their flight is at 5 pm. It is 10 am. The 5 of us are going to go out to lunch when they are done. Kalel and I are helping them.

"...And that's the last of it." Kevin said. "I hate packing!"

"Then don't go places." I said sarcastically.

Kalel, Matt, and Kevin all rolled their eyes. "Come on, let's get going." She walks out of the room and yells down the stairs. "COME ON JOEY! WE'RE LEAVING!" I just chuckle.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Don't pop." Joey said. I laugh while Kalel gives him the evil eye. "Sorry..." She just rolls her eyes.

"Let's go."

We all get into the car. Tight squeeze but Matt and Kevin can deal with it. We drive to a nice place. **(A/N I honestly have none in mind... sad.) **I park the car and we pile out. We head inside and sit down.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~ **(Sorry... drawing a blank)**

Kalel and I were on our way to the airport to drop off Matt and Kevin. We arrive at the airport and we take their bags out of the trunk and go inside. We go to baggage check and now it is time to say goodbye.

"Thanks for letting us stay man." Kevin said, giving me a hug. Matt was hugging Kalel.

Now Kevin is hugging Kalel and I'm hugging Matt. "Make sure to call us when our niece or nephew is born okay?" Kalel smiles and nods.

"Okay. Have a safe trip back okay?" I smile at her. She will definently be an amazing mother. I can see it all ready.

"Okay." Kevin smiled and nodded. "You take care of him."

She giggled. "What else do I do?" I roll my eyes.

"Take care of yourselves okay? We will be back soon." Matt said.

Kalel and I smile. "We will. Be careful." I said to them.

The nodded and take off. They walk through the security check. I put my arm around Kalel. I won't lie, I will miss them. We leave the airport once knowing their flight had taken off. We got into our car and drove home.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

It was now 6:24 pm. Kalel and I are being our lazy selves and laying on the couch watching tv, eating dinner. We haven't seen Joey since lunch. Buki was asleep in her cat house. She loves that thing. We are alone basically. Just laying here. I feel movement underneath my hand, realizing it's our baby, I move my hand closer. Kalel puts her right on top of mine. This night is our lazy night... and I have no problem with that at all.

* * *

**Chapter [3 of 7] Completed! Only 4 more to go... :D Hope you enjoyed... I'll try to make them longer... my brain hates meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee DX Byebye!**


	37. GameBang

Anthony's P.O.V.

Today was Friday so it means another SMOSH and GameBang. I'm headed over there now with Ian to film our new episode. Wonder what our game will be this week.

~~~~~Studio~~~~~

"Hey guys." Everyone was here now. Sohinki, Mari, Jovenshire, and Lasercorn. "What are we playing?" Ian asked.

"We are playing _MarioKart _on the Wii." Jovenshire said.

Ian and I nodded. "Ready to play some Mario?"

"YEAH!" We all yelled.

We got the camera set up and started recording.

_**GAMEBANG! Hello Everyone and welcome to our next GAMEBANG. This week will be playing Mariokart on the Wii so let's get started.**_

_**I call peach! **_

_**Daisy!**_

_**Yoshi!**_

_**Baby Mario!**_

_**Baby Luigi!**_

_**Diddy Kong!**_

_**Okay, we have all picked our charachters. I'm baby Mario. Ian is baby Luigi. Mari is Daisy. Jovenshire is Peach. Sohinki is Diddy Kong and Lasercorn is Yoshi. As of now, we are racing and then we will switch it up and do teams. Let's play!**_

We played for a few hours. Just having fun as friends. Laughing and being weird... normal Friday tradition here. We team up with 3 per group. One was Sohinki, Ian and I. The other was Jovenshire, Lasercorn and Mari. Right now, Ian and I and Jovenshire and Mari are playing. At the moment... we were winning. But they were coming up on our tail.

_**No! Nooooooooooooooooooo! Ian! Hit them with the red shell!.**_

I yelled at Ian. He let the red shell go and Mari and Joven fell behind.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Kalel's P.O.V.

I was putting away new baby clothes Meghan and I bought at the mall. We might need to buy another dresser or something. This baby is so spoiled. We bought a few more things of furniture for the baby. We bought a brown stroller and car seat as we still don't know the gender. I could tell Anthony kind of wanted to find out but he didn't say anything. I didn't bring it up either. We both decided we wanted it to be surprised. We were both really excited. I could feel the baby kicking away. Mommy baby bonding. My hands are rubbing my stomach.

"Mommy loves you baby. I have since I found out and I always will." I kiss my hand and bring it back to my stomach. I felt the baby kick against my hand. I smile. It was as if saying it loves me too... "Daddy loves you too baby. We would do absolutely anything for you. We will protect you and keep you safe from everything out there. No one will touch you or hurt. Trust me, daddy and I will be after them. Uncle Ian and Aunt Melanie too. You have so much family to be here for you. Joey, Meghan, Ian and Melanie, and of course Daddy and I. We love you so much. Nothing will touch you. I promise." I said to my belly. "Hopefully, you will be here soon with all of us. You will be so spoiled by everyone. Everyone would want to see you. You will be a massively loved baby." I smile. Hopefully soon...

* * *

**hiyaa! what did you think? I thought it would be nice to have a mommy/baby bond... sort of at least and the end. **

**Chapter [4 of 7] Completed! :D**

**P.S. i realized i wrote 'gangbang' instead of 'gamebang'... my bad sorry... i fixed it though so thank you for my reviewer telling me that(:**


	38. Flashback

Anthony's P.O.V.

"Hey dude?" Ian asked. We were on our way back to my place to play more video games.

"Yeah?" I was driving.

"Did you ever tell Kalel about Melanie and last year?"

I shook my head. "No. I didn't want to intrude on your business and privacy."

"She should know. I feel bad about telling you and not her." Ian said.

I nod in agreement. "I know... me too."

"Do you want to tell her when we get back?"

I nod again. "Sure. I'll talk if you want. I know those are memories no one wants to remember." I said to him.

He nods. "Thanks."

We arrive back to our place. We get out of the car and go into the house. Kalel is no where do be found. I look in the baby's room and find her there. She is putting away clothes in the dresser.

"Kalel?" I said, trying not to scare her.

She still jumped a bit. "Oh my gosh! Anthony! You scared me!" She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry babe. Ian and I need to talk to you."

She looked puzzled at me but stood up anyways. She changed into her pajamas. We walk together to the livingroom where Ian was.

"Hi Ian." Kalel said. "How was filming?"

"Fun... as usual." Ian said.

"Anthony said you both wanted to talk to me..."

Ian nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Come sit down Kalel. The news isn't exactly good news."

She frowns at me. "Is someone hurt?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly."

We all sat down. Ian then Kalel then me.

"I'm going to tell you..." I said to her. She turns her head and body towards me.

"Okay... what's wrong?"

I look at Ian and he nods, looking away. I could tell he was getting upset already.

"Last year... Melanie was pregnant." I see Kalel's eyes widen already. I hold up my finger, implying to let me finish. "She and Ian were so excited but... she miscarried..." I see Kalel's eyes fill with tears and her hand flew up to her mouth. Ian is still looking down. He isn't moving.

"W-what?" She whips her head around to Ian. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ian didn't answer so I did. "He didn't want to upset us or get us too excited for something that was cruelly taken away from them."

"Ian... we would have helped you. We would have been here for you both." Her eyes widened again. "Is that why Melanie was so... depressed and upset?" I nodded. "Oh Ian... I'm so sorry." She leans over and gives him a hug. He hugs her back. I then notice he is crying. I put my hand on his back, giving it a pat.

"It's okay. Let it out." I said to Ian. Ian and Kalel pull apart and Kalel leans her back into my chest.

"I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I just-" Kalel cut him off.

"I understand Ian. Don't worry." I have a need to tell her this as well.

"Kalel?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I said Ian called and said it was an emergency?"

She nods. "Yes..."

"He told me about it then... I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I just didn't want to invade more on their privacy and everything."

She turns around to face me, a small smile on her face. "It's fine. I respect you for doing that."

I smile at her. "Thank you."

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

"Later dude." I said to Ian, closing the front door after him.

It was 8:30 and Kalel and I decided to watch some movies on blu ray.

We are cuddled up on the couch under a blanket. He head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her. One hand resting on her stomach, her on top of mine.

"I love you." I said to her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She said back. Heaven on Earth...

* * *

**what do ya think? 5 down, 2 to go... I'm tired but I'm staying up for you guys!**

**Chapter [5 of 7] Completed!**


	39. Proposal

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning in our bed. I reach over to feel for Anthony... but feel nothing. I open my eyes and find a note sitting on his pillow. I sit up and take the note off and start reading it.

_**Kalel,**_

_**Good Morning Beautiful! You are probably wondering where I am right now but don't worry, I'm safe.**_I giggled. **_I just made you laugh, didn't I? Today is a special day for you because I made plans for you and Melanie to go to the spa and salon today at 11am.. You will be treated like a princess today. I will see you later tonight. I love you baby._**

**_Anthony_**

I smile. The spa and salon? Ohhh... I look over at the clock. _9:58_ I should be expecting Melanie in 3, 2, 1... I hear banging on the door. I laugh and roll my eyes as I go to answer the door.

"Why are you not dressed?!" Melanie screeched.

I flinched. Geez Mel... did you have coffee or something?"

She rolled her eyes. "Answer my question missy!"

"Because I just woke up and read Anthony's note, that's why."

She grips me by the arm and drags me to the bedroom. She sits me on the bed and starts rummaging through my closet. She picks out a some what decent maternity outfit and shoves them in my hands.

"Come on. Let's get going!"

"Geez. Why in a rush?" I asked.

"Because today is your day and our appointment is in less then an hour."

"Fine, get out and I will get changed. Do me a favor though?"

"What?"

"Feed Buki. Thanks." I shut the door. She rolls her eyes and goes to get Buki's food.

I get changed and put on my shoes. I grab my phone and purse and close my bedroom door behind me. "Okay... now let's go."

~~~~~At the Spa~~~~~ **(A/N I've never actually been in a spa sooo I know like... nothing except massages and mud baths:/)**

"A mud bath would be soooo nice." Melanie said. I nod in agreement. "Anthony told me he set up mani-pedi, facials, massage and mud bath. Sound good?"

I nod. "Sounds heaven."

"What color are you going to get?" I asked Melanie.

"Mmm... this." She picked up a color of deep red, almost maroonish. "I'm going to get a sort of design with it. How about you?"

I picked up black and and this some sort of goldish sparkle nail polish **(?)**. "These. I'll do all but my ring fingers black and put a cute design on them as well."

We handed the nail polish the the ladies doing our nails. I'll probably just do all black on my toes. I don't know... I explained what I wanted done to my nails and she went to work. I took a look at Mel's. They are looking pretty good.

I finished with my nails about a half hour later. As of right now, I'm getting my toes done. I've decided on full black. It's winter so a dark color would do fine. It's not like you would see them too often now. Even though it's California, it can get pretty cold.

We finish up our mani-pedis. Now, time for our facials. This should be fun. The woman were mixing these weird chemicals and stuff together in a bowl. Melanie and I tied our hair back and they start smearing this stuff on our face. It doesn't smell too great but it's bearable. I'm starting to wonder what they put in there... We have to wait an hour for our 'glowing skin' or what they call it.

~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~

The timer rand. Finally! We peel this stuff off of our face and prepare ourselves for massages. I really use one of those...

Anthony's P.O.V. **(This is happening as Melanie and Kalel are getting their messages and mud baths)**

I set the boxes down on our bed right out in the open so Kalel will see it. There were 4 boxes set on the bed, ready to be open by her. I smile. Only a few more hours until he can see her.

"Dude, come on!" Ian said. I look up to see him there with a banana in his mouth. Okay then...

Ian and I get into the car to drive to our destination. I have my outfit in the back seat. Some other friends are here setting up what was needed to be done. Joey, Jimmy, Sohinki, Jovenshire, and Lasercorn. Joey, Lasercorn and Jovenshire were setting up the table and everything. Jimmy and Sohinki were cooking one of Kalel's favorite foods. We are almost done. Only Jimmy and Sohinki will be here when I do what I need to do just... somewhere else... Anyway, Ian and I get out of the car and walk towards them.

"Looking great guys." I said to them all. "I will definently pay you all back."

"Yeah, you better!" Jovenshire joked. We all laughed.

"Don't worry about it dude." Ian said.

I nodded and looked at my phone for the time. Almost...

Kalel's P.O.V.

We just finished our mud baths and do I feel refreshed or what. Melanie and I arrive back to my place where Melanie drags me back to my room. She was up to something. I open the door to be met with 4 boxes laying on our bed. A note sitting on top if the highest box.

**_Kalel,_**

**_See, I told you I'm fine._**I giggle again and roll my eyes. _**I made you laugh again, didn't I? Anyways, these 4 boxes contain things you will need for later so open them up and enjoy. A car will come to pick you up at 5 pm sharp so be ready! I love you!**_

_**Anthony**_

I set down the note and open up the biggest box. I was met with one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever layed my eyes on. I pick it up. It was black with a lace trim at the bottom. It was stunning. I set it down and open up the next box. I pull out a pair of 3 inch black heals. Again, beautiful. I set those down on the floor and open up a box containing a black clutch. I have one just like it but in white. Super cute. I open up the last box and see diamond earrings. My eyes widen. "DIAMOND?!" Melanie smirks at me. I see an identical diamond necklace. "HOW MUCH DID ALL THIS COST HIM?!"

"Nothing." Melanie said.

I whipped around to see her. "NOTHING?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOTHING'?!"

"I mean, he didn't pay for those..."

"Then who did?"

"It's a secret."

We go on and on. Me begging to find our but she wouldn't budge. I finally give up and start getting ready. The dress and shoes fit perfectly. Melanie does my make-up. I hear a honking outside at exactly 5 pm. I grab the clutch and walk out the door.

"Have fun!" Melanie calls after me.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I was sitting on a bench, a small velvet box in my hands. I open it up to see the diamond ring glistening in the moonlight. I hope this goes as planned... I hope she says yes...

I see a car pull up and Ian get out of it. He run around to the other side to open the door. I catch a glimpse of her. She is stunning. I finally snap back and put the box back in my pocket. Kalel sees where I am and starts walking toward me. She is wearing everything that was in the boxes... and it looks like it fits.

"You look... absolutely amazing." I said to her.

She blushed and looked down. I lifted her chin back up. "You look so handsome in that tux."

I lean down and she leans up, meeting halfway in a kiss. We break the kiss as I ask her to come with me.

We sit down and enjoy our dinner, having fun and laughing. I put my hand in my pocket to feel the box. I grip on it then let loose.

We finish our dinner and we start walking down the shore. Our hands intertwined together. Now is the moment to do it...

"Kalel?" We stopped.

"Mmm?" She mumbled.

I turn to face her. Blue met brown. I look deep into her eyes and let my heart take over.

"I have loved you for so long you have no idea. When we first met, I wondered if I would ever see you again. My wish came true. We have been together for 3 years now and are expecting our little Padilla." She smiled as her eyes had tears in them. "You are the most sweet, smart, caring, beautiful, sexy woman I have ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out the box. I get down on one knee. She gasps and her hand flys to her mouth, her tears falling down her face.

"Kalel Cullen, I have loved you from the start and I always will. Please be mine forever. Will you marry me?"

* * *

**annnnndddd I'm ending it here... what did you think? i had a lot of fun writing thiss :D**

**What will Kalel's answer be? Find out in the next chapter of 'Our Miracle'**

**Chapter [6 of 7] Completed**


	40. Answer and Update

_**Recap:**_

_**"Kalel Cullen, will you marry me?"**_

Kalel's P.O.V.

My eyes are wide and my hand is covering my mouth, so many tears are falling down my face. I would be surprised if my make-up wasn't runined. He wants to marry me? Me?

I jump back into focus and look at Anthony. He had the look of fear in his eyes. If he thinks I'm going to reject him... he is far from right.

I take my hand down from my mouth and smile. I nod. "Yes."

"Yes?" He repeated.

I nodded again. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

He takes out the ring from the box and and I hold my hand out. He slips the ring onto my finger and stands up. Only then I realize he was crying too. He embraces me and I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel the baby kicking between us. He releases me and holds my face in his hands. He leans down and gives me the most passionate kiss we have ever expirenced. He pulled back after a few moments.

"I love you... so much." He said to me.

"I love you too... so much." He wiped away my tears.

We spent most of the night 'having fun'. **(I don't know why... but I feel awkward lol)**

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

I woke up the next moring with Anthony's arms around me. Last night felt like a dream. I lifted up and looked at my left hand. I know it isn't a dream. I'm going to be Mrs. Anthony Padilla. I grin like an idiot. Anthony is snoring softly beside me. I know I need to tell my viewers.**(A/N/ She still uploads to 'WonderlandWardrobe'. WatchUsLiveAndStuff' doesn't exist yet...) **They would love a new video. Kalel Padilla. Seems unreal. It sound right...

I get out of Anthony's hold and put on a robe. I want to do it now. I can't contain my excitement to myself. I need to tell someone. I set up my camera and start recording.

**_Hello Everyone! I know exciting, 2 videos in 2 weeks! Anyways, I have super exciting news..._**I hold up my left hand for the camera to see. _**I'M GETTING MARRIED! He proposed to me last night on the beach after a moonlight dinner. It was so romantic. My god, I love him! Well, that is what I wanted too share with you all so until next time... Bye everyone!**_

I stop the recording and start to edit it. I can't wait to get this up. I finish editing it and start to upload it to Youtube. I renamed the video: _'Exciting News!' _and pressed enter. Let the video reviews and comments begin!

* * *

**Anddd... DONE! Marathon now over... I will not be uploading a chapter to this story for a few days probably... As of right now, I'm typing this on my mom's computer bc my decided to be mean and not work. :/**

**Chapter [7 of 7]**

**Expect a new chapter of 'Watch Your Back' tonight or tomorrow :D**

**BYEBYE ALL! Thanks for readingg the marathon! Don't forget to take my poll! It means a lot! :D**


	41. Comments and Questions

**okay i lied... DON'T LIE! lol. I'm super boredd and nothing to do and I was in the mood to write :D so i didn't exactly lie... i stayed away for 2 days... ehh. anyways expect like 3 or 4 chapters :D ENJOY!**

**Also! Congrats to me and all of you! 6,000 views! You guys are truely amazing! I love you all! :D**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

I has been a good 2 hours. Anthony is still asleep... Shocking... I'm eager and scared to find out the reactions in the comments. I remember telling them I was pregnant. Most were good. Others... not so much. In the two hours I took a shower and got changed, had myself some breakfast, and put up my hair. I can't take it anymore. I grab my laptop and go to my youtube page. Over 3,000 comments. Wow.

As usual, there was the thumbs up ones.

_**Congratulations you guys! How did he propose?**_I'll do another video to tell them how.

_**OMG! My wish came true! Eehkk!**_I giggled at that one.

I scrolled down to the other comments.

_**It's beautiful Kalel! Best of luck to you both!**_

_**Are you getting married before or after the baby?**_Anthony and I did talk about it a bit last night before all the... you know... We decided before.

_**How many karots? (A/N is it K or C? I honestly have no clue...)**_

_**Where did he propose?**_

_**The little Padilla family!**_That had a few thumbs up. I smiled.

_**When is the wedding? Congats!**_

I just kept on reading the comments until Anthony came and nearly scared to crap out of me. Only the I realize it is after 1. I started reading these around 11:30. Time flys...

"Want to make a video with me telling them how you proposed?"

"All ready? They know?" Anthony said biting into an apple.

I nod fast. "Yes, what comments do you think I was reading?"

"When did you do that?"

"The video?" He nods. "While you were sleeping." I said giving him a cheeky smile.

He rolls his eyes. "Of course."

I giggle. "Come on, will you?"

He nods. "Of course. Want to now?"

I nod again. "Yup. Let's do it." **(A/N Hehehe. I'm wierd... I used to be normal... ehh)**

I set up the camera and start recording.

_**Hello Everyone! I'm back with anoteher video with my lovely boy- fiancee, Anthony. I've read some of the comments.**_"Pshh... some? I came into the living room and saw her reading all the comments. I even scared her because she was so focused on the comments." Anthony said. I rolled my eyes. _**Abyways, I'm going to answer some questions just like we did when we answered questions about our baby. Okay, we are going to switch off every question likey last time.**_

_**Question1: How did he propose?**_

_**Well, he left me notes and made me have a spa day with Melanie. He bought me a whole new outfit with Diamonds. We met at the beach anf had a moonlight dinner. We went for a walk on the beach and he did it there. It was so romntic and just... perfect.**_

_**Question 2:**_

_**When did you buy the ring?**_

_**When the 4 of us, Meghan, Joey, Kalel and I, went to the mall last week. Joey and I went to the jewlery store when the 4 of us split. I've been hiding the ring.**_

_**Question 3: Before or after baby Padilla is born?**_

_**Before. We want a spring wedding and the baby is due in the summer.**_

_**Question 4:**_

_**How many karots(?) ?**_

_**6 diamond.**_

_**Last Question:**_

_**What type of wedding?**_

_**We don't know yet exactly. We are deciding on either a beach wedding or church. We will let you know! **_

_**Well, that is all the time we have. We will see you guys again soon! Byebye.**_We wave to the camera.

* * *

**hello everyone! hope you enjoyedd chapter 41 of 'Our Miracle'**

**I have a question to ask all of you. The question is will you follow me on Tallenge? I hear it is a site where writers and all that upload their stories to win some things and I would love your help! I haven't uploaded it yet or made an account but someone told me about it and i'll try it. I'll let you know when I have made it and where you can find me :D Byebye all! chapter 42 will be up today or tonight!**

**Sorry for any mistakes while writing this... I was listening to Joey's version of 'Anna Sun'. in love with it :D**


	42. The List

_**Chapter 42 is about Kalel and Anthony making a list and everything... i don't know too many of their friends or family except Anthony's family of 5. So... sorry.**_

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

We put up the video and for someone like me, I'm a perfectionist, we need to make a list of who we want coming. So as of right now, Anthony and I are sitting in the dining room, at the table with a piece of paper and a pen writing down names.

"Our families, obviously." I said.

"How about your dad?" Anthony asked.

I shrugged. "We invite him and... we will see what happens..."

He nods. "All right... Felix and Marzia?"

I nod. "Joey and Meghan?"

He nods. "Ian and Melanie?"

I nod. "Mari, Joven, Matt, David?"

He nods. "Yup, and let's not forget Ian's mom." He said jokingly.

I roll my eyes and giggle. "Of course."

We went on with the list of family and friends, writing invitation cards to be sent out by today. We will just tell Joey about it since he lives dowstairs. We will give Meghan hers when we see her and Jimmy.

"How many tables will we need?" I asked. I suck at math.

"Well, how many do you want at a table?"

"Should we do one long table? With us in the middle?"

He nodded his head.. "Sounds good." He wrote it down.

"My family on one side, yours on the other." I said. He nodded.

"Ian and Melanie... on who's side?" I asked.

"How about yours? And we will put the SmoshGames crew on mine?"

"Okay. Joey can be on my side. Meghan and Jimmy can be on yours." I said.

We went on with seating and blah blah blah...

I look at the clock to realize it is after 5. My stomach rumbled.

"Want to get some dinner?" I asked him. "The baby and I are hungry."

He chuckled. "Okay, what do you want to get?"

"Mmm... BURGERS! YUMMY!"

He just chuckled again and grabbed his keys. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

**and there is ch. 42 of 'Our Miracle'. I'm havingg a lot of fun writingg these :D stay tuned for chapter 43 of 'Our Miracle' **

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profilee! Byebyee! :D**


	43. Ian Is Bored

Anthony's P.O.V.

Ian and I have to do an Ian is Bored today. I came up with the idea of a Dance Off. Ian was all for it. He even suggested that Kalel and Melanie should do it with us to make tea as of two. Of course Kalel was on board with it. Melanie was too. As of right now we are sitting in Ian's house, setting up _'Just Dance 4'_ for us to play. Melanie and Ian were up first.

_**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another 'Ian is Bored'. Today we are playing 'Just Dance 4' But it isn't just Anthony and I today. We are accompanied by my lovely girlfriend and Anthony's lovey fiancee. So watch as we battle it out to see who will win. Melanie and I are up first. I'm now going to set you up right here where you can see all 4 of us. Enjoy.**_

"We are going to kick your butts." Ian said.

"Nuh uh!" I said back to him. "We are!" I see Melanie and Kalel roll their eyes at us.

"You guys are so childish sometimes." Kalel said. Melanie nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, seriously." Melanie added. Her and Kalel starting laughing.

"Come in Mel. Let's show them who the true winners will be!" She just laughed and got up.

"Okay." Melanie said.

Ian picked the song _'Trouble' _by Taylor Swift. Very 20 seconds you had to fall to your knees and I could tell Ian was getting really tired and his legs were hurting him. When the song finished, Ian was panting... Poor Ian.

"33,294. Beat that!" Ian said!

Kalel and I get up. "You pick the song." I said to Kalel.

She nods her head. "Okay."

Kalel picked the song _'Heart Attack' _by Demi Lavato. Seems easy enough...

And I was right. I'm glad Kalel didn't pick too hard of a song for her... and me.

"34,874. We did beat that."

I pick up the camera.

_**"So it turns out we DID beat that score. That's what happens when you are too cocky Ian. Hope you enjoyed us sweating and dancing our butts off. See you next Monday! Bye... BIT*H!**_

I turned off the camera.

"Well, that was fun." Kalel said. Melanie and I nod.

"It's not fair! You cheated some how!" Ian said. We all rolled our eyes.

"Geez Ian, let it go." Melanie said.

"Yeah, instead of you dying this time, you lost." I said, teasing him.

"I'd rather die!" Ian said jokingly.

We all just laughed.

Ian and I's stomach growled.

"Mmm, who wants lunch?" Ian asked.

"Count us in." We all said in unison.

We all laughed again.

We went out to lunch together, having fun as usual.

The video will be put up later.

* * *

**ending here(: stay tuned for chapter 44 of 'Our Miracle'**

**Byebyee! :D**


	44. 22 Weeks

Kalel's P.O.V.

Today marks the day of 22 weeks pregnant so it is time to see my doctor again. I made my appointment for 3:00 pm. Anthony can come this time so I'm glad about that. It is only 11:38 am right now so we are playing LBP for a few hours to pass the time. Anthony had I are teamed up, trying to defeat this sort of thing that is trying to kill us... Fun.

My stomach growled. "I'm going to go make some lunch for us." I said, getting up.

"Okay." Anthony said, trying to focus on the television. I just roll my eyes. I was about to walk into the kitchen when our doorbell rang.

"Were you expecting someone Anthony?" I asked him.

"No." He said getting up and walking over to me.

I open the door to be met with the faces of the entire SmoshGames crew and Melanie.

"Hey guys! Come on in!" I said happily. "I was about to make lunch, you guys want?"

"Sure, thanks!" Everyone said in unison.

"Melanie and I will help you." Mari said, dragging us into the kitchen.

"Want to play some games?" Anthony asked the guys.

"Sure." They all went to continue playing games.

"So... how did he do it?" Mari asked.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Dude! How did he propose?!" Melanie asked.

"Oh, he uh..."

Mari and Melanie were watching me with really scary looking faces. Scary looking to me at least.

"He set up this moonlight dinner on the beach and then he went for a walk and he did it there. The words he said... had me in tears instantly." I smiled at the memory.

"What did he say?" Mari and Melanie said in unison.

"I don't remember the exact words. They were something like 'I have loved you for years.' and 'When were first met, I wondered if I would ever see you again... my wish came true.' I fell in love with him all over again. Best. Feeling. Ever. Well, one of the best at least."

"Awwww!" Again, in unison.

"What?" Anthony said, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Who knew you could be so romantic." Mari said jokingly.

"I did." I said walking over to, wrapping my arms around his torso. He leaned down and I met him there.

"Okay, save it for the bedroom!" Melanie said.

We pulled away laughing. "You're turning in Ian." Anthony said.

She gave us a cheeky smile. "Good."

I laughed. "Go on. We need to continue with lunch." I said to Anthony.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He walked out of the room.

"Now, who wants some lunch?"

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Somehow, everyone ended up coming to the doctors with us. Joven and David seemed the most excited, more then Melanie and Mari... Should I be scared?

As of right now, we are all sitting in the doctors room, waiting for Dr. Davis.

"Hello Kalel and Anthony." He said then looked up. "Friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they wanted to see the baby."

He nodded. "Okay, let's get to it then."

The doctor went on with everything... blah blah blah... Now, time for the ultrasound. David, Joven, Mari and Melanie were literally jumping, while Ian, Anthony, Matt and I try not to laugh.

He puts the gel on my stomach, still not used to the feeling. He sets up the wand and the baby appears.

"Oh my god!" The four of them shrieked. We couldn't hold it in anymore. We burst out laughing. The looked at us then continued what they were doing.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

They all requested a picture of the baby so it took a good 7 or 8 minutes to print them. We spent the rest of the night together... having fun.

* * *

**and there is the end :D stay tuned for chapter 45 of 'Our Miracle'**

**One last note: over 7,000 views! You guys are truly AMAZING! can we reach 8,000? let's try! that is our goal.**

**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile if you think they should have a boy or a girl.**

**Byebye all! love youuuu :D**


	45. Dress Shopping

Kalel's P.O.V.

I wake up to someone jumping on the end of my bed. I know it isn't Anthony because he is right next to me. I open my eyes to see Ian jumping on our bed.

"Ian?" I asked sitting up.

"Come on, wake up!" He said still jumping on the bed.

"Why are you jumping on our bed?" Anthony asked, sitting up and yawning.

"Because, you need to wake up." Ian said.

"Why?" We both asked.

"Because, Melanie is waiting outside and is waiting for you and... I'm bored." Ian said, finally stopped jumping.

"Why is she waiting outside?" I asked.

"You ask WAAYYYYYY too many questions. No get up, get dressed, and go." Ian said.

"Geez, you and Melanie ARE made for each other. Get out so I can get changed."

"Okay." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"He can be so childish sometimes." Anthony said.

I just roll my eyes and start to get changed.

I finish and open up the door and walk out, leaving Anthony getting changed into his clothes. "Mel is outside?" I asked Ian.

He nodded. "Yup." He hands me my bag that I am currently using and nearly pushes me out the door.

"Okay then." I see Melanie and walk towards her car. I get in. "Hey Mel. Why was Ian barging into our house and waking us up by jumping on our bed?"

"Because, we are going... WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING!" She shrieked.

"Seriously, stop shrieking! You're going to make me go deaf." I said bringing my hand up to my ear.

"Sorry." She giggled. "Now, let's go!" She said, starting the engine. I guess we are off to the bridal shop.

~~~~~Bridal Shop~~~~~

"This one is sooo beautiful." Melanie cooed.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A woman who works there asked.

"Yes, hi. My friend here is getting married and she needs the PERFECT dress."

"Well, what cost range would you like it to be in?"

"No more then 5,000." I said.

"Any specific type?"

"One that can be easily fixed. I am currently 5 and a half months pregnant so..."

She smiled at me. "Oh don't worry, all the dresses we have can be tailored. Come follow me and I will show you some in your budget."

"Come on Melanie."

We were looking through dresses when Melanie's phone buzzed. She smiled. "Mari and Meghan are here."

I nodded still looking. I gasped. "This one! Is the one!"

"Well you are in luck, it falls under your price range."

I smile super wide. "Really?!" She nodded. "YES!"

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

We picked out the bridesmaid dresses and my wedding dress.

The bridesmaid dresses are picked out. A peachy color dress for all 3 of them. My is pure white. My dress will be staying at Melanie's.

Check: Dresses

Next: Tuxes... Wish me luck...

* * *

**ending here :D hope you enjoyedd! look out for chapter 46 :D don't forget to take my poll! Byebyee**


	46. Time For Mail

**I watched Anthony and Kalel's video of them opening mail and it gave me the idea :D Enjoyy!**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I got a phone call from the post office to come and pick up our mail. Confused on why they called me for that, I got into the car and drove to post office. As of right now I am waiting in line to pick up my mail. The guy comes back with a box FILLED with mail. He handed it to me. It was heavy.

"Thanks." I said, taking the box.

"No problem. Have a nice day." He said to me.

"You too." I said.

I walk out of the post office and out the mail in the passenger seat. I get in the car and drive home.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

I arrive home to see Kalel's car in the drive-way. Guess dress shopping is done. I know she is going to tell me we need to get tuxes for everyone. Everyone including: Ian, Joey, and I. Yay...

I open up the passenger door and grab the box of mail. I kicked the door closed and walked up to the door. I set the box down and took out my keys, unlocking the door, and walking in.

"Kalel?" I called out.

"Bedroom!" She called back.

I walk down the hallway to our bedroom, box still in hands. The door is open so I walk in.

"What is that?" She asked, getting off the box to look at it.

"Mail." I said. "Come on." I said, asking her to follow into the dining room. "I have an idea on a video we can do for fun."

"Opening mail I assume?" She said.

"It's like you could read my mind." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and took the box. She set it up the floor and grabbed her camera. She set it up and sat down on the floor. I sat down next to her. She hit record.

_**Hello everyone! We are back! Today we are doing a mail video. The box is pretty full so this may take us a little bit. Let's start with the first one. This is from Caroline from Kansas. She sent us some fanart. This is amazing...**_

_**Next is a letter from someone from Canada... Aww thank you Amy.**_

We went on, looking through mail and packages. We got some fanart, gifts for us and Buki, letters. It was all pretty amazing. Kalel was really enjoying herself.

When we finish, we put away everything and the camera. We sped time with Buki, playing with her new toys. She really was enjoying them.

* * *

**ending here. hope you enjoyed reading chapter 46 of 'Our Miracle' stay tuned for chapter 47 where more planning comes into play... but not for the wedding...**

**don't forget to take my poll on my profile! it is up until she goes into labor... Byebyeee all :D**


	47. Congratulations, I'm Crying

**Not a chapter...**

**HOLY CRAP! WHO SAW THE NEW 'WatchUsLiveandStuff' VIDEO? IF YOU DID... I LOVE YOU... LOL**

**I'm literally crying right now... I read the comments before I watched the video and all I had to see was the first comment... I SCREAMED... and my mom was sitting right there... oopps...**

**Bad thing was my phone's volume wasn't working so... I was literally yelling at my mom to fix it... I was excited. She thinks I'm crazy now... BUT I DON'T CARE! I LOVE THEM!**

**Finally, a youtube couple I love are getting MARRIED! EHKKK! I don't normally get too excited but... this is Anthony and Kalel we are talking about.**

**She is going to be Kalel Padilla! I'm so happy for them! They are my true idols... I will never forget June 29th, 2013.**

**I watched him proposing like... 5 times. I can't believe this is reality... But I'm loving it...**

**Finally something in my story happened in real life... just not the way I wrote it. Lmfao.**

**It's so romantic that he did it in Japan... I'm jealous... sooooo jealous of her right now, always have been. :D**

**They're each others fiancee... A Smoshy Wedding! (I saw that in the comments and had to use it :D)**

**Maybe they will record their wedding... I would die... like literally. I want to see it! **

**And maybe... just maybe... My story will make sense! If you know what I'm saying lol. One day hopefully.**

**I love reality... Sorry for my rambling... I'M JUST SOOOOOO EXCITED!**

**Anyways, what I mainly wanted to say was...**

**CONGRATULATIONS ANTHONY AND KALEL! WE ALL LOVE YOU! GOOD LUCK IN THE FUTURE! Please continue making videos!**

**P.S. Her engagement ring is absoutely georgeous! And the 'X' on it, made me cry even harder...**

**Poor Joey though... he needs to move out to give the 'soon-to-be-newlyweds' space. We love you too Joey! Don't worry! :D**

**Well, that's all. Again, congrats!**

**Byebye all!**

**~Strawberry4life :D**


	48. Florida

**I am still super happy and jumping... i've watched the video... yesterday lmao. Enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S. We did it! We reached over 8,000 views! You guys are good. Want to hit 9,000? :D**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

We are going on vaction tomorrow. I could tell Anthony was excited, I was too. Wondering where we are going? Orlando, Florida is where. We are actually meeting up with Felix and Marzia, just like we did in New York. It will just be warmer. But also... it is March so thank god... I am not looking forward to the flight though... it will be hell, espcially being 5 and a half months pregnant. Everything is ready, we, or I, packed our bags for 2 weeks. Very exciting. I look down at my left hand, smiling at the beautiful diamond, turning it to look at the 'x' **(:D)**. I feel the baby kick. I smile and rest my hand on my stomach. Hard to believe he or she will be here in less then 4 months. I'm okay to fly but only for another month. We are only staying for 2 weeks so I should be fine.

I hear the door open and Anthony call my name. "Kalel?" He called.

"Office!" I yelled to him.

I hear him walk down the stair and I see him through the glass doors. He smiles and opens the doors, walking in.

"Hello." He said, walking over to me to kiss my cheek and lips.

"Hi." I said back to him.

"What are you doing down here?" Anthony asked me curiously.

"Just adding the finishing touches to Felix and Marzia's invitation. Hopefully they can make it."

"I'm pretty sure they would, it's the beginning of May when it takes place."

I nodded. "True, are you going to ask Felix to be one of your best men?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yup. Are you asking Marzia to be a bridesmaid?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I bought her one of the dresses already. She told me what size she wouls be comfortable with."

He nodded again. "I'll have to ask him what tux size he will be okay with. They are coming to stay with us a few days before right?"

"Yes. I'm going to ask them when we arrive back to the hotel. I'll ask Marzia then. When will you ask Felix?"

He shrugged. "Probably the same."

I nod and yawn. He smiles at me. "Tired?" He asked.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Come on." He held out his hand. "Let's go to sleep. We need to be up early tomorrow."

"Okay." I take his hand and we make our way to our bedroom to sleep.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I was awoken by the noise of my beeping alarm clock. I sit up and yawn. It is too early. I threw my legs over the side and stretched. I get up and walk over to the closet. I pick out a comfortable outfit and get changed.

"Anthony?" I said shaking him.

"Wha-?" He mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, it is time to wake up." I said, throwing his clothes at him.

He groaned and sat up, yawning. "Why is our flight so early?"

"It's at 11:00." I said.

"Exactly."

"Get up and get changed." I said, walking out of the room to get something.

~~~~~Florida~~~~~

"Do you see them anywhere?" I asked Anthony.

He looked around. "Yeah, there is Pewds!"

Felix must of heard this because he looked at us. He smiled and pointed towards us for Marzia. She smiled and ranned towards us. Felix laughing behind her.

"KALEL!" She screamed and hugged me. "You're glowing!" I smiled.

"Thanks." Felix walks up to us. "Hey Pewds." I said giggling. He smiled.

"Hey guys." We walked and talked about things. I showed Marzia the ring and she fell in love with it just like I did. I went on some rides... ones that I could. Ones I couldn't we avoided or Anthony or Marzia sat with me. I have their invitation back at the hotel. We are heading there after.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

We arrived back to our hotel to be met by a lot of people in the lobby. Apparently Smoshers and Bros. Marzia and I shrugged.

"We are going to go head up to the room. I'm going to give Marzia the invitaion." I said to him.

He nodded. "Okay, you have a key?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Meet you guys there." I gave him a peck on the lips. Marzia and I linked arms, trying to push through the crowd. We made it after a few minutes.

~~~~~The Hotel Room~~~~~

I walk over to the suitcase and take out the invite. I walk over to Marzia and give it to her. Her eyes light up as she reads the front. She read it out loud.

_**Anthony Padilla and Kalel Cullen would like to request the honor of you to come and celebrate their marriage on the Fifith of May, Two Thousand Thirteen at Eleven am. (A/N I don't know any names of places where they can hold their wedding or anything like that... sorry) Please RSVP by the Third of April, Two Thousand Thirteen. We hope you can make it to celebrate this amazing new journey.**_

It was in a cute little font. She looked up and smiled. "We can come." She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I hugged her. "Thank you."

We pull away. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded again. "Want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Her eyes widened. She had a grin on and nodded. "I would love to! Wait... is that why you asked my what I feel comfortable in?" She asked.

I nodded and gave her a cheeky smile. "Yupp." Popping the 'p'. She rolled her eyes and giggled. We heard the door open and close. Anthony and Felix walked in.

"Felix! Look!" She shows him the invite and he reads it. He smiles just like she did. "Don't worry, Pewds will be there." We all shared a laugh. I looked at Anthony.

"Did you ask him yet?" I asked Anthony.

He nodded. "Yupp."

I smile and he smiles back. Can life get any better?

* * *

**ending here(: hope you enjoyed chapter 48 of 'Our Miracle'... I'm still jumping... (For anyone who thought I was literally 'jumping'... i'm not. i'm explaining that i'm just supperrrrrrrrrrrrr excited :D. thought i'd clear that up.)**

**don't forget to take my poll on my profile!**

**byebyee all!**


	49. Self-Consciousness

Kalel's P.O.V.

We are hanging out in our hotel room. Marzia is literally demanding to know how Anthony proposed **(A/N If only I sent them to Japan and waited... i'm so annoyed with myself lol.)**. Anthony and Felix went to down to the lobby to sign more autographs. As of right now, Marzia and I are sitting on Anthony and I's bed. She is jumping a bit from her excitement. I giggle at her.

"Anthony arranged for my friend Melanie and I to go get a 'spa day' I guess you can say. We spent the entire day getting things done. We arrived back to my place and we found 4 boxes on my bed. There was a note from Anthony. The note was so sweet. I opened up the first and largest box. There was a beautiful dress in there that fit me perfectly actually. The two boxes next to it had a pair of matching heels and a clutch in the other. one box was full of diamond jewelry." Marzia's eyes widened. "Yeah, I know. Anyways I was driven down to the beach where Anthony had this dinner set up for us. He took us for a walk along the shore lines, and he did it there." I said, a smiling at the memory like an idiot.

"Awwww!" Marzia cooed.

I smiled and giggled. "Yeah I know. It was so romantic." **(A/N I swear... i'll always be annoyed now.. lmao, and watch, when I write the wedding scene... it will be totally different.. can I win here? lol)**

"I bet it was... I want to get married now!" Marzia said. We both giggled.

"Maybe soon. He did it when I didn't expect it." I said.

She nods. "Yeah... true."

~~~~~10 Mintues Later~~~~~

Anthony and Felix have finally returned with a bright idea of going to the beach. I didn't know at first because of how my body is changing but somehow they persuaded me to go. I'm in the bathroom getting changed. I'm wearing a bikini with one of those sundress things over me up to my knees. I walk out of the bathroom and put on my flip-flops. Marzia hands me my bag and we leave the hotel room. We decide on walking there because there is no point in driving since we are about 5 minutes away. Marzia and I are in front of Anthony and Felix.

~~~~~The Beach~~~~~

We arrived at the beach and are setting up our chairs and towels. Everyone is getting changed leaving them only in their swimming outfits. I bit my lip, my self-consciousness overtaking me. I sit down on my chair, taking out my magazine and adjusting my sunglasses. All three of them looked at me, as if waiting for me. I take off my sunglasses.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you coming?" Anthony asked.

I shook my head. "No... I'll stay here and watch our stuff. I don't mind."

"Kalel." Marzia said. "I know you're lying."

"No... I'm not." I said trying to cover it up.

She raised her eyebrows at me. I sighed. "Okay... maybe I am."

"Kalel?" I looked at Anthony. " Why don't you want to come?"

I looked down. Thankfully, Marzia answered for me. "She self-consciousness about her body and how it is changing with everything."

"Oh Kalel." Anthony sat down next to me. "You don't need to hide. We still think you are beautiful even with your body changing. It's even more beautiful since it is our baby growing. Don't feel weird about it. Every woman goes through it." Anthony said. I smiled. He really does know how to cheer me up.

"Okay." I stand up and change. Anthony smiles at me. He takes my hand and we all start to walk towards the water.

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~

We are all cleaning up after being at the beach for a few hours. We are going back to our own hotel rooms and we are going to meet in the lobby to go out to dinner together. Anthony is in the shower and I am drying my hair. I feel the baby kicking. I finish drying my hair and pick out a nice outfit to wear. I hear the water turn off and I see Anthony walk out a few moments later in a towel. He walks over to the suitcase and grabs his clothing.

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

We finish up getting ready. I am in a nice white flowy spaghetti strap dress that goes down to my knees with wedges... short wedges. Anthony is wearing tan-colored pants with a white undershirt with a black shirt over it **(A/N Think of his outfit in 'A Romantic Day in Japan')**. I grab my bag and my wallet and keys. Put it over my shoulder with my phone in hand. We walk out of the room, Anthony closing the door behind him. We walk down to the lobby and we see Marzia and Felix sitting there. The stand up and walk over to us.

"So where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Well, we saw a Cheese Cake Factory while we were out before. How about there?" Felix asked.

"Sounds good to me." Anthony said. "You guys in?"

Marzia and I nodded. "Yeah... let's go."

* * *

**ending here. hope you enjoyed chapter 49 of 'Our Miracle'. look out for chapter 50! holy crap... 50 chapters... :D**

**and congrats... you guys made 9,000. wow, when we reach out for something we do it! if we reach 10,000 i'll do another marathon... how does that sound?**

**leave a review to know what you think. :D**

**don't forget to take my poll to see if they should have a boy or girl**

**byebye all :D**


	50. Florida Vlog

**Before I start... HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO EVERYONE WHO LIVES IN THE U.S. everyone else, happy July 4th! :D hope you are having a great day and I hope everyone is having fun :D i'm glad i was able to upload today :D enjoy!**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

So today we are doing so much, I decided on doing a Florida Vlog for everyone. Is is 8:30 in the morning and Anthony and I are awake. We are going to DisneyWorld. Then SeaWorld. Then Animal Kingdom and we are going to DownTown Disney to shop and get dinner. So much excitement in one day. I grab my phone and start to record.

**_Hello Everyone, so today we are in Orlando, Florida. We are doing so much, we decided to vlog. Let me show you this amazing view first. So beautiful right? I know. We are meeting upith Pewds and Marzia down in the lobby to get some breakfast and then off the SeaWorld! I'm super excited. Are you babe?_ **I turn the camera towards Anthony. He gives a creepy smile and nods his head. I giggle. _**Let's go! **_

I keep on recording all the way to the lobby. We say hi to Pewds and Marzia and we are getting our breakfast. I put my phone in my pocket and grab food. We sit down and I take out my phone again.

_**May I say... how good does this all look? Pretty amazing to me.**_I turn the phone towards all three of them. They all wave. "Mmmm food." Pewds said. I laugh. **_Yeah, Pewds, Food. I'm so excited to eat this. I'll get back to you guys when we arrive to SeaWorld. Byebye!_**They all wave again.

We continue eating until we all finished. We cleaned up our mess and are leaving to go get into our car. We did end up renting one because Anthony thinks I will be in pain or uncomfortable being on my feet and being almost 6 months pregnant. So thoughtful. I smile.

~~~~~SeaWorld~~~~~

I take out my phone after we go through the gates. _**And we are back. We are at SeaWorld.**_I show my phone all around. _**I can't contain my excitement. I want to to go on the Atlantis Ride over there. I hope I can. It is a water ride... it's not I'll get hurt or anything and it doesn't go upside down. If someone points out... I'll tell them I'm fat or something... Hehehe...**_

I turn off the phone and we get on the line. No one asked, assuming I'm just fat and not wanting to be rude. we all just snickered. **(A/N I've been on the Atlantis Ride. It's not the one when you lay on your back and go through the tube with sharks. It's like a you are sitting on a log with multiple people... It's hard to explain... look on youtube or something... I'm terrible with these type of things. Sorry.) **Anthony and I sat with each other and Pewds and Marzia were behind us. I take out my phone.

_**They didn't question! Hehehe. We are going up! My phone is going to get wet, I know it. Ready, here we go!**_

I gripped my phone and we went down. We all got soaked. My phone turned out okay. We got off and we headed for the Whale Show. We sat in the safe zone. We wanted to stay dry this time. I recorded the whales and the tricks they did. Pretty amazing. We stayed there for about another hour before we left. We are on our way to Animal Kingdom.

_**Look at the baby zebras! How cute are they!**_I cooed. I see Anthony smile in the corner of my eye. We continue on. We pass elephants, lions, monkeys and apes, giraffes and their babies. I cooed over them all. I recorded it all. We left 3 hours later. It is now 1:30 pm. We had just arrived to DisneyWorld. We plan to be here until 6 then we are heading to DownTown Disney to shop and eat. We went on more rides, me recording what I can. We are having a great time. We are all together having fun. Soon, it will just be the three of us until our baby can do anything or is old enough. Only three more months...

Anyway, we actually left a half hour earlier then planned because the guys we getting hungry. We all were actually since we didn't eat lunch. So, we are now in DownTown Disney eating food rich now. It is 6:30 right now and my feet hurt. Glad Anthony thought of that idea. We finished dinner and are now shopping.

_**Do you think Marzia should get this? I do. It would totally go with her type of style.**_I showed her the outfit and she liked it so she bought it. She actually found me some cute more maternity wear and some baby stuff. She bought me a mickey mouse hat for the baby. So many people are so thoughtful.

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

We arrived back to our hotel and since we are all so tired, we decided to call it a night. I said goodnight to everyone and ended the vlog. I started to edit it on the computer and a few hours later... it was done. Thank god. I'm exhausted.

Goodnight everyone...

* * *

**and i'm ending it here. we are half way to 10,000 viewers! it seems like you guys do want another marathon. if we make it to 10,000, i'll keep to my promise. I'm not one to break a promise so keep reading :D**

**don't forget to take my poll on my profile :D**

**again, Happy 4th of July to everyone in the U.S.! hope you had ana amazing day... i might upload again later and if not tomorrow :D **

**byebyeeeee :D**


	51. California

Anthony's P.O.V.

We have been in Orlando for almost 2 weeks now. We have one day left. Sad that we have to leave but we need to get home. We are going to spend the entire day at the beach. We've only been there about 3 or 4 times the entire trip. Felix and I are waiting in the lobby for Kalel and Marzia. They've been up there for 10 minutes. I'm starting to get worried. Just as the feeling hit, we see the elevator doors open and Kalel and Marzia walk out. They walk towards us.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"We were getting ready." Kalel said.

I nod. "Okay."

"So... ready to hit the beach?" Marzia said.

"Yeah!" We all said.

"Le's go!" Felix said.

Again, we just walk because it is pretty close. Felix and I somehow winded up carrying everything... and I mean everything. Even the girls things. They are only carrying their handbags. They are in front of us while we are behind them. Kalel has become more comfortable with her body and being exposed. Glad she is now then where I am taking her for our honeymoon. **(A/N I think I said earlier in the story that she only has a month until she can't fly anymore... disregard. i have no idea what i'm doing... all i know is that they are flying somewhere.) **We continue walking until we found a pretty good spot. We put down our stuff and set it all up. We had two chairs and some blankets and a cooler.

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~

Kalel and Marzia didn't go in the water as much as Pewds and I did. Kalel is in the shower right now. I'm finishing up our packing for the flight home. Our flight is pretty early tomorrow. We have to be up by 5 am and out of the hotel by 5:30 am. It is 5:30 pm right now. We are meeting up for the last time for dinner and then we are calling it a night.

~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~

"We will see you in a few weeks." Marzia said.

Kalel nodded. "Yup. You're staying with us right?"

"If you let us." Pewds said.

"Of course we will." I said.

"Then we are." Pewds said.

"Bye guys."

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I hear the alarm go off. I groan. I open my eyes to see Kalel is already out of bed. I sit up in bed and I hear the sink going. I see the door open and Kalel walk out, fully dressed.

"Come on, get dressed." She said.

I nod and yawn. I got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and go into the bathroom. I get changed and brush my teeth. This is going to be a long flight.

~~~~~Home~~~~~

And we are home. What does Kalel do first? She runs to the house to see Buki. How shocking... I roll my eyes and grab the bags and bring them inside. She is on the floor playing with Buki. I chuckle and bring our bags to our room. It sure is good to be home.

* * *

**ending here. we are almost there you guys! **

**don't forget to take my poll**

**i'm so sorry it is so short and it is out late... i can get distracted easily.**

**there may be a chapter out tomorrow or tonight**

**havee a great day! byebye all! **


	52. Goodbye Joey

**i've kept to my promise so here is the marathon... we are doing 10 chapters! omg... wish me luck... XD**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

We had some lunch when Joey came in to see us. He told us he thinks it's his time to move out and find somewhere else to live. We stopped what we were doing.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I think I've overstayed my welcome and you guys need more privacy since ya'll getting married."

"You could never overstay your welcome." Anthony said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm not going far. I'm staying with my friend Sawyer. You can always visit. Besides... I want to meet Baby Padilla."

We all shared a chuckle.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"I've called some movers before. They should be here in about 2 hours."

"Want help packing?" Anthony said.

"I'd like that. Sure. Thanks."

"It's no problem." Anthony said.

We get up and walk down to his room. There is still some stuff that needs to be put in boxes. Because I'm pregnant and Anthony and Joey being protective as they are, I only packed, everyone else will put away.

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~

That went a lot faster then I would've thought. Joey's room is completely empty except for the matress. It is going to be weird without him here. But like he said, he isn't going far.

"You know this isn't goodbye right?" Joey asked.

We smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we know." I said.

We both give him a hug.

"I better get a phone call in a few months revolving around this little one."

I giggled. "Don't worry, you will... And besides... our wedding is pretty soon. Bye Joey."

"Bye guys." He walked out the door and got into his car. We waved goodbye as he drove away. It will be different but it can be good. I know he wouldn't want to listen to a baby crying all night.

I sigh as Anthony closes the door.

"We will see him soon... besides, we still need to get his tux." Anthony said trying to cheer me up.

I gave a small smile. 'Yeah... I know."

* * *

**ending hereeeeeeeeeee...**

**I know its sooooooooooooooooooooooooo short... but bare with me here. This is only the first chapter :D**

**chapter 1 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	53. Tuxes

Kalel's P.O.V.

So Anthony was right... about the tuxes. I completely forgot that we were going to get their tuxes fitted. As in we I mean, Anthony, Ian, Joey, Melanie, Mari, Meghan, Matt, Joven, and David. So many tuxes to fit... this will be fun.

"Come on Anthony!" I yelled to Anthony.

"I'm coming." He said running up the stairs.

"Mari texted me telling me they are all there."

"Kalel calm down. I'm the groom remember?"

I gave him a look. "I know... I only want to marry you."

"Good." He said, pecking me on the lips.

I smiled. "Okay, let's go!"

~~~~~Tux Place~~~~~

"Sorry we are late. Someone took too long to do their hair." I said looking at Anthony.

He just shrugged. "Opps."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, we are all here."

"How many tuxes with be needed?" The man asked.

"6." All us girls said.

"Okay, which one is the groom?"

Anthony raised his hand and walked forward. "That would be me."

The man looked at him. "Okay... you are tall."

We all laughed. "Yeah..." Anthony said.

"Okay, 6 tuxes... let's get to work." The man said.

He had 3 more people helping him. They were working on Anthony, Joey, Ian and Matt. Joven and David were waiting. Melanie, Meghan, Mari and I were sitting down, watching them doing whatever they were going.

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

...and we are done... FINALLY!

They told us to come back and pick up the tuxes tomorrow. Same as the dresses. Anthony is going to come pick up the tuxes and drop them off everywhere, Melanie is doing the same, but is keeping my dress so Anthony can't see it. She told me she has this secret spot that Ian doesn't even know about. We all decided on going out to lunch together. Since we all came in seperate cars... or well at least most of us. Joey went with Meghan. The whole SmoshGames crew minus Ian and Anthony obviously. Ian and Melanie and Anthony and I... well I guess not... Anyways, we are decided on where to go. We went to PF Chang's. Yum!

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~

We returned home after lunch. We walk into the house to be met by Buki holding up her zipblock bag top in he mouth. I take it from her as Anthony locks the door. I make her run in circles. I just laugh at her. She is too cute.

* * *

**what better way to end a chapter then with Buki? NO OTHER! :D**

**again, sorry if they are short... my brain tends to shut down when I write... :(**

**Chapter 2 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	54. 26 Weeks

Kalel's P.O.V.

Wow... 26 Weeks. That went by fast. Super fast... I have an appointment at 11. It is 10:30. I'm about to leave. I'm going to the appointment alone today. Today is a Friday so guess where Anthony is? Correct... filming. I tried calling Melanie and Joey and Meghan but no one answered. I'm just hoping both Anthony and Melanie remember to pick up everything. I sigh and walk out the door, closing and locking it behind me. I unlocked my car and got it. I hate going the appointments alone. I fix my mirrors and pull out of our drive way. I start driving towards the hospital to be checked.

I arrive 10 minutes later. I get out of the car and grab my bag. I walk into the hospital and to the front desk. The woman looked up and me and smiled.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

I smile. "Yes, I am here to see Dr. Davis."

She nodded and typed something on her computer. "Kalel Cullen? 11 am?" She asked at me then looked at me.

"Yes, that's me."

"He will be out in a few moments. Oh and congratulations on the engagement. My kids love you."

I smiled. "Thank you. That is very sweet."

"If you don't mind... could you uh..."

"Sign something?"

She nodded. "If you don't mind."

I smiled a bit bigger. "It's no problem at all."

She gave me a note book and I signed it. "My kids will be thrilled. Thank you."

"It's no problem, really."

I went to sit down. I picked up a magazine in the meantime while I wait.

"Ms. Cullen?" A nurse said.

I look up and set my magazine down. I stand up with my purse and walk towards the nurse.

She smiled at me. "Right this way."

She set me up in a room and told me he will be here in a few minutes.

I sit here on this bed when I hear a knock on the door. Dr. Davis walked in.

"Hello Kalel. How are we feeling?"

"Some back pains but overall, I'm okay. The baby started to kick."

He nodded and wrote it down. "Okay... now let's see this baby."

I nod. I rolled up my shirt and he put on the gel... Damn, I hate this gel... it's too freakin' cold!

The screen lit up and there was my baby. Too bad Anthony isn't here. I smile and stare at it. It has grown so much.

He moved it around a bit more for a few more minutes until he turned it off, rubbed the gel off and turned on the light. I sat up and fixed my shirt.

"I'm going to print these and I'll be back."

I nod. "Okay."

~~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~~

He came back in with a few photos. He handed them to me. "I'll see you again in a few weeks. Oh, and congrats on the engagement."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you in a few weeks."

He nodded. I walked out of the room after giving him a handshake. I walked to my car and got in. I set my purse down but I didn't start driving. I took out one of the photos and just looked at it. I took a picture of it and sent it to Anthony.

Anthony's P.O.V.

We were taking a break from filming and Ian and I were eating lunch when I felt my phone buzz. I pull it out and open up the message. It was from Kalel. I open up the attachment and stare at it. I smile. I trace the photo with my finger.

Ian raised an eyebrow at me. "Dude? Are you okay?" He asked, sipping his soda.

I look at him and nod, a smile still on my face. "Yeah, Kalel sent me a picture od our baby." I showed him the image. I see him smile.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Ian asked.

"Honestly... I have no idea... I don't care though... I'll love it the same." I said, biting in my burger.

He nodded. "Good answer."

"What? Are you testing me or something?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. And no, I'm not wearing a wire."

I laughed. "Wasn't going to ask. Don't worry."

"Guys, we need you back." Someone said.

We nodded and finished up. I put my phone away after saving the image.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I'm down in my office, talking to my mom on the phone.

"Our flight is on Tuesday. When is Anthony's family flying in?" She asked.

"They are coming in on Thursday. Remember, Felix and Marzia are staying with us too. So it isn't just going to be you all."

"When are they coming?

"A few days after you I believe. I think... On Thursday as well, just a bit earlier."

"Okay. Thank you hon."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Is... is dad coming?" I asked nervously.

"... Yes... he is."

I swallowed. "Okay. Thanks."

"It will be fine Kalel."

"I know..."

"Well, I need to go. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mom. Bye."

Well... I'm bored... I guess I should do another update to Youtube. I'm too lazy to set up everything so I'll do it on the webcam on the computer. I get up and sit in front of the computer. I start to record.

_**Hello everyone! I'm back at 26 weeks! I know, 26 weeks! I remember just finding out I was pregnant. Well, I thought I could give you a bit of an update. We have set the date of the wedding. We are getting married on May 5th. Exciting, I know. I saw a lot of comments asking if we could show the wedding. I don't know but I can record a bot before and after. I don't know if I can during. I promise I'll try though! Well, that is all I wanted to say. So, until next time. Bye guys! **_

I stopped recording. I just started to edit it on the computer so I could get it up quickly. I uploaded it and named it. _'26 Weeks, and Wedding Date!'. _I posted it. I'm tired. Time for a nap...

* * *

**naps are always fun to teenagers... X) hope you enjoyed chapter 54 of 'Our Miracle'**

**Chapter 3 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	55. Family Arrives

Kalel's P.O.V.

Tuesday came a lot faster then I would've liked. I haven't finished cleaning. I still haven't gone food shopping. So much I still need to do. I was about to go out to finish the errands when my doorbell rang. I started to panick. They weren't supposed to be here yet! I clean myself off and went to open the door. I was shocked to see Ian and Melanie there with bags in their hands. Ian's car trunk still open.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Anthony called us saying you were a bit stressed and needed some help. So here we are." Melanie said.

"What is in the bags?"

"Food." Ian said.

"You guys didn't need to do that." I said, still shocked.

"Sure we did." Melanie said, walking past me to bring in the bags. Ian did the same. The kept doing that for a few more minutes until his car was empty of bags. I was cleaning up the house a bit more while Ian and Melanie put away the stuff.

~~~~~20 Minutes Later~~~~~

"And that is the last of it." Melanie said.

"Thanks guys." I said in appreciation.

"It's no problem. I'm going to go see if Anthony needs any help." Ian said.

"Okay."

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure. Anything is good." Melanie said.

I nodded. I took out two glasses and set them down. I went to the fridge and got some cranberry juice. I poured the juice into the cups and put them away. I give one to Mel.

"So... are you going to ask your dad to walk you down the aisle?" Melanie asked.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Come on, if you don't, he will be heartbroken."

I look down. "I know... it's just... that night keeps replaying over and over in my head. I know it was a while ago but..." I trailed.

She nodded sympathetically. "I understand. What are you going to do?" She asked.

I shrugged and looked into my cup. "Honestly... I don't know."

"Come on... I know something that will cheer you up." She gave me a really creepy smile. The smile telling you her and Ian are made for each other.

She went into the pantry and pulled out something.

"CANDY!" She screams.

I bring my hands up to my ears. "Seriously?! Again?!"

"Opps... sorry." She said, trying not to laugh. Anthony and Ian must of hear her scream because they came running in.

"What happened?" Anthony asked.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

Ian and Anthony share a look. "Okay then." Ian said.

Melanie just kept laughing.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

Melanie and Ian left about a half hour ago. Anthony and I were in the kitchen, cooking dinner. We hear the doorbell go off.

"I'll get it." I said to Anthony. I clean off my hands and go to answer the door. I open it to see my mom and dad. My mom rushes forward to hug me.

"Hi momma." I said.

"Hi honey. My, you are glowing!" She said.

I giggled. "Anthony is in the kitchen if you want to see him.

She nodded and walked towards the kitchen. I turned back to my dad.

"Hi... dad."

"Hi baby girl."

I give him a hug. He is hugging me back, very tightly.

"Careful dad. I'm still pregnant, you know." I said.

He let me go. "Oh right... sorry."

I swallowed. "It's okay."

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~

After a very awkward dinner... We all decided on watching a movie. During the movie, I had to use the bathroom so I excused myself from Anthony's arms and went to the bathroom.

I come out of the bathroom to be startled by my dad.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." He said awkwardly.

I was trying to calm down my racing heart. "It's fine."

I was about to walk away when he said my name.

"Kalel? Can we talk please?"

I turned back around. "About what?"

"You know what about. Come here."

We walked into one of the spare rooms. We sat down on the bed and my dad took my hands in his.

"Kalel... I know things are still a bit awkward between us. I understand that, I truly do. I wouldn't be able to forgive someone so easily after that either. I promise I won't mention anything while we are here. Just remember I love you no matter what you decide." He said to me. Hits of desperation in his voice.

I knew my answer to Melanie's question now.

"Dad... of course it is a bit awkward, I mean everyone has that thing that they wish they never said or did. I understand."

"Thank you baby. You have no idea how much that means to me." He said, giving me a hug.

"Dad?" I asked into the hug.

He pulled away. "Yes baby girl?"

"Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He smiled. "Of course I will. I love you."

I smiled back. "I love you too daddy." I then felt this thump against my stomach. I'm assuming my dad felt it too because his eyes traveled down to my stomach.

"May I?" He asked.

I nodded and giggled. "Of course."

He felt my stomach, a huge smile on his face. Reminds me a bit of Anthony, his reaction I mean.

We return back to the movie. I am so glad everything worked out okay.

* * *

**and there is the 4th chapter... almost half-way done! woohoo!**

**only 6 more to go... yay...**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**Chapter 4 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	56. Felix and Marzia Arrive

Anthony's P.O.V.

Kalel's parents have been here for two days now. It hasn't been as awkward as it was when they first arrived. I mean, it still has been... just less. My parents are coming tonight and Felix and Marzia are coming in a few hours. We are actually picking them up at the airport in 2 hours. Even though we just saw them not even a month ago, it is always nice to see them. They do live in Italy so we don't get to see them often. We are eating breakfast right now. Since we were too lazy to cook, we went to I-HOP. Kalel's parents want to meet them anyways. I just hope Felix and Marzia will be okay.

~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~

We finished up our breakfast and are on our way over to the airport. We have two cars because my parents are coming in too. I'm driving. Kalel's driving her car with her parents. I decided that I'll take Pewds and Marzia in my car with my dad and Kevin. Kalel will have my mom and Matt. It works out.

~~~~~At the Airport~~~~~

We were waiting by the terminals for Marzia and Felix. We waited for about a half hour for them until we heard the flight number, We saw Felix and Marzia and starting walking towards them.

"Told you we would see you soon." Pewds said.

We smiled. "We believe you." We started to laugh.

"Pewds, Marzia, this is my mom and dad."

"Nice to meet you." Marzia said.

~~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

_Flight 803 has landed. Flight 803 has landed. _The loudspeaker has called out. That is my family's flight. I get up and wait with Kalel. Kalel's parents are speaking to Felix and Marzia.

"Anthony!" I hear a woman scream.

I smile realizing it is my mom. "Hi mom." She runs over to me and gives me a hug.

We all give hugs one by one. My mother is talking to Kalel. Matt and Kev are asking me about SMOSH. My dad is speaking to Kalel's parents.

"Mom, dad, Matt, Kev, this is Felix and Marzia." I said.

"No way! You're PewDiePie!" Matt said.

Pewds chuckled. "Yeah I am bro."

"Cool!" Matt awed.

We all laughed.

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~

We all caught up and talked. I showed my family to their room and Kalel showed Pewds and Marzia to their room. We decided on calling an early night from all the flying and everything so we ordered in some dinner. Once we finished, we cleaned up and everyone went to their rooms.

Kalel and I were laying in bed, watching t.v..

"Anthony?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's up." We sat up.

"Well, while you and Ian were cleaning up the other day, Melanie asked me a good question."

I looked into her eyes. She had relief in them.

She continued. "She asked me if my dad was walking me down the aisle."

"What did you say?"

"I honestly didn't know what to say... She said he would be heartbroken if I didn't ask him but... that night kept replaying over and over in my head."

"Okay..."

"I finally was able to answer her question..."

"What is the answer?"

I see her smile. "Remember the other night when neither of us returned for about 20 minutes?"

I nodded.

"I asked him then."

I smiled. "I'm glad you did. You figured out what you wanted. I'm proud of you." I kissed the top of her head.

"While we were hugging, he felt the baby kick. His reaction was just like yours." She giggled.

I shrugged, smiling. "Can you blame us for our reactions?"

She had a thinking face on, teasing me. "Mmm... maybe." We both laughed.

"I love you."

She smiled again. "I love you too."

* * *

**awwww what a nice way to end a chapter hehehe :D**

**and we are half-way done. it is sad that i've had another 1,000 view my story since i've started this marathon... this was made for the 10,000, now we are at 11,000. i suck at timing lmao**

**Chapter 5 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	57. Girl's Night

**This chapter and the next will be happening at the exact same time. It's like bachelorette and bachlor(is that how it is spelled?) parties... I guess you can say... ENJOY!**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

They are literally demanding I have a 'Girl's Night Out'. I don't know what we are supposed to do since I'm 6 months pregnant basically. I can't drink and I won't. I hope Anthony has a better night then I do. I don't think he can do too much either since Matt is underaged.

I some how ended up agreeing to whatever they have in stored. Honestly... I'm scared... I mean this is Mari, Meghan, Melanie, Marzia, my mom and Anthony's mom put together **(So many 'M's'! lmao). **As of right now, Anthony isn't here because he was dragged away by all the guys. It is pretty early. It is 11:30 am. All I know is that we are going out to lunch. Which isn't fair because I can't even pick where. Everything else... I have no idea. Our wedding is tomorrow and everyone is old fashioned. The _'you are not allowed to see each other until the actual wedding.' _and _'it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.'_ People still believe that stuff? Both my mom and Anthony's mom said that their moms did the exact same thing to them. Why does it mean you have to do it to me? I tried on my dress for the last time before tomorrow and it surpirsing didn't need to be tailored at at. My stomach didn't grow that much, only a bit. The dress itself was actually a little bit big so now... it fits perfectly.

We ended up doing to one of my favorite diners so that was a plus. I brought my wallet for no reason because they aren't letting me pay for anything. I have my phone on me in case Anthony tries to call me though. When we finished up with breakfast, we all got into our cars. We came seperatley. My mom, Anthony's mom, Marzia and I in one car. Mari, Meghan and Melanie in the other. We were following Melanie since she was driving. My mom was driving my car. She laughed when I told her the name of it. I had to explain it to her and she just laughed even harder. It is now 12:30 and I haven't seen Anthony once today. Turns out Joey and Ian dragged him out while I was sleeping. I didn't even notice. Turns out Pewds and Marzia were awake, drinking coffee. Pewds was already dressed so he left with them. Marzia told me. All i knew is that I woke up having to pee and Anthony wasn't there. I thought he was in a different room.

Anyways, we pulled up to this place. A salon to be more exact. I have this special deal of getting a mani-pedi, facial, and my hair done. It's just like when he proposed to me **(:/ seriously... i'll never get over it lmao), **just no mud baths and stuff. I could Marzia was excited. I giggled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You seem excited."

She giggled too. "I am."

We get out of the car and walk up to the other three. This will be fun...

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~

We have been home for about an hour now. We aren't really doing anything. They say I must relax or something like that. I wasn't paying attention... whoops.

"Okay, we have this whole scheduale planned out for tomorrow." Meghan said.

I turn to her. "Okay, let me hear it."

She clears her throat.

"We have to be awake by 7 am. Kalel, you are going to take a shower first. While you do that, the three of us, Melanie, Mari and I will be home to take showers. You three will take showers in the ensuite. We will be here by 7:45. We will take care of your make-up. Melanie will bring her dress and hers. We are bringing ours as well. Once Kalel is taken care of, we will take care of ourselves. We will leave the house by 10:30 and arrive to the beach by 10:45... Sound like a plan?"

We all nod. "Pretty good plan you got there." I said. She giggled.

"Thanks. I like to plan."

We all shared a laugh.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head home." Mari said.

"Yeah." Marzia said, yawning. "See you all in the morning. Night guys."

"Night."

"Get some sleep bride-to-be. You'll need it."

I smiled. "Thanks Mel."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "We'll be back tomorrow."

We all said goodnight.

I went to my room and laid down. I was drifting to sleep when my phone starting buzzing.

I rub my eyes and grab my phone. I smile when I read the name. It's about time he called.

"Hello?" I said.

"You have no idea how much I missed that voice today." He said.

I giggled. "You have no idea how much I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I just want to be home, in bed with you. Not on Ian's couch." I giggled.

"Sorry babe, but you know what my mom said."

"I know, I know... it's bad luck... people still believe that?" He said.

"I know... that is exactly what I said."

We talked for about another 20 minutes.

"I got to go. Melanie says I need my 'beauty sleep' or something like that." I said regretfully.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too... I'll see at the altar." I said.

"Yes you will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up... I smiled and I drifted off to sleep thinking about Anthony and tomorrow...

* * *

**i thought it was a cute way to end the chapter :D**

**continue on to see Anthony's view**

**hope you are enjoying!**

**Chapter 6 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	58. Guy's Night

**Like I said in the last chapter, exact same thing... so expect the same exact phone call at the end... you can skip that part since you already know what they say... ENJOY! but make sure to read the bottom, bottom. :D**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

So today, instead of waking up to Kalel, I woke up to someone dragging me out of bed. When I open my eyes, it was Joey and Ian. Once I was fully up, Ian threw clothes at me and told me to get changed. So, I did. I grab my phone and wallet and walk out the door to Ian's car. I first kissed Kalel's head and asked the baby to be nice to mommy today. When I got in the ca,r I noticed Matt(Sohinki), David, Joven and Ian obviously. My dad, Kalel's dad, Joey, my brother Matt and Kevin are all in Joey's car. It is 10:30 am. I have no idea what they have in stored...

~~~~~Hour and a Half Later~~~~~

Turns out we went to Pokemon center. I should of realized we were doing something since Ian took my 3DS. We've been here for an hour. I'm actually having a pretty good time. We are going to lunch shortly. Just as we were about to leave, a group of girls came up to us.

"Are you guys from SMOSH?" One girl asked.

Ian and I smiled. "Yes, we are."

"Can we have your autographs? We love you guys." Another girl said.

"Sure." We signed some notepads and took a few pictures.

"Thank you guys so much! Oh and congratulations on your engagement! I saw the video."

"Thank you guys. It means a lot."

We left the center. Those girls were pretty nice. We leave the center and go to get some lunch.

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~

We finally returned back home... or well, Ian's home. We are crashing here. We ordered in pizza for dinner. We are all being lazy and just relaxing.

"Where did you guys out your tuxes?" Ian asked.

"In the guest room." Matt said.

"Where is my tux Ian?" I asked.

"Hanging up in the closet." Ian said. I nodded.

I yawn. "I'm going to head to bed." I said getting up. "Night guys."

"Remember, you need to be up by 8!" Ian said.

"I know, I know!"

I sighed and say down. I pulled out my phone and went to my speed dial. I clicked on her number. It rung for about 5 seconds before she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"You have no idea how much I missed that voice today." I said.

She giggled. "You have no idea how much I missed you today."

"I missed you too. I just want to be home, in bed with you. Not on Ian's couch." She giggled. That giggle always puts a smile on my face.

"Sorry babe, but you know what my mom said"

"I know, I know... it's bad luck... people still believe that?" I said.

"I know... that is exactly what I said."

We talked for about another 20 minutes.

"I got to go. Melanie says I need my 'beauty sleep' or something like that." She said regretfully.

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too... I'll see at the altar." She said.

"Yes you will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put down my phone and sighed.

"You okay?" Kevin asked, scaring me.

"Jeez!"

"Sorry dude... but are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... why would you ask?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Anthony... I know you are lying."

I sighed. There was no use in lying to Kevin. He can see right through me.

"Come on dude, what's up? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

I looked at him, startled. "No! No! Of course not. I love Kalel with all my heart."

"Then what's up? Come on man, I'm worried about you."

"What... what if our marriage doesn't work out?" God... it's like deja vu all over again.

Kevin's eyes widen. "Did those words really come out of your mouth? Dude... what is wrong with you?"

I looked down.

"Obviously, Kalel loves you just as much as you love her. Why else would she say yes?"

I still looked down.

"Dude, listen to me." I looked at him. "Why else would she say yes? Why would she be carrying your baby? Why would she be walking down the aisle tomorrow? Why would she wear the ring you are putting on her finger? Why does she have that engagement ring on her finger on already? Because she loves you dude... because she loves you. No other reason. She isn't doing it out of pity or because she is a crazy SMOSH fan. Remember when you first met her? Neither of you would of thought this day would come. She has stood by you the last 3 years and she will for many more. She never walked away. She was never jealous. She was always there. She is a keeper. Both of you would be incredibly stupid to let each other go. Just know... she chose you and you chose her. I have honestly never seen anyone so in love with each other and have such a strong relationship. But it's safe to say I have now... and they are getting married tomorrow." I looked at him, shock evident on my face.

"Wow... who knew you could be so... so..." He cut me off.

"I know."

I chuckled.

"Thank you dude. It really has helped me. Go off to bed. I'll be okay now."

He smiled and we shared a hug. "Night bro."

"Night."

I turned on the t.v. and watched it for a few hours. I finally drifted off to sleep at 11:30, thinking about Kalel and tomorrow. A smile on my face.

* * *

**sooooo... the wedding scene is next! who else is excited? i know i am... and im the one typing it lmao**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**keep reading for the wedding scene... watch my idea be the exact opposite of their real wedding lmao**

**Chapter 7 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	59. The Wedding Part 1

**This part will be Kalel's Point of view. The next one will be Anthony's. The third one will be both switching back and forth. ENJOY!**

**Remember, Kalel's view and Anthony's happen at the same time.**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I turn over to turn off my alarm clock. 6:50 am. I groan. It is too damn early. I yawn and sit up. I pull back the covers and stetch. I get up and walk towards the kitchen to eat something. No matter what, the baby and I's needs come first. I make eggs... surprising? No... I didn't think so. I make a quick batch of eggs. While I'm eating my mom walks in. She pours some coffee into a cup and sits down next to me.

I smile. "Hi momma."

She smiled back at me. "Hi baby. Excited?"

I nod. "Very." I see my mom's eyes fill up with tears. "Mommy, don't cry. I'm only getting married. I'm not leaving or anything." I get up and hug her.

"I'm sorry... it's just... your getting married."

"Momma, I'll always be your daughter, I'll just be Kalel Padilla. I'm still me." I said, trying not to cry myself.

"I know." We pull away and she wipes her eyes. "Come on, you need to go get ready. I'll clean this up for you."

I smile. "Thank you. I love you." I kiss her on the cheek. I walk out of the kitchen and down the hallway to our ensuite bathroom. I make sure my robe is on there and I turn on the water. I strip down and get in.

I must of dozed off because I hear knocking on the door and Melanie's voice comes through.

"Kalel? Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I turn off the water and wrap myself up in my robe. I open the door to see Mari, Meghan, Marzia, Melanie, my mom and Anthony's mom all standing there. They pull me out of the bathroom and sit my down on a chair. Mari is doing my hair, Melanie and Marzia are doing my make-up. Meghan is fixing every other small thing like my eyebrows and my lips and all that stuff. I see my mom trying not to cry.

Melanie looks at the time. "Okay, it is now 8 am. I'm going to do my hair and make-up and then we are putting on your dress."

I nod. My mom walks back in, her shoes in hand and her dress on. I smile. "Momma, you look so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you Kalel. You do too."

~~~~~Later~~~~~

We were all done with our hair and make-up. I'm the only one not in my dress, As of right now, I am in the bathroom, changing. I pull up the dress and walk out.

"A little help?" I asked, directing towards my zipper.

Meghan and Marzia came forward and helped me zip it up.

I smile. "Thank you."

"Now all we need" Melanie said, picking up the veil. "is the veil." She walked over and clipped it in my hair.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. "I look like a princess." I whispered.

"Well... a bride is close enough." Mari said. We all laughed. I looked over at the clock and my eyes widened.

"Uh guys... I think we need to go." I said pointing to the clock.

They all looked over and gasped. Time sure does fly.

"Come on come on let's go!" Melanie said.

I just giggled at her. "Mel calm down. A wedding can't start without the bride or groom." My smile died. What if he isn't there. What if he got cold feet? I shook it off. No, I'm being crazy... right?

~~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

We arrived to the beach and sure enough, I see him. I see them all. He looks so handsome. Thank god for so many of us. They will have to block my until we get covered. This is the perfect day...

* * *

**i really hope you read the top note... if you didn't... READ IT! it is important so you aren't confused when you read the next chapter.**

**hope you enjoyed :D**

**Chapter 8 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	60. The Wedding Part 2

**This chapter is from Anthony's P.O.V. ENJOY! Remember, this is happening the same time as Kalel is getting ready.**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I heard this beeping sound. Once I was fully awake, I realize it was my phone. I turned it off and rubbed my face. I sat up and smiled. Today is the day. I get up and walk into the bathroom. I get into the shower.

Once I finished with my shower, I put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I yawn and walk into the kitchen Kevin is in here already, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey dude, thanks again for last night."

He smiled. "It was no problem. I just had to clear up that big head of yours." He laughed.

I roll my eyes. I sit down with my cup of orange juice and read the newspaper. Nothing interesting. When I finished, I put my cup in the sink. My dad walked in.

"Hey son. Today is the day... excited?"

I nod and smile. "Yeah."

"You should be." We all laughed.

"Yeah, after today, she is officially Mrs. Anthony Padilla." I sigh in content.

My father smiled. "Good to know you have found the one you want to be with."

"I definently have."

~~~~~Later~~~~~

We all got changed at are at the beach. All we are waiting for is Kalel. She should be here soon. I'm talking to my uncle about my cousin. She is going to be our flower girl.

Ian is my best man.

Melanie is Kalel's maid of honor.

Kalel's dad is giving her away.

I walk up to the altar and stand there. I am talking to Felix and Ian. Felix reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A smile grew on his face.

"They're are on their way." Felix said.

I feel my heart racing. It is starting. I see there car pull up. unfortunately, I couldn't see Kalel because they were blocking me. I will see her very soon though...

* * *

**there is part 2... exciting! :D**

**now... here comes the very exciting part... THE WEDDING! I'm actually super excited to type it! :D**

**hope you enjoyed! I know it is soooooooooooooo short but the next part will be longer! I promise!**

**Chapter 9 of 10 COMPLETED!**


	61. The Wedding Part 3

**This will swap between them both. Now... the moment you've all been waiting for... THE WEDDING! :D**

* * *

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

Someone came in telling us it is time. My heart is racing. What if I fall? We are sending out the bridemaids first. It will go like this:

Mari

Marzia

Meghan

Melanie

Then dad and I.

My dad came in. He smiled when he saw me. He walked over to me.

"Ready?" He asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I watched one by one as they disappeared.

It was my turn.

"Don't let me fall daddy."

He smiled. "I won't, I promise." He kissed my cheek.

I grip his arm as we start walking. Nobody could see me yet because there was a barrier there.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I see Mari, Marzia, Meghan and Melanie walking down the aisle. I smile as my cousin come walking down the aisle, throwing flowers. She reached the end and I felt my heart racing. This is it.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I hear the music get louder as I approach.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I see the priest make hand movements, instructing everyone to stand up. I look at the end of the altar and there she is... so beautiful in her white dress.

"Dude." Ian whispered. "Close your mouth."

I closed my mouth. Whoops.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

I look up and there he is, looking as handsome as ever. I smile as my dad and I start walking towards him. We take small steps. We reach the end of the altar.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"Her mother and I do." My dad said. I smiled. He kissed my hand and handed my hand over to Anthony's. He took my hand and I stepped forward.

"Today, we join Anthony Padilla and Kalel Cullen in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to these two getting married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything.

He went on with everything until it was time to say our vows. Anthony went first.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Kalel, when I met you I never thought my life would be where it is now. You weren't one of those girls who loves me for SMOSH, you love me for me. You were always there. You always gave me second chances. You never left. I have loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I'm so glad I went to that party, want to know why? Because I met you. I can't imagine my life any different then how it is now. I love you and I promise to protect you, to love you, to keep you from all harm. I will always be there when you need me." I smiled. I wiped away her tears.

"I love you." She mouthed to me.

"I love you too." I mouthed back.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

"Kalel, your vows."

I nodded. Here goes... everything.

"Anthony, I didn't exactly know who you were when I first met you. I've heard of you and I only watched a video or two but not enough to know who you were. I'm so glad I met you. I would not want to spend my life with anyone else. I know you will protect me, I know you will keep me safe and I love you for it. I'm glad I was the girl who won your heart." I finished. I'm trying not to cry again.

"May I have the rings please?"

Melanie and Ian walked forward, handing him the rings. He handed me a ring.

"Kalel, I want you to take this ring and put it on Anthony's finger and repeat after me."

I nod.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated.

I slid the ring in Anthony's finger.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

"Anthony, I want you to take this ring anf put it on Kalel's finger and repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said.

"With this ring, I thee wed." I repeated.

I slid the ring on Kalel's finger.

**Kalel's P.O.V.**

"Do you, Kalel Cullen, take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smile.

**Anthony's P.O.V.**

"Do you, Anthony Padilla, take Kalel to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smile back.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

We smile and lean in. We share a very passionate kiss. We pull away.

"I now pronounce, Mr and Mrs. Anthony Padilla!"

We walk back down the aisle as people cheer.

We are finally married...

* * *

**and there is the marathon :D**

**i loved thisssssss soo much. :D**

**don't forget to take my poll on my profile!**

**hope you enoyed the marathon**

**i'll be back soon!**

**Chapter 10 of 10 COMPLETE!**


	62. The Reception

Anthony's P.O.V.

When we walked all the way down, we had to wait for everyone. When everyone finished, we were told we had to take pictures. We have to take SO MANY. I think like... 100. Yay. It will have to go like this.

Just Kalel and I.

Kalel, her parents, and I.

Kalel, my parents, and I.

Both our parents and us.

Kevin, Matt, and us.

My whole family and us.

My whole family and I.

Kalel's whole family and us. **(A/N Aunts and Uncles. Same for Anthony with entire family)**

Kalel's whole family and her.

Kalel and her bridesmaids.

The groomsmen and I.

The best man, the maid of honor, Kalel and I.

One of just Kalel.

One of just me.

And all the other couples that walked with each other. **(Not in an specific order. I just wrote down names)**

Meghan and Jimmy.

Ian and Melanie.

Mari and Joven.

Marzia and Felix.

And for the rest of the guys were with some of my family and Kalel's. We had more groomsmen then bridesmaids. Oh well... Jeez... we have to take so many multiple ones... especially the family ones to give to our families... and friends of course... and who could forget our own home.

~~~~~4 Hours Later~~~~~ **(I asked my mom how long it took for her wedding... she said around 4 to 5 hours... that's where it came from. I'm not making up some type of number... I have no idea how she survived that. lmao)**

FINALLY! That took... way too long. We were in around 90 of the 100 photos. I'm just glad we decided to hire a professional photographer. We got into the car that was taking us to the reception. Some of our friends we already there since we had to stay back at take a million photos. I look at the time. It was 3:30. Not a bad time.

"So, you glad we are finally married?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Totally." We leaned in and met in a kiss. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

~~~~~The Reception~~~~~

We arrived to the reception. Kalel and I get out of the car . We walk in holding hands. They tell us to wait because we are going to be called in.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the maid of honor and best man. Ian Hecox and Melanie Moat." _Ian and Melanie walked through the door together. All smiles. We hear people clapping. Kalel and I look at each other, smiles on our faces.

_"Now, here comes what you have all been waiting for. The bride and groom, Anthony and Kalel Padilla!" _We hear cheers from the other side. We walk through the door, hands still intertwined. Kalel giggles as people keep on cheering. We look at each other, smiles even wider. We continue on walking towards our seats. Once the cheers died down, it was time for the speeches. The maid of honor went first.

Melanie walked onto the stage and walked to the microphone. _"Hello everyone. I'm Melanie Moat, Kalel's best friend. I've known Kalel for years. She is like a sister to me. She was always there, there is always a smile on her face. Kalel and I share the deepest secrets I think Ian nor Anthony know." _We all laughed. _"Kalel and I connected right away when we met considering we were the girlfriends of Youtubes most hottest, loved and watched stars. When she felt like she couldn't do it, she came to me. I helped her see that Anthony chose you over ever girl out there. I then think the same for me. And look where we are now, celebrating YOUR wedding. You guys did and we all love you. We all wish you the best of luck." _I smile and we all clap. I look over to Kalel. She looks like she is about to cry. I put my arm around her and squeeze her forearm. She looks at me and smiles. Melanie walked off the stage.

Now... it was Ian's turn. If I know Ian... there is an embarrassing story waiting to happen.

Ian walked up on the stage and to the microphone. _"Hi Everyone. I'm Ian Hecox. I've been Anthony's best friend since high school even though we really met back in middle. Neither of us would of ever of thought we would be where we are today. I know this side of Anthony that no one else knew. He let it out when he met Kalel. Anthony was always this shy kid. Kalel brought him out of his shell and changed his life for the better. Anthony wasn't one of those people that acted different with her then with his friends. He wasn't a jerk, he was just weird, but aren't we all?" _We all laughed again. _"Anthony truly loves Kalel for who she is and she loves him for who he is. She doesn't love him for SMOSH, she loves him for him. Like she said, she barely knew who we were. I've watched their relationship grow. I was there when you guys met. I think I know Anthony better then he knows himself, but he is just like everyone else. No one more or less deserves what you two have. I love you guys. I hope you have a great life together."_ He finished what he was saying and walked off the stage to sit down with Melanie. We all clap.

~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please ask you to clear the dance floor for the first dance of the newlywed couple." _I smile and stand up. I hold out my hand for Kalel to take. We walk to the center of the dance floor. When Kalel wasn't paying attention, I asked the DJ to play the song _'A Thousand Years Second Verse' _by Christina Perri. It is one of Kalel's favorite songs. **(Again... just making crap up.) **The song started and she looked at me. Tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. We start to slow dance to the song. Her arms are around my neck, my hands are on her hips. We are slowly swaying.

"I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more." I whispered in her ear.

"Time has brought your heart to me." She whispered back to me.

"I have died everyday waiting for you." We both said at the same time. She leans up and we meet in a kiss, a very slow kiss. We break apart when the song ends. I wipe away her escaped tears. We hear people clapping around us. We release each other and walk back to the table. It was time for everyone to dance amongst themselves.

~~~~~A Half Hour Later~~~~~

I get up and walk onto the stage. "Attention everyone." Everyone turned towards me. "It's time for the father, daughter dance." Kalel smiled at me. The song _'Red Robin' _by Clark Richard came on. **(It's actually a really cute song :D I have no idea how I found it but I did... lmao) **He dad gets up and walks over to Kalel. Kalel takes his hand and they walk to the dance floor and start to dance.

Kalel's P.O.V.

"I'm so proud of you." My dad said.

I smile. "Thank you daddy. I love you no matter what."

He smiled. "Good to know. Ditto to you."

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder as we dance to the music.

When the song finished, I walked back to my seat. Anthony was smiling at me. I smiled back.

~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~

In the past few hours, we took pictures, danced, said goodbyes to people and had fun. I danced with my dad, Matt and Kevin. Even a bit with Anthony's dad and Joey. Anthony danced with his mom and mine. With Melanie when I danced with Ian. It's safe to say... we danced a lot. Sad that we have to leave soon. Anthony still won't tell me where we are going no matter how hard I tried to get it out of him, he wouldn't budge... neither would Ian or Melanie. I guess I'll find out soon enough. I guess he really didn't want me finding out because Melanie and Meghan packed my bags. It turns out that Joey will be taking care of Buki. He still has his keys. He will come to our house everyday to feed her and play with her.

Since I promised I would try to do something for our viewers to see, we took a boat load of pictures. We got some video in... not too much though. We got a bit of us saying our vows and 'I Do's' and we have more then enough photos. I hope they like the video...

~~~~~A Few More Hours Later~~~~~

And the reception is over. Anthony and I changed out of our clothes to be a bit more comfortable for our flight with apparently is in a few hours. We are outside saying goodbye to our families and friends.

"Make sure to have a lot of fun okay?" Melanie said.

I giggled. "I will."

We talked for a few more minutes. We hugged and said goodbye. I walked over to my parents.

"Hi mom, dad." I gave them both hugs.

"Hi baby. You have no idea how proud we are of you. It feels just like yesterday that you started walking." Was she about to start crying? Oh no please don't.

"Momma, please don't cry. I told you this morning I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be your little girl, I'm just not Kalel Cullen anymore, I'm Kalel Padilla." I said, a smile is growing on both our faces.

"I know, I know." She she, wiping her eyes.

Anthony must of finished saying goodbye because he was standing next to me now.

"Kalel? It's time to go."

I nod. I hug my parents one last time before we got into the car. I rolled down the window.

"We love you!" My mom said.

I smiled. "I love you too."

The car started to drive away and everyone waved. I sigh and lean my head on Anthony's shoulder. He leans his head on top of mine. I take his hand and run my finger over his new wedding ring. I smile.

We are officially each others.

We are Mr and Mrs. Anthony Padilla...

* * *

**soooooo... did you like it? this is probably one of my favorite that i wrote by far. I thought it was cute and everything but hey... that's my opinion. and also... this is my longest chapter :D yay!**

**hope you enjoyed! don't forget to take my poll on my profile, it means a lot! P.S. sorry if there are any mistakes!**

**love you all! byebyee :D**


	63. Honeymoon Arrival

Kalel's P.O.V.

We are on the plane to wherever we are going. Anthony made me wear ear plugs so I wouldn't know where we were going. He said it was going to be a long flight so I might as well get comfortable as much as I can. I'll try but it kind of hard when you're six months pregnant.

~~~~~~One Hour into the Flight~~~~~

I need to pee really badly but I really don't want to use the bathrooms here. You don't know what kind of people use them.

~~~~~Two Hours into the Flight~~~~~

Okay, I can't take this anymore. I get up.

"Excuse me Anthony."

"Where are you going?"

"The baby is pushing on my bladder big time."

He stood up so I could pass through easier.

"Thank you." I pecked his cheek.

I walked down the aisle to the bathrooms. Surprisingly, almost everyone was sleeping to easier access. I made it to the bathroom and knocked on the door. No answer. Thank god. I open the door and go inside. Geez... these bathrooms are way too small. Anyways... I do my business and wash my hands. I walk out of the bathroom and back down the aisle. As I get closer, I see some people hanging around our seats, talking to Anthony. I soon realized that it is just his fans. I get closer and stop when one girl sees me and shrieks. She runs towards me, almost knocking me down. I caught my balance before I could fall.

"You're Kalel Padilla! I absolutely love your videos!" She holds out a notebook. "Can you sign this please?" **(A/N yes I know, their video of their wedding didn't go up in my story, let's say she just saw Anthony's ring)**

I smile and look up at Anthony. He is smiling at me. I look back down at the girl. She is jumping up and down excitedly. I take the notebook and sign _'Kalel Padilla' _on it for her. She took back the notebook and looked at it, an even bigger smile growing on her face.

"Oh thank you! My friends will be so jealous!"

"No problem sweetie." I giggled as she skipped back off to her seat. I sit back down next to Anthony. He finishes signing things for the girls. When the girls leave, he takes my hand and kisses it.

"That was very nice of you."

I smile and shrugged. "It was the least I could do. And besides, who could say no to that cute face of hers? Even though she looked like she was 10." I giggled.

He smiled and held my hands.

~~~~~5 Hours into the Flight~~~~~

My back, neck and head hurts. How much longer are we stuck on this plane? Where are we going? Can we be there already? Please? I really hate flying.

I'm so jealous of Anthony. Remember when I said in a video that he can fall asleep anywhere at anytime? Yeah... this is one of those times. I envy that about him so much. It's not fair. I sigh and close my eyes. Can't time go be faster?

~~~~~6 Hours into the Flight~~~~~

I've been editing the wedding video for the last 10 minutes. From everything in it, the video should be around 15 minutes. The vows and 'I-Do's' alone were about 5 minutes and we took a lot of pictures. I think a lot is an understatement.

~~~~~8 Hours into the Flight~~~~~

And the video is done uploading. I have a feeling that this video will probably be the most viewed video. I look at my phone. My eyes widen. We've have been on the damn plane for 8 hours I just realized. Where the hell is he taking me?

~~~~~9 Hours and 15 Minutes into the Flight~~~~~

Anthony yawned as he began to wake up. His eyes opened and he looked at me.

"How long has it been?"

"Almost 4 and a half hours since you fell asleep so... a bit after 9 hours."

"Geez... long time then." He sat up a bit more.

"Yeah... long time."

_"Everyone, please take your seats. We are coming in for a landing. Landing time in 15 minutes." _Someone said over the loudspeaker.

"Ugh, finally!" I said. Anthony chuckled.

~~~~~At the Airport~~~~~

Still, somehow, I have no idea where we are. We are waiting for our luggage.

"Come on please?" I asked. He just chuckled.

"I'll tell you after." He said.

I just sighed loudly. Anthony just keeps on laughing. I don't think he'll be laughing when I take something away from him this entire vacation. **(A/N I hope you understand what I mean there lmao) **

"I'd stop laughing if I were you." I said warningly.

He looked at me. "Why?"

I evilly smirked at him. I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Because I'll take away the one thing guys CAN'T live without."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" I rolled my eyes. He can be very stupid at times.

I'm still whispering in his ear. "How this one came to be." I pulled away from his ear.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "You wouldn't."

I smirked. "I would."

He glared at me. Who is laughing now?

~~~~~At the Hotel~~~~~

"One, two, three!" Anthony said, pulling his hands away from my eyes.

I gasped. "Anthony, it's beautiful!" I said staring at the beautiful suite around us.

"So... want to know where we are now?" He asked.

I turned around. I smiled widely as I shook my head fast. "Yes Yes Yes!"

He chuckled. He took my hand and guided me towards the balcony. We had the view of the beach.

"Kalel, welcome to... Bora-Bora."

* * *

**and there is the end. sorry i havent uploaded in a few days... thats what happens when a lazy person like me likes to sleep alot. i'm not kidding, i actually slept until 6 pm yesterday... i like sleep.**

**timee for lunch yumm! im starved!**

**dont forget to take my poll.**

**leave reviews on what they should do while they are here(:**

**love you all! byebyee! :D**


	64. The Next 2 Weeks

**this chapter will be the entire trip which is two weeks long. i will be skipping a bit bc i dont want to bore with everything. they will mostly be hanging around and doing anything any newlywed couple would do (wink wink XD im weird) hehehe enjoy!**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

My eyes widened as I looked at him. Bora-Bora?!

"Bora- Bora?! What? How? When did you plan all this?!" I demanded. He chuckled.

"Like... two weeks ago. Everyone knew but you."

"Even my parents?"

He nodded. "Even your parents."

"Who knew you could hide something from me this long. Who knew Melanie and my parents could hide so long."

He shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

I smiled and looked at the view. "It's an amazing view."

"Yeah. They say this is one of the best houses on the docks." **(A/N I think i said they were at a hotel... disregard, look up a photo of bora bora. it's one of those houses over the waters... very pretty :D I want to go there now...)**

"Let's see of they are right." I take his hand and we start to look around.

We start with the kitchen area. Very open and airy. There is an island with a few stools around it. We open up the fridge. There is actually food in it. We look around. There are the regular kitchen necessities. A stove, microwave, things.

We move on into the living room area. There is tan-ish color couch with a few chairs. A flat screen television. There is french doors with wide windows that leads out to the same balcony. We walk out to get a better view of the surroundings on the deck. There is this little stair case with only like... 5 steps. It goes to Anthony little balcony with lounge chairs.

We walk down a hallway to our room. We walk in and I gasp. This room is HUGE! There is another set of french doors with enormous windows. There is another balcony. We walk out there and we see a hot tub. Geez, this place has everything. We have to vlog this for everyone.

We walk back inside and go to the en suite bathroom, which is also huge. There are two sinks with counters that would hold a lot of space. The toilet is blocked off by a wall. There is both a bath and a shower. This place is really big. We go back into the bedroom. This room will come in handy.

I walk back into the living room and go into my bag. I pull out our camera and start recording.

_**Hi everyone! So, I hope you saw the previous video of the wedding. I managed to film a bit. We took so many photos it's not even funny. I hoped you enjoyed the millions of photos. We just arrived to our honeymoon destination and may I say... it's absolutely beautiful. Guess where we are?**_I turned the camera to show them the view over the balcony. _**If you guess Bora-Bora... you are correct. Look at this view.**_

I went on with the talking and I showed them around the house. I ended the video and set the camera down. Anthony came out in swim shorts, towels, and one of my bathing suits.

"Want to hit the hot tub?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He threw the bathing suite at me. I started to walk towards the bathroom. I close the door and get changed. When I come out, I see Anthony is already in. I smile and throw my clothes on our bed. I walk out to the balcony and get in.

"Glad you could join me." He said, putting his left arm around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said, holding his hand.

We sat there for a few moments. I was running my fingers over his new gold wedding band.

"Seems unreal." Anthony said.

I nodded in agreement. "I know. I never would of thought I would ever be Kalel Padilla. I remember just meeting you in that club. I don't even remember why I was there. I think I was dragged along by my friends." Anthony chuckled.

"Yeah... I know what you mean. I'm so glad I went to that party. I never would of thought I would of met my future wife there and soon to be mother of my child." I smiled.

We look over at each other and lean in. We met half way in a kiss... which soon intensified to something more... We got out of the tub, hands groping around. Anthony picked me and carried me to the bedroom. Like I said before... it was going to be pretty useful...

~~~~~4 Days Later~~~~~

I wake up, naked and alone. Where could Anthony be? We aren't in California so he can't be filming anything. They pre-recorded everything for their channels. I get and pick up one of Anthony's shirts. I pull on my underwear and I walk out of the bedroom. I look for him all over the house. Nowhere. Where the hell could he be? I walk out onto the balcony and down the stairs. I look around the water to see if there is a shadow anywhere. I swear, if he pops up anywhere and scares me, I won't be the one planning his funeral. I walk back up the stairs and back into the house. I hear something by the door. Anthony walks in.

"Where to hell did you go? I don't like waking up alone." I pouted.

"Sorry baby." He walked over and pecked me on the lips. "I went out to plan something." He walked into the kitchen the grab a water bottle.

I follow him and sit down on one of the stools. "What did you need to plan?"

"Something..."

~~~~~1 Week Later~~~~~ **(A/N I know... i suck. I really have nothing in mind for this. They went out for a romantic dinner. nothing too exciting. sorry.)**

Anthony and I have been inseparable this entire time. It feels like when we first started dating. That feeling of always wanting to be with the other person, no matter where you are or what you a doing. I loved the feeling and I'm glad I get to feel it again. Anthony and I are cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. It is around 10 o clock at night.

I yawn. Anthony looks at me.

"Tired?"

I nod. "Yeah. I little bit."

"Want to head to bed?"

I nod again. "Sure." We stand up and start to walk towards the bedroom. We laid down in bed together.

"I love you." He whispered.

I gave a small smile. "I love you too."

~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~ **(A/N Again... nothing. i can tell you there will be more detailed chapters in the future. again... sorry)**

After an amazing trip and another 9 and a half hour flight, it feels good to be back home in California. I missed Buki. Anthony and I get into a cab and are driving home. When we arrive home, we see multiple cars in our drive-way. Ours are in the garage. We see Ian's, Joey's, Mari's. I look at Anthony and he just shrugged.

We grab our luggage and walk towards our door. Anthony unlocked it. We walk in, the room is extremely dark. We set the luggage down and turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed.

Anthony and I literally jumped 5 feet in the air.

I walked towards Melanie. "What is this?"

"Your surprise baby shower!" She shrieked. "Let's get showering!"

Oh god...

* * *

**again... im sorry for not putting any details in the honeymoon trip but i suck with that kind of stuff. i will be more detailic(?) in the future.**

**now please read this: It's sad to say but this story is coming to a close. I'm only writing up to 70 chapters. But don't get sad, I'm writing a sequel so I'll still be here with Anthony, Kalel and their baby! I'm not going ANYWHERE so don't worry!**

**Don't forget to take the poll so you aren't left out! It will only be up for a few more chapters. I'm taking it down when I finish chapter 69.**

**Don't hesitate to leave a review or to PM me. I'm always here and always happy to answer any questions!**

**and also, what should the sequels name be? I honestly have NONE in mind. if you would help, i would highly appreciated!**

**Love you all! Stay awesome and have a nice day!**

**byebye!**


	65. Baby Shower and Sleepover

Kalel's P.O.V.

Baby Shower?! What? When? How?

"When did you plan all this?" I asked her.

"Since you left for Bora Bora." She shrugged like nothing.

"Did you invite everyone?!"

"No... just some close friends."

This looks more like a party then a baby shower. I look back at Anthony who is talking to Ian. He looks at me and shrugs. I look over to a table. It is filled with boxes of presents. There was too much so there are some on the floor.

Melanie grabbed Anthony's and I's hands and dragged us toward the house. Everyone helped bring over the presents. Anthony and I just sat there, watching.

"Okay, we will just give you random gifts. The names of who they are from are on the tags." Melanie said.

I nodded. "Okay."

Melanie hands me one box and Anthony another. We both open them up. I pull out an adorable outfit. Anthony pulls out a few bibs. The say '_I love mommy' _and '_I love daddy'._ We smile and set them down.

~~~~~Many Presents Later~~~~~

"This one is from Marzia and Felix." Sohinki said.

Anthony takes the box, which is actually pretty big, and opens it up. He pulls out multiple things. He pulls out bottles, more bibs, diapers, and just baby things. There is even I few pairs of shoes in there. Marzia really loved shoes.

As we kept opening gifts, Ian told us we even got some gifts from our fans. We got even more baby clothes and bottles and food. Everything. Some people even sent us bigger things like a stroller, car seat. Someone even sent us a playpen... a playpen. Our fans are so generous. We NEED to do something for them. We should do a give-away or something but we need to do something. These things are very expensive and kids are spending THEIR money for our baby. They truly are our fans. When we have another kid... if we have another kid... in a few years, there will be then enough for it.

We end up playing games that Melanie had set up. Some were couple games, others were men against woman, and some were just weird games that consisted you of doing weird crap.

I sat down and Joey sat down next to me. "Having fun, girl?"

I smiled. "Yeah, a lot. Was it just Melanie who planned this or...?" O asked, curiously.

"She did the planning, she just asked for help buying things and setting up but she did all the planning."

"That was very sweet of her... Where's Buki?" I asked.

"We had to put her in your room since Ian is allergic."

I nod. "Right. You took care of her right?" I said, giving him a look.

He held his hands up in defense. "Of course girl. Meghan even came along with me sometimes."

"It's true." Meghan said, sitting down on the other side of me.

"Good." I said mock seriously. We all shared a laugh.

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

People started to leave about 20 minutes ago. There is only a few of us left.

Ian, Melanie, Anthony and I obviously, Jimmy, Meghan, and Joey. Everyone else had to get home. We asked them if they all wanted to spend the night. It would be nice to have a night with your friends. We won't get a lot opportunities like this once the baby is born. Of course they all agreed. They all went back to their places to get extra clothes and things. Anthony and I are setting up the living room, moving around some furniture so the 7 of us could have more room.

"I'll be right back babe. If anyone comes back, just let them set up in here." I said to Anthony.

He nodded. "Okay. Are you alright?" he asked worried.

I smiled at him. "I'm fine. I want to go say hi and goodnight to Buki."

He smiled. "Okay... Love you."

"Love you too." I gave him a peck on the lips.

I walked towards our room since that is where Joey said he put her. I opened up the door and he was right. She ran towards me. I picked her up.

"Hi baby. Mommy missed you." I said kissing her face. She meowed in response. I giggled. "Did you miss me?" She purred. I giggled again.

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

I close the door behind me. I walk into our closet and pull out a pair of pj shorts and a big comfy shirt. I get changed. I walk out the room and back into the living room. Anthony already somehow has his pjs on. I see that everyone but Jimmy and Meghan are here.

"Hey you guys." I beamed.

"Hey girl." Joey said. We all laughed again.

I was about to say something when our doorbell went.

"I'll get it." Anthony said, standing up to go get the door.

He came about a minute later with Jimmy and Meghan.

I smiled. "Who is ready to get this sleepover on?"

* * *

**and there is chapter 65 of 'Our Miracle'**

**don't forget to take my poll so you aren't left out!**

**If anyone has more ideas of what i could name the sequel, please say(: i would appreciate the help! i already got a few ideas but i want to see if i can get anymore :D**

**don't hesitate to leave a review or PM me, im always here :D**

**goodnight everyone! loveyou all :D **


	66. 34 Weeks

**i swear... you guys are the best viewers EVER! we've hit 14,000 views! now let's try for 15,000 before the story ends! can we do? let's see... :D**

* * *

Kalel's P.O.V.

We have only six weeks left. Six weeks. I need to see my doctor for the last time before we deliver this little one. For a woman who is almost 9 months pregnant... I look like I'm only 5 or 6 months pregnant. I guess because I'm so small. I could tell our baby will be pretty small. As of right now, Anthony and I are on our way to the hospital to see Dr. Davis. I'm glad he was able to come with me this time. This is the last time we can really see our baby until it's out in the open world. I'm eager to find out if it's a boy or girl when it's born. I can tell Anthony is too. I swear... if we have a little girl... Man, Anthony will be wrapped around her little finger.

~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~ **(A/N I know both you and I get bored of these. It's the same thing each time)**

We just arrived back home. Anthony and I decided on having a movie night with some of our friends. Even though we just had a huge sleepover... it's always nice to see your friends. Anthony sends a meeage to Ian and Melanie, Jimmy and Meghan, and Joey. I take Buki and put her back in my room. I give her food and and something to drink and play with. I close the door after I leave the room. I walk back into the living room where Anthony is.

"Who is coming?" I asked him, sitting down.

"Uh... Everyone." He said, looking at his phone.

I nod and stand back up. "Can you set up here while I get snacks and stuff." I ask him.

He nods. "Sure."

I walk into the kitchen to grab stuff for everyone. I bring it out and set it down. I hear the doorbell ring moments later.

"I'll get it." Anthony said.

I walk back into the kitchen. I turn around and I see Melanie standing there, scaring the shit out of me.

"JEEZ!" I said, holding my hand up to my racing heart.

She giggled. "Sorry."

I give her a look.

"Want help?" She asked.

"Sure."

We set up before everyone else arrives. Joey, Meghan and Jimmy all showed up about a half hour later with even more stuff.

We ended up watching a lot of movies, I think about 4 or 5 before all of us passed out. Sweet, double sleepover.

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

I yawn and lift my head up. I look around and notice I'm the only one awake. I stand up and walk my way around everyone and walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and pour myself some cranberry juice. I think it was about 5 minutes before someone else woke up and came in here. It was Meghan.

"Hey girl." She said.

"Hey Meghan. I'm so tired."

"I know what you mean." She said, yawning.

"I wish I could just sleep for hours without being woken up by this little one." I said, rubbing my stomach.

She smiled. "It isn't gonna happen anytime soon."

"I know, I know. It's going to be hard but... I think we are ready." I said, smiling.

She smiled again as she opened up a water bottle. "You sure are."

* * *

**omg, please don't hate me. i had no ideas for this chapter. im so sorry. i'll try to make them longer for the last few.**

**anyways, please take my NEW poll that is on my profile. I can't start the sequel until you do. I need at least 10 votes then I'll start.**

**hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter... probably not... sorry again!**

**see you soon! byebyee**


	67. Preparing

**and you've reached 15,000 views... unbelievable. you guys... omg you guys. **

**just for being SO AMAZING, I am finishing the story today and starting the sequel either today, tomorrow, or Saturday :D**

* * *

Anthony's P.O.V.

I have been craming in so many videos I feel like I'm going to go insane from the lack of reality right now. We have filmed about 3 weeks worth of footage for when the baby is born. As of right now, we are keeping our regular schedule since we just finished the 3 week worth. We just finished shooting our SMOSH video for this week. It is around lunch time so Ian and I decided to go out and get some lunch. We decided to go to this burger place.

I park the car and we get out. I lock the car as we walk towards the place.

We order what we want and go to sit down. We just talk about something. Our food arrives about 10 minutes later.

"Can I talk to you 'bout something?" Ian asked.

"Sure, what's up dude?" I said, putting my soda down.

"Less then 8 weeks dude. You're going to be a father."

I smile. "I know."

"Nervous?"

"Definently. I've never really had any experience with babies. How do I know I'll be a good father?"

He smiled. "Do you love Kalel?"

I look at him strangely. "Yes, of course. Why would you ask that?"

He held up his finger, instructing me to wait. "Do have everything you'll need for the baby?"

I nod. "Yeah, everything it will need."

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "Bottles, food, a crib, toys, stroller, car seat... Things like that."

"You forgot the two most important things."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I did? What?"

"Its two loving, caring parents."

I look at him, realizing he is right.

"If you think about that... you'll be fine."

I nod. "I actually got a letter from Kalel's dad when they weren't in a good spot. He said that once you hold the baby in your arms it's a magical feeling."

Ian smiled again. "I bet it is."

Kalel's P.O.V.

I picked up the baby bag and started to put some things away that the baby will need when it is born. I put some of my things in there too obviously. I set the bag down in the closet and sit on our bed. I went on my computer, Skype specifically. I see Marzia is on. I smile as I click on the button to chat her. She accepts it.

**(A/N Bold=Kalel. **_Italics=Marzia_**)**

**"Hey Marzia. I wanted to say thank you so much to you and Felix. It was really sweet to send in all of that."**

_"It's no problem, really. We wanted to help you with whatever you need."_

**_"Well thank you. It really was everything we need. Our house is FILLED with baby stuff. Buki keeps getting lost in it."_**

_"Hehehe. Do you find her?"_

**"Yeah... usually at least lol."**

_"Well that's good lol."_

**"Yeah, I know."**

We continued talking for a little while longer. We end the call and I get up after logging off. I walk into the bathroom to take a nice shower.

~~~~~15 Minutes Later~~~~~

I just finished the shower. Anthony still isn't home. Just as I had the thought, my phone buzzed on the bed. I pick it up and see it is from Anthony. I slide the thing over, type in my pass code and read his message.

_**"Ian and I just finished lunch. I'll be home soon. Love you."**_

I set the phone down after leaving a little reply. I walk back into the bathroom to start blow-drying my hair. I had some music on, making any other noise unhearable, so when I turned around and saw Anthony, I jumped literally 5 feet off the ground. He starts laughing at me. I glare at him and shut the door in his face.

I hear banging on the door. "Come on Kalel, it was a bit funny."

I stayed silent.

"Babe? I'm sorry of it hurt your feeling." He said in a baby voice.

I roll my eyes. "It's not nice to laugh at people. ESPECIALLY after someone scaring the crap out of me."

"Aww baby."

I swear, from how childish he could be... It's like I'll be taking care of TWO babies...

* * *

**hello everyone! ****the votes are in:**

**The winner of the sequel name goes to... DRUMROLL PLEASE dundundundundun... (? im sorry, im weird when im tired)**

**The YouTube Family! I would like to say thank you to indiecity3 for giving me the idea**

**also, thank you to everyone else who gave me other ideas :D i couldn't decide on which one i liked most so i did the only solution...**

**thanks again everyone!**

**byebye all :D**


	68. Lazy Days

Anthony's P.O.V.

For the next few weeks, Kalel and I have decided to be lazy people and do nothing at all. Kalel is now 37 weeks. We are getting closer to holding this little one in our arms. Today is Saturday so we are sitting in a watching movies all day. Kalel and I are cuddled together under a blanket.

~~~~~Hour and a Half Later~~~~~

Kalel starts to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. I really need to pee."

Kalel walks out of the room, leaving me alone. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out. I got a text message from Ian.

_**"Hey dude. Want to hang out?" **_

I typed this back. _**"Sorry, dude. Kalel and I are having a movie marathon. We are being lazy today."**_

_**"Oh, it's fine dude."**_

_**"Actually, why don't you and Melanie come and watch the movie marathon with us?"**_I think it would be a nice idea to have both our best friends here.

_**"Sure man. Sounds good. We'll be over soon."**_

_**"K dude. See you then."**_

Just as I put my phone away, Kalel comes back in.

"Babe?" I said to her as she sat down.

"Yeah?"

"I invited Ian and Mel over to watch the movie marathon with us."

"Okay. Are they on their way now?"

"He said they'll be over soon."

She nods and leans her head on my shoulder.

We hear the doorbell go off about 15 minutes later. I get up to answer it. I open the door to see the smiling face of Ian and Melanie.

"Hey guys, come one in. Kalel is in the living room." I said. They walked in.

I walk into the living room. Ian and Melanie are cuddled on the floor. I smile at Kalel as I sit next to her. We cuddle up together under the blanket. We continue watching the movie.

~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~

We watched almost 2 movies. We are almost done with the second one. It is 5:30 pm and we all decided to go out for some dinner. We end up going to PF Chang's. We did a bit of vlogging there for the video. Overall, we had a pretty fun night. We laughed and joked about the stupidest things. I look over at Kalel and she is laughing hysterically at something Ian had said. I chuckle with her. We end up going for ice-cream since it was almost August and it's also summer. It was quite hot out. We all get our own. We sit down at a table and eat our ice-cream. Ian and I got cones, Kalel and Melanie got cups.

"Why would you get cups? It's not editable." Ian said.

"So what? Maybe we don't want cones." Melanie said. **(A/N I literally just remember Kalel was vegan... pretend hers is a special kind, like it isn't dairy or something...)**

"Why?" I asked.

"Because... we're special." Kalel said.

We all laughed.

"How special?" Ian asked.

"Well, we are the partners of you guys, and Kalel is pregnant so... that's how we are special." Melanie said.

Ian and I chuckled. "I think you guys are special because you caught our hearts." I said, leaning over to kiss Kalel's cheek.

"Awww!" Melanie cooed. She then hit Ian's arm. "Why can't you be more romantic like them?"

"Oww... sorry I'm not mister cupid." Ian said, rubbing his arm.

Melanie rolled her eyes and made a look. We all laughed again.

Nothing better then laughter to end the night...

* * *

**chapter 68 of 'Our Miracle' is completed!**

**almost doneeeeeee! **

**see you later! byebyee :D**


	69. Uh Oh

Kalel's P.O.V.

I feel like I about to pop. I'm at 37 weeks. I still have 3 more weeks to go. These will be the longest three weeks. Anthony went out to run some errands. He has been doing everything. Uploading, filming, cleaning, cooking, EVERYTHING. He is a husband that any woman could ever want. I am literally confined to our bed. I have no energy to do anything anymore. I see our camera sitting on the nightstand next to me. I grab it and start to record.

_**Hi everyone. I am currently at 37 weeks. Only 3 more to go. I feel like I'm a whale. For all those moms out there... how do you do it? How did you? I have no energy to do anything. Anthony has been doing everything. He has been there for me since day 1. He truly is a husband any woman could ask for. Anyways, I wanted to give you a bit of an update on how everything is. By the way, thank you to everyone who sent in gifts. It truly means a lot to Anthony and I. We talked about doing a give away of something that has to do with this little one. What do you guys think about that? We will give you more information about it soon hopefully. Well that is **__**all. I will see you guys soon, hopefully with Anthony and another special person. Bye!**_

I turn off the camera and set it down. I roll over and sigh. I close my eyes as I drift to sleep.

Anthony's P.O.V.

I smile as I walk into our bedroom. There I see Kalel and Buki cuddled on the bed. Kalel is asleep. I walk over to her and pick up the camera. I watch what she recorded. I set the camera back down and leave her a note. I need to meet up with Ian for something. I kiss her forehead and I leave the room, closing the door. I walk out the door after grabbing my keys and wallet. I get into my car and drive off to meet Ian.

Kalel's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sharp pain. I feel something wet between my legs. I pull the cover back. My eyes widened as I see the huge wet spot on the bed. Holy shit... MY WATER BROKE! I gasp as I feel another pain. I look over to see what the time was when I notice a note. I pick it up and read it. I groan. Now is not the time! I carefully get out of bed and walk towards the closet. I grab my phone and dial Anthony's number.

It rang once,

twice,

three times,

four times,

voicemail.

Thinking he just didn't feel it I call again. I get the same response.

I'm going to kill him.

I dial Melanie's number.

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"MELANIE! Thank god! I need your help! My water broke and I can't reach Anthony."**_

_**"I'm on my way."**_She hung up the phone.

I grab the baby bag and start to walk towards the living room, trying to ignore the pain. I sit on the couch and put on my flip-flops. I lean over in pain.

"KALEL?!" Melanie screamed.

"In here!"

Melanie comes running in. She comes over to me and grabs the baby bag. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital." She helped me up and walked me to her car. We both get in and she drives off.

"JESUS! WHY DOES THIS FUCKING HURT SO MUCH!"

"Kalel, calm down. It's going to be fine. Just breathe." Melanie said, trying to calm me down.

I inhale and exhale deeply. It was helping somewhat.

"Please, just drive faster!"

We arrived to the hospital about 5 minutes later. Melanie helped me in.

"HELP! PREGNANT WOMAN IN LABOR!" Melanie yelled.

Some people ran out to help me. Oh lord help me now.

~~~~~10 Mintues Later~~~~~

I was situated in a room. Melanie tried calling Anthony but didn't have luck either. She called Ian and he told her that Anthony was with him.

Anthony's P.O.V.

"What did Mel want?"

"Uh dude... where is your phone?"

"In my pocket... why?"

"Take it out please."

Confused, I took it out. "Why are you telling me to take out my phone?"

"Look at it."

I looked at it. My eyes widened as I read how many missed calls there were.

"Kalel is in labor." Ian said. My head shot up and I looked at him. I ran out the door, Ian right on my trail.

* * *

**Will Anthony make it in time? Find out in the finale chapter of... 'Our Miracle'**

**will it be a Boy or Girl? we'll see since we don't know... well I do, you don't... but you will soon XD**

**hope you enjoyed!**

**byebyee! :D**


	70. Our Miracle

Kalel's P.O.V.

I was doing the breathing techniques I was taught. In and out, in and out. It was working a little bit. They told me I was 4 centimeters dilated. I've decided no matter how much pain I'm in, I'm doing the birth the natural way. The thing I'm worried about the most is where the hell is my husband!

"He will be here soon Kalel." Melanie said.

I've been here for about a half hour and I'm already sweating like a cow. Melanie put my hair up in a bun. She is trying to keep me calm.

"Kalel!" Anthony said as he rushed in. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I didn't hear my phone at all."

"It's fine. I'm in too much pain to kill you anyway."

~~~~~6 Hours Later~~~~~

I've in agony! If I ever get pregnant again... which will not be anytime soon, I'm using the freakin medicine no matter what! The good news is I'm at 9 centimeters. Almost there. They said it should be an hour tops. This is going to be a slow hour.

Ever since Anthony showed up, he never left my side. Not once. It's been 6 hours since I was first admitted here. Ian and Melanie left about an hour ago.

"What time is it?" I asked.

He pulls out his phone. "2:49." **(A/N 2:49 AM)**

I put out the camera and start to vlog a bit more.

_**Hi everyone. Update, we are six hours in. it is almost 3 am so if this video is up super late... this is why. I am at 9 centimeters and they say it should only be no more then an hour left. Next time we see you, there will most likely be more then two of us. See you later. Bye guys.**_

I turn it off and put it away. I lay down, closing my eyes as I let the pain pass. Anthony let me squeeze his hand. I squeezed it so hard we heard a cracking sound. I think I broke his hand. Oh well...

A nurse walks in a few minutes later and checks how far I am. She smiles and looks at me.

"Mrs. Padilla, you are fully dilated. Mr. Padilla, if you will follow me so we can get you scrubbed up."

~~~~~10 Minutes Later~~~~~

We were in the delivery room, Anthony right by my side. Dr. Davis getting ready.

"Ready to deliver this baby?" He asked us.

We both nod. I was breathing heavy.

"When I count to three I want you to push. One... two... three... PUSH!"

I push with all my strength. "GAHH!" I screamed.

"You can do it babe." Anthony said. He kissed the side of my head.

I kept pushing and pushing and pushing until I felt no more pain. We hear this loud cry and we smile. I'm tired and out of breath, but our baby is finally here. They cleaned it off.

"Congratulations... It's a girl!" Dr. Davis cried.

"You hear that baby? A girl. You did it." He kisses my forehead. They bring the baby over to us and place her in my arms.

"What are we going to name her?" Anthony asked.

I smile. "Ally Faith Padilla."

He smiles. "Ally Faith Padilla it is."

Anthony takes the camera and starts to record.

_**Hi guys. We are back with someone special. Everyone, meet Ally Faith Padilla, the newest addition to the Padilla family. Yes, we had a baby girl and we couldn't be happier. We'll see you all soon. Bye everyone.**_

He turned off the camera and set it down. He looked at me and smiled.

"She really is Our Miracle."

I smiled back. "Yeah... she really is."

* * *

**The End.**

**Hi everyone! I had SO much fun writing this story for you. I started this story in May and finished in July. It's been a great two months. Of course I'm sad this story had ended but then I think about how I'm not going anywhere. I will be starting te sequel either tonight or tomorrow so look out for it. It will be called:**

_**The YouTube Family**_

**I want to say thank you to everyone who stuck around. It means a lot to me to know you enjoy reading this. It warms my heart to know this story is visited everyday. Feel free to re-read this story as many times as you like. Again, thank you all. It's been a pleasure writing this.**

**Byebye all,**

**~Strawberry4life**


End file.
